The 7th year
by MoonCraters
Summary: Lily Head Girl, James Head Boy. Sirius going out with a Slytherin? Resorting?Voldemorts sister? Death? Near Death experiances?Stuff in this has got to be good!rnrnWriters Block is OVER! Chapter 21 up!
1. Chapter 1

17 years old Lily Evans was at platform to go to Hogwarts when and screaming bullet hit her waist...

"Lils!! I can't believe it you....why didn't you reply my owls???" asked her friend Kal

"I am so sorry but I was so busy with Petunia's wedding preparations that...."

"Ah so the sister is getting married...yeah that's always a hard time while I guess it doesn't matter we're here now....hey where is Lexi?"

It was just then that another screaming bullet grabbed them and hugged them. It was Lexi!

"Lexi is here! I am so here yepyepyepIamsohereandyeahhowwasyoursummerandyeah!"

"Lex how many bottled of pop did u drink today... 12?" asked Lily jokingly

"No it was 11!" replied Lexi, sticking out her tongue.

Lily, Lexi and Kal found seats and as soon as they closed the door it had opened again and it was Tera a pretty 7th year Slytherin...she had used to be Lily's friend until one fateful day

"Oh It's the Gryffindor Mudblood and her friends the mudblood lovers, I'll leave I just came to say...um..." with that Tera left with hopefully (in her opinion) nobody seeing the tears in her eyes.

James Potter and The rest of the Marauders walked in and without asking sat down. Lily started sputtering and it was the that James spoke.

"Ahh my Lily Flower have you grown? I seem to think you are prettier."

Lily snorted at his feeble attempts at trying to win her heart and she moved and sat between Kal and Lexi who were arguing.

"I say I should get candy, just cause I am special!" said Lexi with a pout.

"Well I think you s.........."

The train ride went on like that and Lily was tired she fell asleep and woke up witha start when she felt a hand on her cheek. She looked up and noticed she and James were the only people in the compartment. She blushed and rushed out of the train without a backward glance leaving a very forlorn James behind

!!!!!!Meanwhile!!!!!!

Tera carefully walked through the huge crowd of people and headed for an empty carriage. She lightly ran her hand over the glistening coat of the thestral pulling the cart and got in. She was just about to slam the door shut when a boy with blonde hair came in and sat down across from her. By his robes she could tell that he was in Slytherin as well. Personally she hated the house and found it hard to believe that she'd landed in there. She waited a second longer and figured that no one was coming so slammed the door shut. The thestral started to move and the boy said,

"Hello, are you in your seventh year of Slytherin too?"

Tera just nodded. The boy drawled on

"I'm Lucious Malfoy, who are you? I havn't seen you aroun here before."

"I'm Tera, I could say the same about you." she replied.

He was staring right into her sapphire blue eyes and in his she could see an odd look of lust. She decided to ignore that and said as the carriage pulled to a halt, "See you later!" Just as she was turning around she saw him smirk and say,

"Later then Tera!"and with that she melted into the night as she strided over to the castle doors. Her raven black hair was like a curtain in front of her face and it only revealed her left eye, the other was hidden by the black sheen of hair. Her black robes made her look much like the sorceress that she was and her hat was tilted over her left eye, keeping it in shadow.

Lily and her friends were just gettign in their carriage when Remus Lupin walked in and asked if he could sit there. Lily being the nice one said sure but she immediately regretted her words when in walked James and Sirius Black (A/N I am leaving Pettigrew out cause I don't like him LOL!) also came in. James immediately tried to get a seat ner Lily but she was placed conveniently between Lexi and Kal. So James had to settle himself between Sirius and the wall. Sirius edged near Lexi and said:

"So going out with me this year Lex darling?"

"No, in your dreams Black." Snapped Lexi angry becuase she had not had her sugar yet becuase her friends forbidded her to buy anything off the snack trolley, afraid that she would be blouncing of the walls and that was a sight.

&&Meanwhile&&

Tera stepped into the doors of the school and stood in the shadows near the door for a moment, debating weather or not she should eat. Eating meant having to see Lily Evans across the hall laughing and enjoying herself at her Gryffindor table. But, Headmaster Dumbledore would have important to say. She would go to the feast. But it would be one of the few this year. She sighed and exited the shadows and sat down at the Slytherin table, her pale face expressionless, just wanting this to get out of the way. Dipput always let them eat before he spoke so she grabbed some ribs and nibbled at them not especially hungry. She glanced up but didn't see Lily yet. Yes! For once in her life could the feast go right?! She put down the rib not being able to eat, and looked at her plate. A minute or two later she jumped because she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Lucious.

"Hey Tera," he said with that smirk on his face.

"Hey!" she replied. He sat down next to her.

"You're not eating," he said. It wasn't a question so much as a statement. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"You really should you know," he continued a small amount of concern in his voice.

Tera looked up into his steely grey eyes.

"I'm not hungry," she said.

He looked her in the face and said simply, "Eat, I won't let you leave until you do," he'd struck gold. That was all it took. Tera ate ravenously starting to realize just how hungry she was, and wanting her freedom to leave back.

At the Gryffindor table Lily, Lexi and Kal sat down, fully aware that the Marauders were right behind them. Just then there was a tap on Lily's shoulder. She was ready to hit Potter when she reliezed it was....DAN her boyfriend.

()()Meanwhile At the Slytherin Table()()

Tera was now waiting for the headmaster to make his sppech, she was eager to be on her way.

"Want to leave so soon?" asked Lucious.

Tera weakly smiled and replied "I don't like boeing around this many people..." she trailed off thinking especially of the Slytherins. Lucious put his arm around her shoulder as if they had been friends their whole life.

"Come on, just stay until I leave!" Lucious whined with puppy dog eyes. He never displayed that kind of emotion. Maybe just maybe all Slytherins weren't so bad...Maybe

Lily gave her 2 month boyfriend a hug and smiled as she saw the infuriated look on James' face who was almost right behind her.

"Hey you, yeah you." Called James to Dan.

"Yeah hey man sup dude?" replied Dan with a smile.

"Hey what's the big idea? You are sorta giving my Lily a hug. She is mine."

"Uh yeah we have sorta been dating for 2 months." Said Dan witha shrug.

With that Dan left with a very red James behind him. James was thinking of how he could kill Dan when Lily was right in his face yelling at him.

"POTTER! What did you say to my boyfriend!?" she shouted

"Nothing we just were having a little talk..." James tried to say but Lily cut him off with her shouting.

"I am not yours Potter! I will never be so leave me ALONE!"

Lily stormed out of the Great Hall without even saying anything and with tears coursing down her face. Lexi and kal ran after her before shooting venomous looks James' way. Everybody in the hall was staring.

"Ahem welcome to the Feast........................................................................................." Headmaster Dumbledore started.

"Ah when can we eat?" whined Sirius

"Dimwit it is already on the table."

"Ah yeah..." but he was cut of becuase he was stuffing his face.

"It is with great pleasure that I announce your Head Boy James Potter and Head Girl Lily Evans but as Ms.Evans is away we shall......" and so on.

At The Slytherin Table

Tera was listening raptly not wanting to miss anything and have to stay a moment longer than nessessary. However Lucious seemed quite happy just bideing his time at the table and not really doing anything. She was growing impatient- wait no. She'd already passed that stage right now she was down right furious! She glared at him,

"Would you mind if I left?"

He smiled back at her, "Of course I would Tera!"

She raised an eyebrow. The headmaster seemed to be done so she tried her best to back away as fast as she could before Lucious caught her, but the attempt failed.

He grabbed her arm and she whispered harshly, "Just let me go already!" he smirked then said, "Come on, you promised!" he did those puppy dog eyes again and she was convinced- barely. Grumbling she sat down again then thought of a desperate tactic that ought to work.

"Hey Malfoy!" she said.

She got his attention he started to turn his head and she kissed him on the mouth. This oughta shut him up and win her a ticket outta here! When she let go he seemed dazed almost, in a euphoric state. Then when he took a long blink she was one with the shadows and gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Tera smiled knowing that Lucious would still take another second or two to realize that she was gone. She walked down to the dungeons to the wall that held within the Slytherin common room. She whispered gently the password and entered. She looked around disinterestedly at the green and silver decorated room; the colors chosen to represent their house. She walked up to her dormitory and flopped down on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Everything's so boring..." she mumbled to herself. She despised Slytherin so badly that she was extremely shocked that she'd made it in. She sighed and rolled over, thinking deeply.

****

By The Gryffindor Portrait Hole

"Lils are you ok?" puffed Kal as she reached Lily who was sitting by the portrait, staring off into space.

"Yeah....I'm ok."

It was just then that Dan ran up to her panting as if he had just ran a marathon.

"Lily are you ok? What happened?" he panted

"I'm ok don't worry just....Potter makes me so mad that...." she trailed off and gave Dan a hug.

"It's ok Lils, it's ok. Hey if you want I can beat up that Potter guy." Said Dan with a grin.

Lily choked back a laugh and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Lexi what's the password?"

"Pink Lady but Lils you should know who Head...." Lexi tryed to say but Lily waved her off as the portrait hole opened.

Lily and Dan walked in and sat down on the couch (he is in Ravenclaw but if someone lets him in the common room....) He pulled her close to him and Lily put her head on his shoulder. They looked so good together that even Lexi who couldn't care less about guys noticed. She wasn't the only one who noticed however. It was jsut at that moment that James walked in. The sigth that greeted him was Lily with Dan curled up by the fire. He stared a moment and then exploded....

In The 7th Year Girls Dorm

Tera stared at the wall and wondered what it would be like if she weren't in Slytherin. This was something that she fantsised about almost daily. Most Slytherins hated her for no good reason. She sighed and wondered what house she should've been in. She was loyal to any friends she'd ever had, which was one. Suddenly her train of thought changed as she thought about her long lost friend. It had been so long... She could barely recognize the person she'd become. Of course, Tera'd gone through plenty of changes as well.

__

Flashback

14 year old Tera ran to her friend Lily and gave her a hug. Lily embraced her back and looked Tera up and down.

"Whoa Tera you are looking good!"

"Yeah really? But when I am not?" asked Tera sarcastically

Lily laughed and hooked her arm through Tera's as they causually walked towards the Hogwarts express. They quickly found a compartment empty as they were the first ones on. They were soon joined by Lily's friends Kal and Lexi. Lexi ran and gave Lily a hug but then she noticed Tera and her expression changed to one of disgust. Lily noticed and glared at Lexi before she settled in conversation with Tera about their summers. Kal joined in frequently becuase she didn't hate Tera. They conversed easily until Sirius Black walked in and yelled __

"Oy James her's a compartment."

14 year old James Potter walked in with Remus Lupin trailing after him. When he noticed Lily his eyes lit up and he was about to talk when Lily held up her hand and said:

"No Potter I will not go out with you."

James mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. The sight was so comical that Tera started laughing until tears rolled out of her eyes. Sirius then noticed her and scowled.

"What's that filthy Slytherin scum doing here?" he spat.

At this Lily rose pulled out her wand and pointed it at Sirius.

"Never insult my friends in front of me again got it Black?" she said in a deceptivly calm voice.

"But Evans he was just....." tried James

"And you Potter shut up and leave....NOW!" said Lily

Sirius and James left. Remus was aboutt o get up too when Lily said "No Remus you can stay if you want." Remus sat down perfectly content that he would be able to read his book in peace. The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully as did the feast.....

At The Gryffindor Common Room

"Lily I want you to stop talked to Tera." Said Lexi as soon as they were in the common room.

"What...why???" asked Lily

"Remember back in 3rd year what you did? I will tell Dumbledore if you don't." Lexi threatened.

Lily hesitated but then said "Fine." With taht she ran up to her room crying.

The Next Day

"Lily wait up!" called Tera

Lily kept on walking.

"Lily I said wait...hey so how's evrything?" asked Tera concerned with her friends attitude.

"Lily why aren't you talking to me?" cried Tera

"I don't talk to Slytherin's" said Lily coldly.

Tera gasped and then before she could stop herself said.

"Fine mudblood."

Lily slowly turned around and said "Consider our friendship over."

Flashforward

Tera sighed and wondered why Lily had stopped talking to her. They had been so close... Then her face darkened as she thought about it. Every day she'd wondered what had happened to Lily. Everyday ended without an answer. Every day she felt empty, lonely, and broken hearted. In her heart she'd never broken up with Lily, she was still her best friend. It had been four years since she'd uttered the words but she strongly regretted the one word she'd said. Mudblood. It didn't matter what kind of blood a person had, what mattered was their heart. Could no one understand that?! Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she blinked them away. No one knew what she felt like. They never could. She'd been crushed and had never been whole again. A large part of her heart had dissapeared and a part of her mind didn't work as well. She sighed heavily, wondering. Wondering why... Why did Lily break up with her? A small tear fell down her face as she recalled how Lexi had looked at her. And another larger tear as she remembered what Black had said. Tears started to fall more frequently and she buried her head into her pillow crying.

In The Gryffindor Common room

"LILY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" yelled James

Liyl looked around and as her eyes fell on James she groaned of course Potter would be here to ruin my day she thought.

"I am sorta with my BOYFRIEND which is not you James."

"Yeah but why is he here??? He is a Ravenclaw!"

"I let him in." Said Lily calmly

"what..w...what first the Slytherin now a Ravenclaw? What is it with you and argh...."

At the mention of the Slytherin Lily burst out crying. Lily ran to the girls dorm and Lexi and Kal followed her as did Dan. James was happy that Dan would not be able to go up to the dorm. All guys couldn't...... Dan whispered something to the stairs and they let him go up. James' jaw dropped and he tried to follow but the slide was back....

In the girls Dorm Lily was on her bed crying once again. Dan sat with her gently rocking her. In time the tears stopped and she braethed slower. The Slytherin....Tera.....friends.....the tears started all over.

Tera finally lifted her tear stained face from her pillow. She looked around but no one was there. She closed her eyes and then her back went rigid and she grabbed the bedpost. She could feel her eyes lolling to the back of her head but she could see perfectly. Then in a ragged whisper she said, "

One night... after midnight one shall rise... darker and more terrible then any before. Once student now lord... the dark lord. He shall reign and create a world of fear and hate. Snaring all who come near and hear his dark call... all who are caught within his thrall... deatheaters. Once whole, now broken shall be his left hand... one night... after midnight he'll arise... His left hand snared through their own thoughts..." then her head fell onto her chest and she fell back onto her pillow.

A few seconds later she sat up straight wondering what had happened, she had no memory of her prediction. Fortunately, yet unfortunately, one other had heard her words. Severous Snape had been lurking in the silent common room and her words had easily reached his ears. He quickly scribbled them down on a piece of parchment so he wouldn't forget. Predictions made by powerful witches or wizards usually came true, for the good or the bad. He'd best remember this incase it came in handy later... not that he really planned on shareing it. He'd use it for his own profit.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily fell asleep in Dan's arms. He gently placed her in her bed and quietly left the dorm. Kal wondered what happened with the Slytherin who was it? Oh yeah Tera she thought. Wonde what happened to her. Lexi fell asleep with guitly thoughts on her conscience for it was she who had made Lily break up with Tera. Lily was first up and she was refreshed. She giggled and conjured up to buckets of ice cold water. She levitated them and positioned them above her friend's heads. Under her breath she counted.

"1....2....3 GO!" she lifted her wands upward and the buckets emptied on her friends faces.

"LILY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" skrieked Lexi who was not a morning person.

Kal woke up sputtering and tackled Lily very fast foor someone who had just gtten up. Lexi joined in and they tickled Lily until she was at their mercy. Lily stood up rubbing her sides and glaring at them playfully.

"Hey guys by the way I CALL BATHRROM!" called Lily as she raced into the bathrooom and locked the door.

"LILY GET OUT NOW!" yelled Kal. It was just at that moment that they heard the water running out of the shower.

"Lily get ur bloody......." yelled Lexi with a couple of swear words mixed in there.

Sirius, James and Remus woke up to the loud noises from the girls dorm. James automatically started to worry while Sirius mutttered something like

"Bloody women making us wake up at this ti...."

()()()In The Slytherin 7th Girls Dorm()()()

Tera groggily woke up to the pitch black of 2:00 in the morning. She blinked her eyes wearily and looked at her surroundings. Then she realized that she was at school and it was the begging of a new term. She hurried to the bathroom and took a minute-or-less shower then jumped into her clothes. As she was brushing her hair she looked at her dormies. Narcissa Black with her black hair always tied up into a pony-tail. And her guant skin covering a lean, skinny frame. She looked weak; she looked weak as if she could not lay a punch on a three year old. But hidden within her slender frame was power. She could easily hurt anyone, she was without a doubt stong. And then there was Narcissa's sister Bellatrix Black. She had most of the same physical appearance as her sister. Only, Bellatrix was weak, she had not the might of her sister. But she made up for the physical power she lacked with the unbreakable will she posessed. Then after Tera finished brushing her hair she dumped her trunk's contents onto her bed hopeing to find her textbooks. After five minutes of desperate searching she found them all and she tip-toed downstairs so she wouldn't wake up the light sleeper Narcissa. Just as Tera'd come to the bottom of the stairs she bumped into someone. Someone none other then Severous Snape.

....In The Gryffindor Dorm....

Lily walked out of teh bathroom ready for the pillow attack. Sure enough as soon as she walked out of the washroom BAM a pillow came her way but Lily had already put on a simple Shield Charm.

"Kal time for plan 2" muttered Lexi

"Ok 1....2....3 GO GO GO!" said Kal

The 2 girls charged after Lily. They were fully changed and ready for the chase. Lily ran down the stairs and jumped behind the couch. Since Lily was on her muggle track team she was pretty fast. She was behind teh couch before Kal and Lexi had gotten to the top of the stairs. They walked down quietely trying not to attarct to much attention. Too bad Sirius did not notice the looks of deep concentration on their faces.

"Lex darling why did you wake up the WHOLE BLOODY GRYFFINDOR TOWER THIS MORNING??" he yelled

Lily jumped up and ran. She shouted over her shoulder.

"Thanks Black! I owe you one"

Tera looked up quickly and took three steps back when she realized that she had run into Severous. "S- sorry!" she muttered whlie wondering what the heck some one else was doing up this early. He just smiled and said, "It's ok." It was then that Tera realized that his eyes were brown... almost warm, just with a hint of coolness in them. ((i know he has black eyes but trust me, i know what i'm doin!)) Then she shook her head and walked past him towards a black corner in the room. She just sat down waiting for the dawn to rise. Even though hardly any light shone through the windows she pulled out a sketch pad and a pencil. Her two best friends ever since... She shook her head again and drew.

Lily ran as fast as she could.

"Oof" she had bumped into someone.

It was Dan.

"Hey Lily can we talk?"

Dan pulled Lily into the broom closet without letting her answer.

"Lily...I think....i think we shoudl see other people."

Lily mouther wordlessly and then she ran out. She ran until her lungs were ready to burst. She collapsed by the lake sobbing uncontrollably and shaking. She eventually stopped crying and thought. First she had lost her best friend now her boyfriend. Whatever the case it was up to her to make everything right again. With that she started walking determindly toward the Slytherin Common Room.

Tera sucked on the end of her pencil thinking of what to draw. Snape was standing in the middle of the common room with a pensive look on his face. Then an idea came. She started to draw passionately, including every detail before she forgot. A few minutes later she decided that she couldn't stand being in the common room any longer. Snape gave her the creeps as he just stood there, looking at her. Abruptley she left and determidely headed over to the lake, knowing that she could at least find some peace there. On the way she added a line here, shaded in a shadow there to her would-be masterpiece. Her brow was furrowed and she didn't pay attention to where she was going... 'this shadow is waay to far to the right... the light isn't even comeing from the right way for it...' she thought. Then as she intensely erased she bumped into someone. "Sorry... I wasn't paying attention.." she muttered then looked up to see who it was. Her throat constricted as she saw Lily Evans standing before her. She quickly looked down at her drawing and felt lost for words. She had bumped into Lily. Her best and only friend. No- her used-to-be only friend. She was sick and tired of fighting, she was sick and tired of not being friends. Most of all she was sick in her soul. The long time away from Lily had cause it to tarnish. "Lily I-" Tera started to say, but was cut off.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily looked at her former friend and almost grinned until she heard someone calling her name.

"LILY get over here now!!" yelled Lexi.

Lily turned to see her friends running over to her.

"Oh whats _SHE_ doing here Lily? You really shouldn't hang out with losers." Spat out Lexi

Lily's patience snapped and she found herself screaming.

"LEXI CATRINA TOLERN IS IT ANY CONCERN OF YOURS IF I HANG OUT WITH TERA?? YOU LITTLE BI-." But Lily was cut off with a new voice.

"Lily I heard..." panted Remus.

"You heard what Lupin?" said Lily angrily. "That Dan broke up with me sure the whole school probably knows."

"No...Lily did you know that James is Head Boy?"

Obviously that was the wrong thing to say.

"WHAT????? JAMES POTTER IS HEAD BOY? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Lily now just calm down." Said Kal in a soothing voice.

"Kal, Lexi and Remus can you please leave? I need to talk to Tera."

Tera was surprised at first by the smile her old time friend had given her and then the abrupt interuption by Remus and Lexi. Then the outburst about Potter.... Lily hadn't changed all that much! She felt euphoric that Lily wanted to speak to her, it'd been three years! Three god damned long years... Then incase Lexi pulled Lily off and away like she looked quite ready to do, Tera said in a small, audible, sorrow-filled voice, "Lily... I'm sorry!" You could tell that she meant it. Her eyes started to brim with tears and she knew that this time she could not avoid them from spilling. Even though her eyes were now pouring tears it could clearly be seen in her eyes that what she said was true and soul felt. '_Lexi, don't pull her away! Don't pull away my friend before she can forgive me!' _she thought desperately. It felt so good to have said sorry, but the tears came stonger as if washing away the grief over the years. Her knees felt weak, and then she was on them with her head in her hands crying, crying hard. Who cared if Remus and Lexi were standing there as well as Lily? She was sorry, and she hoped to god that she could be forgiven.

Lily was shocked at how sad Tera sounded. Like how she felt.....all the hate Lily had felt slowly went away. Until of course she saw Lexi still standing there with Remus at her side.

"Uh yeah guys yoo hoo." Called Lily. Remus and Lexi snapped out of the daze. "Yeah go.....NOW!"

Remus and Lexi started walking away talking in low voices. Lily turned to Tera and smiled. And for the first time in 3 years it was genuine.

"Tera....It's all my fault...I didn't want to....I had to..." sobbed Lily

Tera stood up and embraced Lily. But Lily broke away.

"You...You should know the truth. I did something really stupid in 3rd Year and only Lexi knew about it....." the story came pouring out and Lily finished by saying "You shouldn't even be talking to me...after all I did? I understand if you hate me." After saying that Lily turned and walked away with the tears finally spilling over her cheeks as she walked away from her friend.

"Lily!" cried Tera almost desperately. Like three years ago she ran towards the retreating form of her friend and held out a hand putting it on her shoulder. "Lily..." she said in a firm tone looking her straight in the eye, "I DON'T hate you, I never have."

Lily almost cried becuase those words had brought her smile back. She jumped on Tera and Tera giggled.

'Same old Lily...." she muttered.

They walked back to the Great Hall chattering abotu this and that until they got to the doors.

"Well this is it....ready Tera?" asked Lily.

"Ready."

With that they walked into the great hall entering to complete and utter silence.

Tera had a huge smile glued onto her face, one that only Lily could bring to her. Her best friend... It took three years... wow. She could've laughed at the huge silence in the great hall, she could do anything if she and Lily were friends. She knew that people from Slytherin would hate her more for hanging out with a _Gryffindor_ but she could care less. All was right with the world, from the beautiful sky to the smile that she could see on Dumbledore's face. He'd always encouraged friendships between the houses. Already she could feel the tarnish in her soul starting to ebb, the wonderful Lily had done her magic again!


	5. Chapter 5

Lily and Tera parted ways. Lily slipped into her seat beside Kal and away from Lexi. She started eating and as if waking from a daze everyone in the hall resumed eating and talking. It was only then that Lexi exploded. Litterally. She threw up.

Tera's smile stayed on even when she was at the Slytherin table. It was then that she remembered the sketch book that was in her hand. She looked at the picture and wondered how anyone could've possibly drew something like that. Something so... sad. It had an aura around it as if one could never be happy again. The picture was an accurate one of a dementor at sunset, sucking out a child's soul. Only, you could see the soul, and it was like a shadow, as if it wasn't really whole in the first place. The child was Tera. Tera felt her stomach jolt, it was sad, how could she have been so sad? To draw something so... Then Lucious came and sat next to her.

"Hello," he said in his drawling voice.

He had seen Tera walk into the hall with the mudblood filth Evans.

"What's that you have there?" he asked as he took away Tera's sketchbook.

"Hey! That's mine!" Tera said trying to snatch back her sketchbook. He only grinned tauntingly and started looking at the drawings. His face fell however when he saw the sketches, all as sad as the next. There were many different things in there, A person with a sword through their heart with the blood slowly, what looked like painfully, oozing out onto the rain covered grass, for it was raining, and the clouds covered the moon and stars; another with the sun rising over a battlefeild where a maiden stood amidst the carelessly strewn corpses crying, with the wind blowing through her hair; one with a girl falling off of a cliff with a look of mingled happiness and grief, with her cloak billowing about her. In every picture the girl, or the person was Tera. Lucious' mouth was open in a mix of horror, sympathy, and sterness. Tera looked away and slowly nibbled at a carrot that was on a nearby plate.

Lily noticed that Lucious Malfoy had sat down with Tera and she felt a hot surge of anger. It almost overspilled when Sirius Black cam and hissed "The Slytherin _AGAIN_ Lily? What are you thinking it could seriously harm your rep.." but Lily cut him off.

"Ok Sirius Black if you hate her so much why did I hear you tell Lupin that you had a crush on her since 2nd Year? ((My special Twist! LOL)) I will tell you one thing Black. If you say another word about her I will see to it that evryone in the Hall knows about your SECRET CRUSH ON TERA THE SLYTHERIN." Lily said those last words out loud so the whole Hall Heard.

"Ooops Black sorry to late" said Lily smirking.

A very red Sirius was being stared at throughout the hall. Running through everyone's mind was _Sirius Black likes Tera The Slythern. _Except for a few hysterical girls who were crying out that it was a lie and Sirius loved them.

Tera was relieved of Lucious' hard face after seeing her deathly gloomy drawings when she heard Lily shout out... No.. she couldn't have just shouted out that. Not that Sirius Black had a crush on her since second year. No way. Why then in third year did he make her feel like shit? Like she was low just because she was Slytherin? She was confused now... Just as these thoughts were flying around her head like a ping-pong ball Lucious's steadily growing red face became clear. His thoughts were along Tera's. Lily didn't just say what he thought she'd said. Had she? After all Black couldn't have Tera. She would be his if anyone's. He temporarily forgot about the drawings he'd just seen and a thankful Tera slipped the sketchbook from his hands and shoved it into her bag. She started eating finally feeling hunger return to her stomach. At the same time she shoveled some eggs and a whole sausage into her mouth, along with a strip or two of bacon. There was no doubt about it, she was a pig. Lucious watched the half funny have scary spectacle of Tera eating. By just glancing at her he'd chatagorized her into a fine young lady who knew her manners well, one who was quite predictable. He of course was _very_ wrong. Tera was anything BUT that. After eating a few more things she wiped her mouth with her robe's sleeve and chugged down a third of a litre of pumpkin juice. She stood up and when she did so did Lucious. "No Malfoy," she said.

"But-" he protested.

"I am not your girlfriend so you have absolutely no need to follow me around." she said sternly. She couild see his mouth open and close. Her eyes looked steely hiding the warmth in them. Lucious felt like he'd been hit right in the face; how could Tera suddenly be like this to him? When she'd kissed him the other night... did that mean nothing? He suddenly felt hot retaliation but fought it. Fine. He'd have his own way in the end. Even if it came down to force.

Lily saw Tera get up with Lucious trying to follow. She felt mad again. He had no right to follow her around unless.......no she wasn't dating him. It just couldn't be. She had to ask so she jumped up and followed Tera. Tera had stopped and grinned.

"So you knew I'd come?" said Lily also grinning.

"Yep" said Tera grinning.

The dou walked around talking of old times and plans for the future. When Tera asked what had happened with Dan she shrugged trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. But when Tera asked if she had any new guy in mind Lily blushed a brilliant shade of read and said Yes.

"Ohhhhh who who???" asked Tera

"Um.....James Potter" muttered Lily

Tera shrieked and quickly shut up aster getting a look from a passing ghost.

"Are you sure? like you have hated him forever."

"Yes I thinks so" said Lily

Tera and Lily continued walking in silence until Lily thought of an idea for revenge.

"So Tera I have a certain feeling that a certain Black likes you" said Lily ina singsong voice.

"Yeah If you're talkign about Bellatrix she is weird but am pretty sure she is not a les...."

"Not a girl dimwit! Sirius Black

Tera stopped walking for a second and mumbled,

"I can't decide if I was happier when I thought you meant Bellatrix or when you said Black. I mean, nothing's wrong with Black... It's just that he's said stuff that's made me not believe that statement. 'What's that filthy Slytherin scum doing here?' particulary sticks out in my mind." She had felt injured ever since he'd said that. Did he mean that because she was in Slytherin she was fithy scum? Cause if he meant that... then she agreed with him. But he could've also meant that any way it was HER that was the filthy scum. He'd shaken her self confidence (which had already been quite low) more than she thought possible. Why did it matter if she was in Slytherin? Why did he actually have to SAY that? He could've just thought that...


	6. Chapter 6

Lily and Tera parted ways and Lily headed to the Gryffindor Tower. She got to the Portrait Hole before Sirius did. When the ortrait was about to close he ran there and jumped in before it closed. Lily and Sirius walked together in silence until they were in the common room. When Sirius in a harsh whisper said "Why did you tell her?"

Lily was shocked at the way Sirius was acting. She had never thought what she heard was true. Didn't , in the 3rd year he call her Filthy Slytherin scum? This guy hated her friend and now.....it was all so confusing. Lily sank into a chair.

"Why Lily?" asked Sirius again.

"I was mad Sirius....you know how get." Said Lily with a small smile. Sirius however did not return the smile.

"She knows, the whole school knows." Whispered Sirius

"Sirius get up of your lazy arse and go get her then!" said Lily infuriated that men could be so stupid.

"What?" asked Sirius

"Ok Srius did you know you are probably not the only one after her? After me saying that in the hall a lot of guys would probably ask her out just to say that they had dated her when the 'Great Sirius Black' couldn't"

"Really?" asked Sirius

"Sirius I know guys... that's how they act. They date you for the fun...nothing more." Said Lily with tears in her eyes.

"Ok I will then." Said Sirius with new energy.

"You go get her."

He walked out of the Common Room with a determined look on his face.

Tera walked slowly towards the dungeons and the Slytherin common room. She couldn't get out of her head what Lily had said about Sirius, after all he wasn't bad. Not bad at all... he didn't go around parading the fact that he came from a very whole-hearted pure blood family. And his hair and eyes.... She shook her head and brought herself to reality just as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around, it was Lucious again.

"Lucious," she started to say but he cut her off.

"Hello Tera," he replied greasily. She rolled her eyes, unleashing her uncontrollable sarcasm. He saw her roll her eyes and said before she could think further, "Will you go out with me Tera?" Tera was shocked inwardly but on the outside made a face that was pure brilliance and happiness. In a higher-then-usual voice she squeeked, "Ooooh Lucious really?! This is what I've always wanted!" His smile greatened then said, "Yes! I knew it!" Tera burst out laughing.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it? I wouldn't go out with you Malfoy! I'd much sooner die."

Then she walked away from him. Admittedly her hair and hat did hide her expression a bit so might have hid some of the sarcasm but seriously. Who in their right mind would go out with Lucious Malfoy? Tera wondered how anyone could be so thick headed when she felt another hand on her shoulder. She whipped around ready to punch who she was sure to be Malfoy straight in the face. However she stopped and lowered her fist when she realized that Malfoy wasn't back, but rather Black was here.

Sirius was nervous. Her stood the crush he had for 5 years and if possible in his eyes, she was even more gorgeous up close.

"Uhhhh Tera? Uh can I talk to you?"

Without waiting for an answer he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the library. Tera struggled until she reliezed that it was no use. _Stupid Quidditch _she thought. Sirius had dragged her over to a corner and he tooka deep breath.

"Tera I don't know how to ask this....but.....

Tera looked searchingly into his eyes. "But...?" she asked. She was deep down thankful that he had pulled her away, now she was well away from Malfoy. Nervously she looked over her shoulder almost afraid that Malfoy would be standing there seething, ready to grab her away. Thankfully all that was there were the rows of books and the usual madame Pince looking around like a hawk for loud people, or people hideing food in her library. Then she turned back to Sirius waiting for what he was going to say.

"Tera will you go out with me?" blurted out Sirius. He looked as if he wanted to take those words back.

Suddenly it felt as if a storm was raging in her ears. He couldn't be asking this... no way. She felt like asking him coldly yet sarcasticly, 'You're still the same person that called me a filthy Slytherin scum right?' but she couldn't. She looked at his hair, then his eyes, then last looked into his eyes with her piercing glare almost penetrating his soul. She could tell that he was good hearted and had no bad intentions about this. She couldn't keep away the sarcasm away however. While rolling her eyes she said in a low, obviously sarcastic tone, "No, why on Earth would I do that?" she almost regretted saying that however, he instantly looked down. She roled her eyes again and said, "Wow, guys are real thick when it comes to noteing sarcasm! Duh Black!" she said laughing.

Sirius looked at her with a brilliant smile upon his face. He gave her a bone crushing hug and lifted her up with ehr giggling and screaming. This continued until Madam Pince came and kicked them out. Still giggling Tera burst out in hysterics. This could not be happeneing to her. Sirius Black a _Gryffindor _was asking her out. Sirius calmed her down by telling her to meet him in the Entrance Hall next Hogsmeade Trip. He left her there and skipped away to the Gryffindor Common Room to an excited Lily.

Tera felt so happy. But a shadow lurked in her mind still... The way that Lucious had been seething at their last meeting was scary. And the way that Severous had been looking at her... it all sent a chill down her spine. A cold, nasty chill. She shivered at the thought. She didn't even see _why_ guys wanted to ask her out. Couldn't they tell that she was perfectly happy to be alone by the way she covered her eyes or kept them in shadow? Did they think she looked cute or something? She snorted at the thought. Of course not. If they really knew what she looked like they might not feel the same way. On the right side of her face there was a long, jagged white scar reaching from her eyebrow to her neck. It was a severe reminder that there was someone else in her life who hurt her. Hurt her as much physically as her departure from Lily had mentally. This person was none other then her very own brother. She shook away the thought reminding herself what had led her to think like that. And her right eye was blind, a milky white color. But if you looked closely it was a doorway to within. It was a gateway to her soul, to all of her secrets. Another reason why she kept the right side of her face hidden. And her right ear was just a stump. Part of it had been cruely ripped off and the bottom half remained. Her left ear was cut off at the top. So that no one could truely know her heritage. She never wanted to show any one her true self on the outside. She took out her sketchbook again and reviewed what she'd drawn. A ship flooding, a girl hanging onto the stern's railing which was now well above the water. In her eyes she was going to let go, and her fingers were triggered to fall away. Another where the stars were shining black and the moon was gone, a spirit of a girl running away. Yet another with just a girl standing for a school photo. In her eyes a dead spirit lurked. Then roughly Tera put away the sketchbook. But pulled it out again and turned into the study room, a place where in peace students could do their work. She sat down and started to draw. From her pencil came forth another scene only this one was of fear. Crouched in a darkened forest was a girl looking wildly around and in her eyes was a fear so great that it reflected Tera's own. She drew what she felt. And the darkness started to press in towards the girl as if with it bringing her doom.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius was triumphant. Happier than he had been for a long time. He skipped into the Portarit Hole to a very eagerly awaiting Lily.

"Soooo what did she say????? Details Details." Lily asked.

"She said yes!!" yelled Sirius

"Really yay!! YAY! YAY!" yelled Lily and she jumped up and gave Sirius a hug. They were happily skipping like children when Kal walked down and said quietly.

"Lexi told me."

After drawing her drawing Tera put it away and left the room. She was looking up and trying to be alert as she walked along the halls towards the Slytherin common room. As she entered she noticed a new post on the wall of notices. She quickly strode over and read outloud,

"Art competition! Draw your best and submit your drawing to Professer Sprout in green house three by December the 1st..."

December first? Hmmm that was a few months away. She shrugged not particulary interested. So what? It was an art competition woopdeedoo! The judges would probably scream at the first sight of her drawing. She headed up the stairs sluggishly then instantly started back down again when Narcissa was walking towards the door. On second thought, there never was any harm in hurrying to class. She walked towards the north tower, and Professer Trelawny. As well as Divinition. Somehow she excelled in that class even though she found it strange. As she stepped into the room she realized that she was the first student there. For the fourth-or-so time that day, she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"I've sensed your power throughout the years, and indeed it is blossoming! Last night I felt an aura that I've rarely ever felt before, the aura of a prediction! You are quite a powerful seer... I would like to personally train you, if you wish that is."

Professer Trelawny bowed after saying what she had to say. Feeling honoured Tera accepted and bowed in turn.

Kal walked in with a grim look.

"She told me Lily. How could you? After all we did for you? You did that? I knew it! You _are_ better with Tera."

"Kal not you too. It was a long time ago. It's done but I stopped the training. They accepted me when you guys didn't. I WAS DESPERTAE FOR PETE'S SAKE!" yelled Lily

"Hey am I missing something here..." started Sirius

"Shut Up Black." Yelled Kal

"I thought you were different Kal! I thought you weren't like Lexi. Too bad I was wrong!"

"I would rather be like Lexi than you Lily Evans!" yelled Kal

"Fine, by the way you'll be happy to know. I am moving out...out of the dorm. Head Girl and Boy get their own tower."

"Fine an extra bed would be a better companion than you." With that Kal stormed out.

Lily collapsed on the floor and cried. _My friends..friends. Yeah right like they were ever my friends. Kal was my best friend for like ever and now.... I HATE LEXI!_

Sirius knelt down beside Lily and picked her up and dropped her on the sofa. _Poor Lily. If my friends ever did that I would be mad but I wouldn't cry if Prongs left me.....would I?_ Thought Sirius. Eventually the crying stopped and she smiled.

"Thanks Sirius I knew you were an ok guy."

"I know...I know"

Lily laughed and threw a pillow at him. He was such a conceited git. Well whatever.

"Lils...do you want to tell me what happened? You don't have too...."

"It's ok Black it was like this......"

****

xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX

Cliffie he he he. As i said on my page Tines will not be here for a while and she writes the Tera parts so I have to write by myself so there will be more Lily and Less Tera. BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

Tera suddenly felt a surge of happiness. Maybe there _was_ something out there that she was good at. Then she looked at the clock. Twenty more minutes 'til class starts. "Professor?" she asked hesitantly, "How _do_ you train a seer?" Proressor Trelawny smiled at her then replied, "It is fairly tricky and I do not know entirely. I shall do my best however. During class is a big part of you training, if not all. Now then... if you would please not disturb me for a few moments... I feel a vision springing to mind..." then the professor walked off. Tera decided to climb down the ladder and wait there for class to start. Up here felt more foreboding. However, just as she climbed down the ladder and it rocketed back up someone came walking towards her. A very unpleasent someone. Lucious Malfoy.

Lily started to talk.

"Ok Black do not interrupt me. When I was in my 3rd Year I had NO friends whatsoever. I was seriuosly lonely and I thought of killing myself. I decided against it but I wanted to take revenge on the world for ignoring me. So I joined the deatheaters. Well not exactly joined but got into training. As you know I am way into Charms and I changed my appearance. I had black hair and black eyes. I dressed as a goth. Anyway I was in the training. Snape was there too. He recognized me and threatened to tell Voldemort that I was a muggle-born. Me being afraid agreed to his terms. I had to...had to....."

Lily collapsed on the floor. Sirius picked her up but she was unconscious. He carried her to the Hospital Wing while running. She was cold freezing. She was not moving at all. _Lily please don't be dead please!_

Just as Tera came out of her deep thinking -which could occur anytime, anywhere- she saw Lucious right in front of her. _Damnit! I should have stayed in the tower!_ she cursed in her head. "What do you want Lucious?" she asked, hopeing the ground could either swallow her up, or him. He smiled and then replied, "I'm just waiting for class to start, you?" _I'm waiting for you to die!_ "Same here." _Why is he inching closer towards me? _Tera thought. She looked to the left then in two steps she was one foot out of his reach. Just in case. _Fifteen more minutes 'til class..._ Tera was sure to never forget what happened next. With incredulous speed Lucious had pinned her arms to her side and her legs pinned against the wall. In her ear he whispered, "Don't worry Tera, I'll have you yet..." Then as quickly as he'd come up to her he was casually on the other wall, just as a Gryffindor walked over.

Sirius burst into the Hospital Wing yelling "Madame Pomphrey!" Madam Pomphrey hurried out and cried out

"My dear what happened?" asked Madame Pomphrey as she led Sirius over to a bed.

"Ah she was talking to me an then she "

Madam Pomphrey shooed him out after she had made Lily comfortable. Sirius walked to Divination which was his next class. He couldn't help but feel guilty. It was him who asked Lily to explain. He arrived there to see Tera standing on the opposite wall as Luciuos Malfoy. Sirius walked up to Tera and gave her a hug. He whispered in her ear

"Lily's in the hospital wing....wanna see her?"

"What.....why??"

Sirius grabbed her arm and steered her towards the Hospital Wing.

Tera's mind exploded with questions. _What?! Lily?! Hospital Wing?! Why?! AAAARRRRGH!_ She asked in a serious tone, "Sirius, why is she there?" something told her that Sirius knew something.

Lucious glared at Black's back as he hugged Tera. So, Tera was hanging out with stupid Gryffindor scum? If he had a say he'd put an end to it. He'd put an end to it all. Tera _would_ love him, and only him! She wouldn't go near Evans, Black, or any other Gryffindor! Tera _was _his. He smiled, because he knew exactly what he'd do.

"Tera I can't tell you exactly what happened to Lily....sorry but we _NEED_ to go and see her."

Sirius steered Tera through the many corridors and eventually they arrived at the Hospital Wing.

"Sirius Black....and his friend you can absolutely NOT go see Ms.Evans. She is not well. I absolutely forbid it."

"Madam do you think that you can keep me away?" asked Sirius with his eyebrows raised

"Fine Mr.Black 5 minutes."

"15"

"10"

"Fine. Thanks Madam."

Tera furrowed her brow as she heard Madame Pomfrey telling them they can not see Lily. Then she saw Lily in a Hospital Wing bed. She looked pale and cold. Tera whispered, "Sirius, can you please explain as best you can what happened?" As she heard him tell her what happened she could feel tears come to her eyes, but they did not fall. Beneath her breath she whispered something in an almost dead tongue- Elvish. (i'll just write down the translation) "_Lily... feel the warmth of this world... come back to me! See the light..."_ then, kneeling next to the bed she placed a hand on Lily's forehead. From her fingers spread joy and warmth, transferring it into Lily. Then as an afterthought she gave her a happy memory of the two friends being together. _"Lily... come back to me!"_ Then, a silent tear fell right above where Lily's heart should be. Tera could only hope now that Lily would get better. She felt weakened from performing Elvish treatment, but she didn't regret it. Not one bit.

Lily woke up slowly. There was something on her hand...something warm. She fell back asleep. Sirius watched Tera in confusion. He decided not to ask her what she was doing until later. He sat beside her watching....for a sign of life from Lily. He checked his watch and swore.

"Tera....TERA! We have to go now the bell is gonna ring."

"Ok...just a sec." Tera took one more fleeting glance at Lily and followed Sirius.

Sirius and Tera ran to Divination and reached there around 5 seconds before the bell rang. They sat together on the floor panting. Not aware of the whole class straring at their fellow Gryffindor and Slytherin. The silvery ladder descended and everyone climbed up. Sirius tugged Tera's arm and took her toward James' table.

"What's she doing here?" hissed James

"We're dating." Said Sirius absentmindly.

"What..." but James could not finish his sentence as Trewalney swept in.

Tera could feel eyes staring at her from behind. No doubt they belonged to Lucious Malfoy. With a half smile on her face she replied to James' reaction, "Well if I bug you that much then I could just sit at another table. But don't forget, today we're doing a multitude of things involving skill which I am sorry to say you don't possess. Trelawny can tell when you're faking," she smiled, "Byeee!" Then she quickly started for another table. She had always had a talent in Divination and everyone knew it. They could fail because of James' grudge... or be helped by not being revolted.

"James look what you've done!" whispered Sirius

"What?? She's the one who left!"

"Tera...please come back....!" called Sirius and when she approached again he whispered "please tell me answers I am going to fail this subject!"

Tera simply smirked and sat down again. This time James did not say a word but instead tried to act politely.

"Tera what did you do with Lily back at the hospital wing?" whispered Sirius

"What...what Lily what about Lily...she's in the hospital wing!?" whispered James

"Shut up Prongs....so Tera what did you do?"

Tera became extremely interested in the speck of dust in front of her. She shut her eyes and muttered something under her breath. The dust spec turned into crystal and fell into her hand.

"Magic." Whispered Tera

She smirked at the look on their faces. She whispered, "I used some magic and something else that i havn't for a long, long time." She took a deep breath and made sure no one was listening, "You may not believe this, but I'm not exactly a human," she looked around again, "I'm an Elf. I have healing powers, a basic magic." she smiled again, although it was a different smile. A smile hiding the fear inside of her. She remembered her brother, and what he'd do to her if he found out. She knew that she'd experiance even worse pain then ever before. Instantly she became closed. Even the eye of hers that people could see seemed to have lost all light. Her face now had an expression of blankness. But if you looked closely you could tell that she was afraid, terribly afraid.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius looked at Tera as if she was crazy. Then a look of understanding dawned on him.

"Elf eh? So that's what you were doing to Lily!"

"Whoa Sirius wait a minute....your girlfriend is an elf?" said James bewildered

"I'm not exactly his girlfriend." Said Tera blushing like crazy.

James just raised his eyebrows. He had seen how Sirius had looked at Tera. It was a look that he know was on his face whenever he saw Lily..._wait, LILY!_

"What happened to Lily?" asked James yet again 

"Aww she just collapsed and fainted, no big." Said Sirius

"What? She collapsed? How? When?"

Tera jumped in at that moment. "Yes Pot—I mean James she collapsed at lunch break for uh..," Tera glanced at Sirius before continuing, "becuase ah...she ate something bad."

Tera knew that that had been a very bad lie. 1. Because it was a lie. 2. because for her to lie. And if she did... there could be a consequence. But only who would ever fall for that? She was an elf, and due to that and a curse from her brother it was almost impossible sometimes.

"So students, first we shall start off with the tea leaves, we must review you!" said Professor Trelawny. She handed out the tea cups to everyone and everyone went through the process just like they had their first time.

"You're not supposed to drink the dregs Sirius," Tera mumbled as he started to drink them as well as the tea.

"Give your cup to the person on your left..." Tera gave her cup to Sirius and got James'. All that she could see was a sun... and a cloud. Meaning that he would be happy, yet something would happen to the person he loved... something dire. She looked up with a pale face not wanting to share what she'd read.

"Tera? Are you ok?" asked James (a/n he was actually being nice?!)

"Ah yeah yours ah means that you will he happy but....ah you will suffer some disappointment." Said Tera. It wasn't a complete lie so the curse couldn't do anything.

"Really?? Does it say who will be my wife?" asked James excitedly

"No Po—I mean James it only shows.....stuff."

"Hey stop interrogating my girl!" said Sirius indignantly

"Ok ok Paddy."

Sirius peered into Tera's cup and twisted it. Then in an uncanny impression of Prof. Trewalney he said

"Oh my dear....it is the grim!"

Tera grabbed the cup while playfully punching Sirius. But when she looked into the cup the grim was indeed there.

She leaned back slightly in her chair but then shook her head. Even if it was the grim she'd already faced many grim experiances so one more couldn't hurt, could it?

"Class, palm-reading!" Professor Trelawny was just shouting out what activity was next, "Read the palm of the person to your left," she finished. Tera thought for a quick second, she'd be reading Sirius' palm, Sirius would read James', and James would read hers.

"Give me your palm Sirius," Tera said so that she could read it.

Lily woke up groggily and yawned. She looked around. She was in the Hospital Wing. How she got there, she had no clue. Madam Pomphrey bustled in.

"Oh good you're awake. Now take this and eat this. You should get your strength back soon."

"Uh...Madam why am I here?" asked Lily

"Mr. Black didn't tell me. He's the one who brought you in."

"Sirius?"

Sirius willingly gave his palm to Tera. She started tracing lines on his palm and muttered to herself. She looked up at him her face paler than before and choked. She cleared her throat and said

Tera was scared at all of the things she was seeing today. Were they all true? Or were they simple dilusions? She retraced two lines which crossed eachother and traced them again. She hadn't made a mistake. Death. War. Pain. It was so clearly written. She couldn't help but wonder if indeed she was seeing right. But wait- there was something else. In more faded lines she could read love, happiness, and courage. Well, it wasn't all that bad then. She was relieved that his life would not be entirely hopeless. Her mind flickered back to Lily. She put down Sirius' hand again so that he could do the same procedure with James.

"You have... six different words," she told Sirius. Normally people only had two to four. (I'm making this up, I actually have no clue) "Just look at the palm and see which lines connect," she instructed. "The connecting lines are the only ones you actually need to pay attention to, and their symbols are easy enough. Wait a second..." she said. This could all go by so much faster if they actually _knew _what to do without her telling them. Quickly she touched both of their foreheads, giving them her knowledge. She smiled as she removed her hands, now they knew what to do.

James gasped. He knew what to do. It was amazing. He never like Divination becuase he could never do it but now....he knew it. He glanced down at his palm. Immediately he saw the lines that interconnected. He tryed to see symbols but eventually he gave up.

"Uh Tera a little help here please." Said James

"Guess your glad I'm here eh James?" teased Tera

"Yeah...yeah now help?"

Tera showed James how to read it. He started to get excited when she told him how he could find out how old he would live to be. He looked into the book but he looked crestfallen. He was supposed—according to the book—to die when he was 35. He asked Tera to check it over again. It was confirmed. He was supposed to die when he was 35. Sirius cleared his throat. He was getting a little annoyed. His date (he wasn't sure if he wanted to call her his girlfriend yet) was paying a bit tooo much attention to James. Just when Tera turned to Sirius the bell rang. The class hurried to gather their books and get out of the classroom. James hurried past then whispering that he was going to see Lily. Sirius and Tera walked down together completely unaware of the shadow....waiting for the right moment.

"Uhg, potions! I hate that class..." Tera mumbled as she was departing Sirius' company-seeing as they had different classes. "See you Sirius!" she said to his retreating form. Clutching her textbooks in her arms she headed down for the dungeons. Professor Sthay was as evil as ever and gave them assigned seats.

"I find that this class _talks _far too much for my likeing," he reasoned. Tera sat at her assigned table and was unpleasantly joined by three other people: Lucious, Severous, and Narcissa. Tera glumly got out her nessasary equipment then waited for further instructions. Already she could tell that this would be a boring day.

Sirius walked, more like ran to Transfiguration. He was strangely happy. Not like a everyday happy but a happy that can come only when you are in love. Sirius made it in just as the bell rang. James wasn't there. The class was easy, as usual. It was his besty subject. He spent the rest of his time wrting down ideas to prank the Slytherins except Tera of course. If he didn't do that he was thinking of what Tera had done. She was an elf. How....wait then he remembered something. Her brother had hurt her? Wait she hadn't told him that. He racked his brain. It was when he remembered that she had touched his forehead. He had gotten some of her memories. He instantly got mad at the person who would do this to Tera. Class was over. He had promised Tera to meet her at the Great Hall entrance. She was supposed to come from Potions. He waited and waited but she didn't come.

"Something has to be wrong." He muttered and set off toward the dungeons.

As the bell rang Tera shot out of her seat and started to make her way to the door. At least- she _tried_ to. A cold hand was on her shoulder and kept her back a moment longer. She turned to see Lucious Malfoy. Revolted she staticed him, hopeing he wouldn't notice that it wasn't natural. If anything, his grip intensified. He led her out of the door and when they were outside and everyone else had gone he put his arms around her waist.

"Hello Tera my dearest," he said to her.

"Back off-" she then swore violently at him. His eyes danced with laugher, he only smirked.

"Is that any way to treat me Tera?" he asked her. Her eyes burned with fury and hatred but his grip was surprisingly like iron. To her great dismay his face drew closer until he was finally kissing her. Still having one arm free, she punched him in the side of the face, hopeing to permanently leave a bruise. She swore violently again before her eyes went black and a wind wipped around her head. With magic she forcefully pushed him away and for a few moments the wind remained and her eyes were black. Her hair was momentarily silver and then she collapsed to her knees on the floor, wondering what she'd just done.

Sirius strided down the hallway. He rounded a corner and saw Tera with Malfoy. He was about to run away when he heard her say "Backoff—and a whole stream of swears. Malfoy started talking and Sirius saw him kiss Tera. He ran out. He was so mad that he overdid the disarming spell and a strong wind whipped around. Malfoy fell but so did Tera. He sprinted toward her and grabbed her. He picked her up hoping that somehow she would wake up. His prayers were answered and Tera's eyelashes fluttered. He set her down gently and watched her.

Tera felt tense and immediately felt like punching the first person that she saw. But then she saw Sirius instead of Lucious as she'd expected. She became less tense knowing that Sirius was there. Then she turned her head to see Malfoy on the ground apparently unconsious. That calmed her too. She smiled brightly, ignoring the fact she'd just had a terrible experiance, and said,

"Hello Sirius," her smile broadened and she was staring right into his eyes, "How'd Transfiguration go?" Inwardly she was not quite so cheerful and felt scared of Malfoy. But she was a person who only showed that she was afraid under force of some kind.

"What happened Tera?" demanded Sirius

"He...just did....that" said Tera not wanting to say what happened

Sirius looked doubtful but then he smiled too. He reached into his pocket and grabbed something. It was a spare piece of parchment. He muttered a couple of words and lines appeared on the parchment. Tera leaned in to see what it was.

"Aw crap." He said, "Mcgonagall's coming!" He quickly made Malfoy conscious and told him "If you ever mess with Tera you will have me to answer to." He grabbed Tera's hand and pulled her to the Great Hall. Since Sirius didn't trust Malfoy he took Tera to the Gryffindor table. At first everyone was timid or more like not very happy to have her there but soon she had made friends. Sirius grinned and went to talk to Remus. Tera was having fun for the first time. She talked and smiled more than she did in a lifetime. She finally felt like she belonged. It was then that the idea came to her. She would get resorted....if it was ok with Dumbledore.

Tera could feel something in her stomach, and it rose and filled her entire body. At first she wasn't sure what it was and she was almost afraid. Then a memory from a long time ago came back and this was the feeling then, too. It was the feeling of being happy she realized. Would Dumbledore allow her to be resorted though? The thought that he wouldn't stayed with her and she hoped with all her hope that she could be. After lunch they had ten minutes before class and Tera took this oportunity to quickly say good-bye and speak to Professor Dumbledore. He had left the staff table a moment before and she met him in the hallway.

"Professor," she began nervously, "I was wondering if,"

"You were wondering if," he looked at her through his halfmoon spectacles, "If you could be resorted," he finished for her. She nodded her head,

"Yes Professor."

"I'm sorry to say that it is not my decision but that of the Sorting Hat. I would gladly tell you yes my dear, but it is the Hat's choice to make, however, if you would like we could go check on the matter right away," his eyes sparkled as he led the way.

"Thank you Professor, I really appreciate it!" Tera said. After a minute or two Tera found herself in the Headmaster's Office. On a wall sat the sorting hat, who seemed to stand up straighter as Tera entered. Dumbledore whispered something to the hat and then placed it, quite unexpectedly, on Tera's head.

"Well then," came the voice in her head, "You again? Well I would find it very hard to resort you, considering where you come from. Indeed, a pureblood such as yourself, but I assume that you do not know. Very well then, you are an heir of Salazar Slytherin himself, making it nearly impossible to place you elsewhere. Hmmm but you do not belong there do you? Well now that I think about it Gryffindor might suit you... perhaps. Very well, very well! I can clearly read your thoughts and feelings and it indeed does make me sad. Gryffindor it is then..." then the voice was gone.

"You had best get off to class my dear," Dumbledore said. "I will tell Professor McGonagall of the change as well as Slytherin's head of house," he smiled and waved as she left the door. Tera ran to her next class not wanting to be late, but also not wanting to run into anyone else.


	10. Chapter 10

Lily woke up. She stretched her arms and looked around. She felt something on her arm. She looked down. James' head was on her hand. It was then that she reliezed that he must have stayed with her all night. She gently shook him awake. Before she used to be repulsed when she had to touch him. She wasn't feelign that anymore. She was confused. She was supposed to hate James. Why was she feeling this?

"Huh huh whats happening? I swear Professour it wasn't be." Said James groggily

Lily laughed. She quickly stopped herself. She never had laughed at James unless she was taunting him. He looked at her and quickly sat up while smoothing his rumpled robes.

"Lily! Your awake, are you feeling ok?"asked James

"I'm fine J—Potter. You can leave now."

James stood up and stretched and walked out sulkily. He headed to the Gryffindor Tower.

The day dragged on... and on... and on... and on... and on... and on.... and on... It was going by so sluggishly that Tera didn't realize that, until a few minutes later, she'd been reading the same line in her textbook over and over again. It was going by so sluggishly that Tera didn't realize that, until a few minutes later, she'd been reading the same line in her textbook over and over again. (haha) In the back of her mind the whole day she worried about Lily. A constant shadow stretched over her mind and wouldn't go away until she had seen her friend again. Finally, while doing a complicated potion, the bell rang and the class was free to go. Tera sprinted out of class before anyone else so that she could avoid Lucious Malfoy. He was starting to give her the creeps- no wait. He started giving her the creeps a short while after she met him.

Kal walked up to Sirius and tryed to talk to him. But when she tried he just pushed her away. She kept trying.

"Black....please where is Lily?"

"Why do you care? It's not as if you're still friends." Spat Sirius

"Black even if we're not friends I still care!"

"Well you made it clear how much you cared 2 days ago!" yelled Sirius

"It's not my fault what Lily did!"yelled Kal back

"Just forget it Constell." Yelled Sirius. He stormed out.

Kal just sank to the floor and cried. Luckily nobody was in the Common Room. Lexi walked down from the Girls Dorm and looked at Kal.

"I heard you Kal! Why? Why do you want to be friends with her?" yelled Lexi, "Look who she hangs out with! Look what she did!"

"It doesn't make her any different!" cried Kal

Kal ran out. She had just lost her best friends in less than 2 days. She didn't want to lose Lily. She ran into the Great Hall and searched for Tera's face. She found her and began to push her way through the crowd.

Tera turned around and found herself face-to-face with Kal. Tera smiled because Kal had never really minded her... Then she noticed the look on Kal's face.

"Lily was in the Hospital Wing last time I saw her although I don't know if she's still in there," Tera said. By the look on Kal's face she could tell that she wanted to know where Lily was. Maybe she wanted to know more but... she wasn't all-together sure.

__

"THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TERA!" yelled Kal as she raced out of the Great Hall

Kal raced out and straight down the hall. She got to the Hospital Wing in 2 minutes flat. She muttered to herself: _Why did I run? It's not as if Lily is going anywhere._ She walked in and searched the room. She saw a Lily sitting up in bed reading a book. She hadn't noticed Kal yet. Kal breathed in and then out. She walked in and said

"Hi Lily."

"Oh Kalistra hi." Said Lily coolly

"Lily I wanted to apologise. I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"Kal! You know that I would not ever turn you away right!?" said Lily with a smile

Kal walked up to Lily and gave her a hug. Lily laughed and hugged her back.

"Oh and Lily _NEVER_ call me Kalistra again!"

Lily laughed and hugged her again. Kal left Lily and walked down to hallway when someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the shadows.

Talee, a third year muggle-born Gryffindor female, saw Tera and fell in love with the sight of her. Tera, after that second, became her idol. Of course she still didn't know her idol's name yet or, actually, anything at all. Being an outright girl Talee went up to Tera and asked,

"What's your name?" Tera whirled around to find the third year at her chest level so looked down when she responded.

"I'm Tera, what about you?"

"Talee, I'm in my third year and I'm a Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor is an awesome house."

"I know, I live in it," Talee smiled remembering all the good times she'd already had there. "Wanna be friends?" she held out her hand. Smiling, Tera shook it.

"Have you seen a person named 'Sirius Black' around?" Tera asked, wondering where her, yes she was bold enough to say it, _boyfriend_ was. Talee's eye's widened.

"_The_ Sirius Black? Nope not after gawkin at him at breakfast and lunch!"

Lily was allowed to get out of the Hospital Wing that afternoon. She walked out happily. She walked up to Prof. Dumbledore's office for he had said he wanted to meet her. She was walking there when she met James. He seemed really happy to see her. As much as she didn't want to admit it even in her mind she wasn't exactly annoyed to see him.

"Lilykins! You're out!"

"Yes Potter, now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the Headmaster's office."

"Isn't that a coincidink! I have to too!" said James using the word coincidink.

Lily shook her head with a smile. Then she remembered. She was supposed to hate him. As much as she hated it....her feelings were changing. The two walked up to the gargoyle. James whipped out a parchent whispered something and he said

"Gum Ball"

The gargoyle sprang aside. Lily stepped on the stairs with James right behind her. They arrived in the office where Prof. Dumbledore met them.

"Ah Ms.Evans and Mr.Potter I want to ask you what you are doing about a ball this year?"

"We were thinking of a masquearade ball." Said Lily shooting James a glance that said play along or else

"Yeah Prof. We were." Said James earnestly almost surprising Lily

"Ok Ms.Evans and Mr.Potter you can go now." Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

Tera laughed a little at Talee's response. How long would it take for Professor Dumbledore to speak to McGonagal? Hopefully not too long... she was tired of being Slytherin. But speaking of Slytherin... she was a decendant of him.

"Tera?"

"Hm?"

"I gotsta go now! Nice meetin' you!" then Talee ran off. Tera decided to head for the Hospital Wing to check if Lily was still in there. However, her question was answered before she reached it

"Hey Lily!" Tera said, waving.

Kal twirled around and her eyes fell on Dorrien Meadows. A guy from Ravenclaw who had a crush on her since 2nd year. She didn't want to go out with him though cause she had her eye on someone else.

"Kalistra will you please please go out with me?" he begged

Kal rolled her eyes. She hated being called Kalistra.

"No Meadows I will _NOT_. Can't you get that through your thick skull?" said Kal coldly

She turned to walk away when she felt an arm pulling her.

"You _WILL_ go out with me!" he yelled

"Let go of me." Said Kal ice dripping from every word

She whipped out her wand but Dorrien had already yelled "Expelliarmus"

"That's low even for you." Hissed Kal.

Dorrien grinned at her with a maniacal look in his eyes. His lips smashed against hers but Kal was powerless as he had already pinned her arms behind her back. She finally broke away and yelled "He—."

"Oh we can't have that." Said Dorrien "Silencio"

Dorrien whispered another word and ropes sprang up and tied themselves aroudn Kal. Her face was not covered so he could fully see her glare. He resumed what he was doing when someone yelled "STUPEFY!"

Talee skipped down the halls towards the Gryffindor common room so that she could do her homework. Tera was sooo cool and sooo awesome! But she'd forgotten to ask if she was in Gryffindor... how sucky.

"La dee da di daw daw!" she sang, "Tera is my newfound fwend!" she liked using W's when she spoke or taking off a letter at the beggining or end of a word. "Humm di did lee duh duh... duh doo doo doo dooo do doo do do dooo do dooooooooO!" then an icecold hand covered her mouth. Without thinking she licked then bit the hand and swirled around with her wand out.

"Hey Tal that _hurt!" _Shouted her best friend Dalyce. Sheepishly Talee grinned and lowered her wand.

"Sorry..."

"Nah, it's ok," Dalyce said with a grin on her face. They linked arms and headed towards the common room skipping and singing loudly where Talee had left off. Then the two of them stopped as they heard someone shout,

"Stupefy!" Curiosity led them closer to the voice while keeping in the shadows incase they weren't supposed to be there.

Dorrien fell down unconsciuos. Kal looked shock. The ropes had not affected her hearing. She tryed to turn but instead fell backwards due to the ropes. She fell into Remus' arms. He quickly untied her and said

"Kal? What happened?"

She tried to talk but when she opened her mouth no sound came out. Remus muttered something under his breath and Kal immediately found her voice.

"Remus! Thank you so much! I don't know what would have happened...." her voice trailed off. She had tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. Remus just held her while stroking her hair but after a minute they became conscious of what they were doing. They broke apart and Remus cleared his throat. Kal blushed and quickly gave Remus a peck on the cheek.

"Uh Kal want an...an escort to the Hall?"

Kal nodded and they set off toward the hall.

Talee frowned at the fact that a Gryffindor had nearly been... she didn't complete the thought. However, Dalyce sighed as she saw Remus and the girl walk away. Actually, they were heading their way. Poking her friend they hurridly looked casual and walked to the common room. Dalyce sighed again, somewhere between contentment and longing. Talee giggled and punched her friend in the shoulder.

"Don't worry Dal, you'll find a Remus of your own some day!" she winked then ran away from her friend who would surely follow and beat the living daylights out of her. And she was right.


	11. Chapter 11

Lily and James walked down to the Great Hall together. He led her away from it all of a sudden and took her into a empty classroom. He looked serious. She knew what was coming.

"Lily will you go to the Masquerade Ball with me?"

"J—Potter? After all the times I said no you still...."

"So I guess that's a no?" asked James dissapointedly

"I'll consider it." Said Lily with a smile

"Really???" asked James grinning almost yelling in happiness

"Come on Potter let it out....nobody's here to hear it." Said Lily grinning

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled James

At the Great Hall Prof. Dumbledore had already announced the ball. Lexi grinned. She was ready. She was going to ask Sirius. She got up but then quickly sat down. She needed to plan a bit.

Lily must not have heard Tera because she entered a classroom with James shortly after. She shrugged and, having her question answered, she headed back for the Great Hall. She sat down at the Slytherin table but was, thankfully, not noticed. She slurped at some soup while listening to the announcement that Dumbledore had. _Masquerade ball? Weird... wonder what I'm supposed to wear?_ Then she came up with an idea. She'd draw something!

Lexi walked aimlessly before the door. She was waiting.....waiting for the right moment. Just then Sirius walked out. He looked back and shrugged. She immediately bounded toward him.

"Hey Sirius?"

Sirius was stunned. Lexi had always called him Black.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna got to the Ball with me?"

Sirius was tired. Since Dumbledore had announced the ball he had been bombarded with invitations from his fan club. He sighed. He had like Lexi at one time but now....he liked Tera....no he loved her.

"Sorry Lex I....I am going with someone else."

"Please Sirius. I'm good looking you're good looking. We're gonna make a good couple."

It was as Lexi spoke those last words that Tera walked out. She heard them and made the wrong misconception. She yelled

"Sirius?!"

Sirius stopped mid sentence. He glimpsed Tera before she ran away. She yelled back at Lexi and Sirius

"How could you?

Sirius ran away from Lexi and chased Tera.

Tera felt annoyed... no hurt. Unless she'd been wrong. Maybe it'd been all a mistake. Maybe. But a part of her wanted to keep on running... and when she ran she ran fast and hard. She ran faster then any whip could ever push her to do and was soon out of Sirius's sight. She went down twisting halls and finally stopped when she reached the lake. She sat down at the edge and sighed. Part of her wanted to be wrong... wanted Sirius to find her. But another part wanted him away. Forever. She didn't know about forever... but for now would do. Then she felt the presense of someone behind her. She turned around.

"What do you want Lucious?" she asked. Her voice was easily readable and it was quite easy to understand that she wasn't so sure if she wanted him near or far.

"I wanted to ask you a question," he replied with the usual smirk on his face.

"Well..."

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Lucious asked. Tera debated. Then she decided an answer.

"I'm not going with anyone and it's going to stay that way. Maybe I'll dance there if we find eachother. But... I'm not going with anyone." This way she still had time to hear that she was wrong and Sirius hadn't asked Lexi. Although looking annoyed Lucious nodded agreeably. Good. She continued to sit at the edge of the lake and at the edge of her saneness. She was so confused and hurt that she just wanted to fall off of the edge into pleasant mentality.

Sirius raced after Tera. She was nowhere he could see. He didn't give up however. He pulled out the Marauders Map and said I solemnly swear I am up to no good. The words spread across it. He looked for Tera's name. He found it at last with another. Lucious Malfoy. He gritted his teeth. He strided toward the lake. He could see her clearly. She was crying. He walked up to her and crouched beside her.

"What do you want Sirius?" asked Tera without looking up. There was hurt in her voice

"I want to explain."

"Fine Black 2 minutes." Said Tera

Sirius cringed. She had called him Black. It hurt.

"Fine I walked out of the great hall and Lexi asked me to the ball. I said no. I said I was going with someone else.....you. She tried to convince me. You heard her last words." Sirius stopped and looked away. He sighed and said

"Tera you don't have to believe me. I'll.....I'll just go now." With that Sirius walked away. Toward the castle. Away from Tera

It hurt. He left and walked back to the castle. It hurt bad. Almost worst then... but she couldn't remember. It was as if the memory had left her. She thought hard. _Brother... pain... torture..._ slowly some of it came back to her. What she'd been trying to think was that Sirius leaving her was almost worse then her brother torturing her. _no... No this was much worse...._ she corrected herself. Lonliness and sadness tore at her very being and she felt so helpless. It was as if her identity had walked away. A freezing cold came across her heart, hardening it. She never wanted to hurt herself again. Maybe the easiest way would be to not _be _any more. Not familiar with her magic because it had been so unused she fumbled with it. Finally she came up with the right cantation. The words rolled off her tongue and slowly she could feel the air being forced out of her, and she couldn't draw more into her lungs.

"TERA!" some one yelled. Her concentration broke. All that happened was that she fell into blackness.

Sirius looked back once just to see her. What he saw was he fall to the ground. He sprinted toward her. He had almost lost her already. He wasn't going to make that almost be just lost her. He ran to her body and looked at her. She wasn't breathing. He carried her and cried. It was the first time he had cried. 2 tears fell on her neck and though he didn't know it life bgan to seep into her body. Sirius stopped at the doors. He couldn't go any further. If she was going to die so was he. He fell to the ground just staring at her limp body. Someone walked out. It was Kal and Lily chatting happily on their way to the lake.

"SIRIUS! What happened?" called Lily rushing over.

Sirius couldn't answer. His throat was choked up. He thought Tera was going to die. He wanted to die too. His greif was so deep that something had happened. His muscles constricted under him and his back felt limp. He slumped over as Tera's eyes fluttered open.

When Tera opened her eyes she was greeted with the sight of Sirius slumped over. _Oh no..._ she thought. She called up on her innate magic and touched his temples. She poured into him a stream of life, hopeing that he'd awaken. The life was coming from her and she was soon drained. She left just enough in her to live. Barely. Then lastly she put a hand under his shirt where his heart should be. She shocked him. She shocked him again. Finally she thought that she saw signs of life returning.

Lily started to panic. She ran around yelling "What do we do??" Kal was just watching with wide eyes. Finally she regained her senses and calmed down Lily.

"Ok Lils! Relax. We'll levitate them to the hospital wing."

Tera tried to get up but fell back. Before she hit the ground however Lily had already levitated her. Kal had leviated Sirius and was walking toward the castle. Lily moved Tera and they slowly proceeded toward the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore was already waiting there.

"What happened?" he asked sharply

"Tera will tell you when she can. We don't know."

Dumbledore merely nodded and quickly leviated Sirius and Tera higher and moved quickly toward the Hospital Wing. Sirius had awakened though his eyes had a slightly glazed look. When he saw Tera though his eyesight seemed to sharpen.

Tera felt so weak... maybe she'd drained herself a bit too much. Her eyes were half open and her voice wouldn't work. Well if everything went right at least Sirius should be O.K. Then she had an idea. She could get her energy back... but she'd need to be outside.

"Lily?" she whispered. Her voice barely worked. "I think that I can heal myself. I just need to be outside..." What she needed to do was be in contact with nature. Laying on the grass would do. Elves were naturally very close to the Earth and she knew that it'd give her some of it's energy and help heal her. From what you could see in her eye she was determined. "If you just put me on the grass it should be enough..." she tried to explain. Dumbledore didn't even know that she was part elf but she was sure that he'd figure it out. No one knew... but she needed to do this. She stared hard at Lily trying to convince her to do as she asked. "Please Lils," she begged. But Lily wasn't even looking directly at her eyes... Then Tera knew what had happened. When she had been levitated her hair had ceased to cover her face. Now it was as plain as day that she had one blind eye, hacked off eartips, and dozens of scars. _Damn.... I never wanted them to see me this way..._

Lily looked at Tera's face. She gasped. It was scars everywhere and the eye was milky white. One of her ears. She didn't want to think about it. Then she heard Tera say that she needed to be outside. She looked at Dumbledore to see if he had heard her. He showed signs of understanding and immediately turned around. The arrived at the grass and he set her down. Tera grasped a handful of grass. She quickly ground it and sprikled it ove rher. She slowly felt her health restoring. She was soon strong enough to walk. Dumbledore however did not allow it. He levitated her again. Lily and Kla walked at a slow pace. When they were sure Tera could not hear them they talked.

"What happened to her face?" whispered Kal

"No clue."

They continued to walk. Tera glanced at Sirius and was relieved to see him fully awake.

Tera felt frustrated. She _could_ walk, in fact she was perfectly fine. Actually she felt even stonger then before. The grass looked slightly wilted where she'd been and she felt sad for it. She had taken away some of it's life for hers. She never felt good when she had to take something from another being. But she felt happy because she was well again and so was Sirius. At least, she hoped so. She really wished that her hair could've continued to cover the damage done to her by her brother, Tom. She steered her mind away from that. It was really too bad that they had to live at an orphanage... But one thing bugged her. Why couldn't she remember some of the more painful stuff he'd done to her though? It was as if she'd transferred the memory to some one else... Well in Divination she'd given James and Sirius more knowledge about Divination... could she have accidently given one of them a part of her memories?


	12. Chapter 12

Lily didn't want to think of what had happened to Tera. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know but still. She wanted to know. She shook her head. She was going mental. She and Kal walked quietely behind Dumbledore. Tera looked bored while Sirius just looked happy. Lily shook her head again. Sirius was always happy. No big deal about that. The 5 people arrived at the Hospital Wing. It was then that Dumbledore let Tera down. They walked inside. Sirius and Tera were quickly ushered in and put into bed. Sirius fell asleep quickly but Tera was wide awake. She wasn't sure about what she had just done. Lily and Kal said good night and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Soon Dumbldore and Tera were the only ones there.

"So Ms.Riddle, are you going to tell me how you aquired those scars?"

Tera squirmed uncomfortably under the piercing eyes of the Headmaster. Why did it matter? Besides... she couldn't tell anyone. She opened her mouth to speak and whispered in such a small tone that it was barely audible,

"Over the summers....." she really didn't want to go into detail with this. She felt like a three year old telling her parents why she'd broken a lamp. Dumbledore looked at her, obviously wanting more detail. "My.... bro-" before she could complete the word "Brother" her voice was torn out of her throat and her skin felt as if white hot knifes were pressing themselves into her. Her mouth was open as if she was screaming, but no noise came out. The pain continued for a few more moments then stopped and she had her voice again. She deffinetly did not want to go over this topic at all.

Dumbledore looked at her frowning.

"Your brother he did this?"

Tera merely nodded not wanting to suffer the pain again

"Are you aware of what your brother is doing? To the muggle and wizarding world?"

Tera half nodded again

"I myself taught your brother. He was a very nice fellow. Turned different. He could have been great. Not in this way."

Tera found herself asking

"What is my brother doing?"

"Muggle killing. Gathering followers. Creating a world full of devestation." Stated Dumbledore.

Tera drew in a breath. She had knew that Tom would try something. Not so soon. She had intended to tell Dumbledore.

"Ms. Riddle I thought you might want to get rid of some of these scars and the ear. I can if you want. It's your choice."

Tera thought about it. To have her scars taken away... her ear restored... But she shook her head.

"I need them to always remind me of what he's done, what he can do, and what he will do." she replied. If she could... she would stop him even if it meant destroying herself.

"If you ever want to create an illusion to hide some of those scars use this." He handed her a pendant in the shape of a rose.

"All you have to do it talk clearly into it to say what you want to hide." He stood up.

"And Ms. Riddle in case your wondering, your brother was a good person." He stood up to leave.

"Proffeseur? Thanks." Said Tera quietely.

Dumbldore merely nodded. Tera watched his receding back. He was a good man. She went back to her former thought. She would stop Tom even if it killed her. But did she really want to die? Tera fell asleep fitfully.

Meanwhile Lily and Kal were sitting in the girls dorm talking quietely so not to wake up Lexi. Mcgonagall walked in and said

"Ms.Evans pack up your things. You and Mr.Potter are moving to the Heads Dorm."

"Now?" asked Lily incredulously

"Yes now. Hurry up Ms. Evans."

Lily looked at Kal in amazment. Then she had an idea.

"Kal wanna move in with me?"

Kal looked at Lily then at Lexi and whispered

"Glad too."

Evil dreams swirled around Tera as she slept. She could see her brother... And her life flashed before her. She relived every moment briefly. When she woke up she was covered in cold sweat. She looked over at Sirius who seemed to be sleeping fitfully.

"I love you..." she whispered. _I only wish that I could spend the rest of my life with you... I will leave soon. Leave... and never come back._ She hoped that no one close to her would ask her to stop... because if they did she knew that she would. _Christmas... I'll leave then. Christmas eve. Everyone's so peacful and quiet then. No one should notice until morning... just a few months to go. _A tear came into the corner of her eye. Already she started to miss Sirius even though she wasn't even close to leaving yet and he was right across from her. "Christmas Eve..." she whispered.

Kal and Lily packed up and met Mcgonagall and James at the stairs. Mcgonagall raised her eyebrows when she saw Kal but didn't say anything. The 4 walked down the hallway to a portarit where it was a picture of a dragon curled around a flower which was a lily at closer inspection.

"The password is Lilius." Said Mcgonagall and walked away.

"Lilius." Said James clearly

The protrait swung open and it revealed a HUGE common room. There was a note on the middle of the table.

Dear Heads and Friends, __

If you want to change the appearance of you room(s) just say what colour you want. The room responds to your thoughts. If you need something just think of it and it will appear.

Sincerely,

Prof.Dumbldore

"COOOL!" yelled Kal "I can live here!"

Kal immediately walked up to Lily's room and walked in. She thought of another room and a little bedroom appeared in Lily's bigger room. She dumped her stuff as did Lily. They walked around to inspect. It was a cool room. Kal walked into her separate room and changed. She then climbed into bed and called out a good night. Lily called back and they heard the faint reply of James' call. They all fell asleep quickly.

Another uneasy sleep greeted Tera but she didn't mind it too much because even asleep she was wondering if she truely wanted to leave. But her dream was part pleasent because Sirius kept on appearing in it. When she woke up again it was three hours after dawn.

"Huh?" she asked groggily, wondering why she was in the hospital Wing. Then in her left hand she felt something sharp. She opened it up and saw a rose-shaped pendant. So- she hadn't dreamt it. She quickly shook her face so that her hair covered it again. Suddenly she felt a pillow thrown at her head and heard cackling laughter. She grabbed the pillow and threw it straight back at Black.

Sirius was whacked in the face with a pillow. He rubbed his face. He had no idea a girl could be so strong. He threw it back....harder. Tera caught it and threw it back. Soon the air was thick with charms and hexes. Sirius had thrown a tickling curse at Tera and she was laughing with mirth. She had managed to throw a invisible hand at him so it kept hitting him and since he couldn't see it he couldn't stop it. She wasn't placed in Slytherin for nothing. She was extremely clever. Madam Pomphrey walked in to the commotion and immediately everything ceased. She was livid.

"How dare you two do this while your sick??!"

Sirius and Tera shrugged. Madma Pomphrey disappeared with a huff. They both burst into laughter but it quickly stopped when Madam Pomphrey came back with two evil smelling potions.

Tera frowned as Madame Pomfrey handed her a vial of the bad smelling stuff. While her back was turned Tera started to dump it out the window when the Matron turned around again. Sternly she shoved it all down her throat. _Damn! It tasted worse then it smelt!_ She sat up straight spluttering.

"Madame Pomfrey? I think that this stuff is doing me more bad then good!" Tera said. All Madame Pomfrey did was make her drink more.

Sirius laughed as Tera had to drink more but grimaced as he drank his potion. As Tera drank her potion eh made funny faces. Tera choked and coughed. She glared at him and shoved him. They both sat on their beds. Madam Pomphrey came in frowning.

"Headmaster says you two can go." She said clearly stating that she did not approve. Tera and Sirius kept in their whoops until she went into her office. Sirius pulled of his pajama shirt and Tera blushed as she saw his well builded chest that years of Quidditch had shaped. She turned away and closed her screen. Behind it she changed quickly and she walked out in her uniform. Complete with the red and gold tie that Gryffindors wore. Sirius was looking at it in disbelief.

"Oh didn't I tell you? I got resorted."

Tera smirked at the look of confusion then happiness on Sirius's face. She punched him playfully on the arm, which was surprisingly hard concidering she was a girl, then led the way out. Just before they left the Hospital Wing however she turned around and looked into Sirius's eyes. Then she kissed him on the mouth then continued on her way to the lake. It always calmed her.

"Odd..." she whispered to herself. Her drawing pad and pencil were in her pocket but she didn't know how it'd gotten there. She shrugged it off then continued to walk. But somthing made her stop. She felt as if some one was coming... some one that she really didn't want to see. She paused a moment too long because the in the next moment Lucious Malfoy had rounded the corner.

"Hello Tera," he said. His lip curled into a sneer as he saw Sirius. "Hello Black," then he noticed the colors that Tera was wearing. He continued on his way, fuming.

"He really seemed P.O.ed," Tera muttered. But she thought that she'd seen somthing else in his eye. An odd look of triumph.

Sirius smirked at Malfoy and put his arm around Tera. This seemed to infuriate him. Sirius grinned when he heard what Tera had said. They walked together to the table. Well mostly Sirius saying what he wanted to do to Malfoy. They reached the Great Hall and walked in. This time no whispers or stares. Everyone had gotten used to the sight. But the whispers started when they saw Tera's clothes. She took a deep breath and walked toward the table. She was very aware of Sirius' arm still around her. They sat down across Lily who looked shocked then happy. Tera was also surprised to see James beside Lily and she wasn't objecting. Kal grinned like mad and whooped. She was way more comfortable around Tera now.

"You did not tell me you were getting resorted?!" squealed Lily

"Yeah well with all that happened....."

Lily grinned and then her look quickly fell as she looked behind Tera. She muttered 'Wands out'. Sirius, Lily, James, Kal and Remus pulled out their wands. Tera got confused. What....were they doing? Wands out. Then she glanced behind her and quickly sat closer to Sirius. It was her least favourite person.

Tera's wand was out in a flash. She didn't notice it, but her eyes became black and her hair silver as her disgust and anger mounted.

"What's up Talee?" Dalyce asked her friend.

"It's the marauders and Lily Evans bunch, they all have their wands out!"

"Well," said Dalyce grinning, "Let's help 'em with whatever it is!" the friends whipped out their wands and made a stance next to the group of people, pointing straight at Lucios Malfoy. Talee quickly counted. Eight wands against Lucious, yep sounded good and fair.

Lily grinned when she saw the 8 people drw out their wands.....wait 8? That couldn't be right. She recounted and noticed two new people. She smiled. It was nice to see people hate Slytherins. She didn't notice Tera's hair flash silver or her eyes turn black. When she glanced at Tera she seemed perfectly normal. Lucious drew closer and closer to the table. Everyone was ready for him.....

Talee smiled. She was very happy that she might get an oportunity to practice some of those hexes from Defense Against the Dark Arts....

Dalyce felt nervous standing with her wand pointed out. What if they got caught? Then she smiled. Even if she did get in trouble... it'd be worth it just to have had her wand at Lucious's throat.

Tera felt angry. Why couldn't the stupid git forget her and stay away? He'd have to go through her _and_ her friends, by the looks of it, to even get close to her.

__

The fight was on...


	13. Chapter 13

Lily stared at Lucious. She expected him to walk towards Tera but instead he walked toward Sirius. Sirius met his look with venom and spat

"Malfoy what do you want?"

Lucious smiled an evil smile and said

"Just this one thing. Over the period of the week I want to have a prank war. Winner gets Tera."

"No way." Yelled Tera

"Wait...." said Sirius "You think you can beat us hey?"

"Not us Black just you and me...one on one."

"Sirius....."began Tera

"I accept." Said Sirius firmly.

Everyone looked between them as if expecting something to happen. Nothign did. Lucious walked away and Sirius sank to his chair out of breath. Ter sat beside him and put her hand on his arm. He smiled a bit unaware of the shocked looks on everyone's faces. Talee and Dalyce looked shocked. Especially Talee and her expression changed to one of jealously as Tera and Sirius hugged.

Tera felt nervous. She very highly doubted that _anyone_ could beat Sirius at pranks... but with Malfoy you could never know.

Dalyce under normal circumstances would've said to Talee, after seeing her look, 'Don't worry Tal, you'll find a Black of your own some day!' then run away cackling. However instead she felt nervous. A _prank_ war? Sirius was totally awesome with pranks... but she had to admit that he was better with the Marauders.

Talee felt torn in two. Winner gets Tera... She really liked Black. If he lost then Tera'd be Malfoy's... but Tera was her idol, she loved Tera. Besides... Black was happy with her. She made a grim smile. She wanted Sirius to win.

Lucious smiled. He was going to win this prank war... as he walked away he used a small spell on Sirius's shoelaces to make them tie together. When Sirius got up he'd fall onto his over-inflated head. _Game on..._

James stood beside Sirius. He slapped his back and said

"Don't worry bud you'll do it."

Sirius merely nodded. He made to stand up but Kal quickly noticed the shoelaces and muttered the reverse spell. Now instead of Sirius it would be on Malfoy. Luckily he wasn't looking and didn't notice the spark of magic. She didn't tell Sirius for fear of lowering his confidence. Tera pulled Sirius back down. She grinned at him and asked

"Aren't you asking me to the ball?"

Sirius grinned "I thought that it was a given..."

Tera smiled back and Sirius sat down. James turned to Lily. He had just remembered his question.

"So Lily are you going to the ball with me?"

Lily smiled and said "I suppose it could be arranged."

James smiled so big that it almost split his face. Remus turned to Kal embarrassed and asked

"Kal wannagoballwithme?"

Kal laughed and said "Sure."

Talee looked at the 3 couples and felt even more jealous. She didn't have anyone.... as far as she knew.

Dalyce saw how lonely Talee seemed. She grinned and slapped her on the back, "Wanna come to the dance with me Tal?" she asked.

Talee grinned. "You know it Dal," then they broke out laughing.

Tera grinned at her smaller friends. They were awesome and never seemed depressed for long.

"Sirius?" she asked.

"Yeah, what?"

"Kick Malfoy's ass for me in this prank contest!" then she kissed him on the cheek.

Sirius grinned and kissed Tera. Sirius got up and Tera followed as did the whole crew except Talee and Dalyce. The remained sitting talking about what had juts happened.

"Were you joking when you asked me Dal?"

"Nope unless someone wants to go out with you."

Talee grinned but inwardly felt sad. She would never go with someone. A guy at least. Meanwhile Lily and Kal were talking about who they had said yes too.

"You said yes Lils!" said Kal

"Well yeah I suppose."

Lily and Kal walked with the group. James called out

"Party in the Heads Room! Marauders and 3 female Marauders only."

Kal Tera and Lily looked at each other in amazement. They were part of the Marauders? Cool. Meanwhile Lily was tapped on the shoulder. It was Dan.

"Lily can I talk to you?"

Tera stopped walking when Lily did. Wasn't the dude talking to her the guy who'd dumped her? One by one everyone else stopped walking too.

Talee grinned, "Go upstairs and play exploding snap?" she asked.

"Awesome," Dalyce agreed. They started their long journey out of the great hall all the way towards the seventh floor. Gryffindor common room.

Lily slowly turned around and said ok. Dan made to move away with her but she planted her feet firmly on the ground.

"Anything you say to me you can say in front of my friends."

Dan looked awkward. He said "I really think I need to say this in private Lily."

"No. You threw that away when you dumped me."

"Ok Lily I wanted to know if you'll get back together with me and go to the ball with me."

Lily looked shocked then cool and she walked up to him. James had a sick feeling in his stomach. Lily had already conjured a glass of water in her hand behind her back. Kal and Tera knew what she was going to do and grinned.

" As if!" said Lily and she splashed the water on him. She turned on her heel and walked away. Dan called after her.

"Who Lily? Who are you going to be with?"

Lily walked over to James and put her arm around him. She said

"Him."

Tera grinned. This was the way it should be. Lily with James.... and of course Kal with Remus. And DUH her and Sirius. She really didn't like Dan. He had hurt Lily so that had hurt her. _Part of the marauders... sweet!_ she thought. Everyone started walking again.

"You know what you said James? Did you really mean that we're part of the Marauders?" still not believing it.

James was so shocked he almost didn't hear Tera. Lily was with him? He tentatviely put his arm around her. She didn't push it away. She instead moved closer to him. He gained confidence and steered her away. Everyone followed. He remembered Tera's question and answered

"Yep."

Tera shook her head and grinned. She whispered to Sirius

"Lets show them what a girlfriend and boyfriend's are supposed to do."

Sirius grinned and pulled Tera close. Kal and Remus grinned. They still were a bit nervous around each other. They arrived at the Heads Room. James said the password. They walked in.

Meanwhile David Summers walked up to Talee nervous. He tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and grinned.

"David? Right?"

"Yeah anyway I wanted to ask if you ah wanted to ah go to the ball with me."

Talee grinned then turned quickly to Dalyce.

"Sorry gal, I can't go with you!" she turned back to David with a grin on her face, "That'd be totally wicked!"

Tera grinned. The heads room was so sweet. It alomst made her want to be one. Then the thought of it revolted her. A head? A severed thing from somones shoulders? No thanks! Besides... heads were usually concidered in a bad light and were the most pranked. _Pranked... Prank war..._ she was unpleasantly reminded of the whole war.

David's face lit up and he sat beside Talee. Dalyce quickly remembered something she had forgotten and hurried away. _Note to self Kill Dalyce_

Sirius gazed in awe at the room. It was awesome.

"Hey guys wanna have a sleepover?" asked Lily

"YEAH!" screamed everyone.

All the girls hurried upstairs to change. Tera followed Lily and Kal. She was amazed. Lily's room was HUGE. Damn she had not gotten her clothes. Wait was that her stuff by the bed. Lily grinned as if she had read her mind and said

"Welcome Tera to your new home."

The guys all were having a pillow fight. Sirius being the most enthusiastic (due to the fact he pictured Lucious in place of James and Remus' heads) had already ripped 3 pillows. The room was covered in feathers.

"So Pad what are we going to do to Malfoy?"

"Not us Prongs me. I want to win fair." Said Sirius quietly

When Tera came back into the room with the boys she excitedly intercepted a pillow and threw it at Sirius. She ducked a what would have been a _very_ hard one in retalliation from Black and joined the fray.

"Hmm have to get... wait where am I?" Dalyce said to herself. The staircase that she was on looked nothing like any of the other ones she had seen in her entire three years. She shrugged and continued on her way. Then she accidently stepped into a trick step. _Dangit..._ Her leg was stuck through the staircase all the way to her hip. She tried to pull herself out but only succeeded in wedging herself in further. She tapped her fingers on the stairs wondering how long it'd be until someone came along.

"Er- Do you need help?" asked somone from behind her.

"Noo," she replied with sarcasm dripping from every word like liquid, "I wedge myself into this staircase all the time and enjoy not being able to free myself!" she rolled her eyes. She felt hands grip her arms tightly and heave her up. "Thanks," she muttered finally looking up at the person.

"No problem," replied Lucious. Dalyce's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing,"

"Ooh so you're telling me that you, Lucious Malfoy, go around helping third year _Gryffindors_ who are stuck in stairs just for the heck of it?"

"Well if you really want to help me..." Dalyce saw a blinding flash of light and then her mind went blank.

"_Do as I say...."_ said an intruder in her mind.

__

" ok..." Dalyce thought. She'd been put under the imperious curse.

Lily looked around. She was surrounded by friends who loved her. She eagerly joined and threw a pillow at James. He looked around to see who had thrown it. When he saw Lily's laughing face he grinned and chased her around whacking her with a pillow. Eventually he tackled her and rolled on top of her. Lily was laughing like a madman. James looked at her and grinned

"I hate you James."

"Me too." Said James and he leaned in to kiss her. Instead of pulling away she put her arms around James' neck pulling him closer. All their friends stopped and exchanged happy looks. James finally pulled away and instead of hearing noise heard silence. He looked around embarassed. Everyone not wanting to make the couple even more embarassed resumed what they were doing. Lily smiled at James. They sat together watching Kal whack Remus with a pillow then Tera and Sirius. _Bad move_ thought Lily as everyone chased her while she screamed. Lily was content. She snuggled into James' arms. She felt right. Finally everyone collapsed exhausted. Tera with Sirius and Remus with Kal. Everyone eventually fell asleep. The fire was roaring and nobody noticed the figure that walked into the room. The figure was a man and he walked over to Tera. He whispered

"Sis you shouldn't get too close to people."

Tera woke up and opened her mouth but no sound came out. Tera gulped. She had hoped to never hear that voice again. She sat up straight and saw Tom standing there right across from her.

"What are you doing here Tom?" she asked. He smiled.

"I'm just here to tell you to be careful. Cause you never know when some one you love could get hurt or dissapear," he smiled again.

"No, really, _why_ are you here?" he just gave her that calm, cold smile.

"I thought that _you_ should be able to figure that out," he continued to smile. "I hope that you enjoyed your friends while you had time because you're out of it now," he grabbed her hand and she couldn't speak again. Silently Tom opened the window and left with Tera in tow.

__

Sirius! Lily! was all Tera could think.

Lily woke up groggily in time to see someone pull Tera out the window. She screamed. Tera yelled. She shook James up and he too saw something fly by the window. He didn't know Tera that well but he knew her scream. He muttered something and a broom came whizzing down. He jumped on and yelled "BE BACK!" Lily watched him. She was worried. Tera was a powerful witch. If she couldn't stop whoever it was what was James' chances? She ran to the wondow. She got there fast enough to see a silver stag charging at a figure. Someone was on the sidelines slumped over. Eventually ths stag won and the thing had flew away. She ran out of the room down to the lawn. She bumped into 7 ghosts who had protested most extremely but for the first time she didn't do anything. She just ran. She jumped onto the lawn and sprinted over to the stag. The stag was standing next to a girl who was slumped over. Lily lifted the girls head. It was Tera. She seemed unconscious. Lily hugged her. She just sat there. _She's been through so much._ Thought Lily. Unaware the stag formed into James and he sat beside Lily. They all just sat there quiet.

"Lils we should take her to the hospital wing."

Lily nodded and followed James who was carrying Tera. Tera was now only pretending to be unconscious. She needed time to think._ Tom will be back. I know that. He'll go after Sirius I know it! I can't be with him.....it's my only choice._


	14. Chapter 14

Tera "woke up" at that moment before they got back to the castle.

"I'm fine..." she murmered. James quickly put her down, but Lily looked at her as if she wasn't so sure she believed that. Tom will be back... and when that time comes he might not take me...

Dalyce walked back to the common room and went straight to her bed. She hadn't learned about the three curses yet, and did not know how to fight the Imperious curse. The intruder in her mind, Lucious, knew very well how to use the curse so even if she could fight back her chances wern't likely of succeeding.

"Go to sleep... I'll instruct you further in the morning..."

"Alright..." and Dalyce did just that.

They ended up going back to the Head's room without a word. Tera felt so guilty inside... so bad. How could she do this? She really did love Sirius... and now she had to push him away. She took a deep breath as they came back in. Sirius instantly came rushing up. God this was going to hurt... Her muscles instantly froze up and her body went rigid.

"Sirius..." she started. He looked at her. "I-" her words couldn't seem to come out right. "I have to-" Damn! This was soo hard. "Break up!" she managed to choke out. Tears were already formed in her eyes and prepared to fall. Then she backed out of the room and ran. She wasn't sure where... but she had to run. Tears whipped off of her face. She only stopped running when she came to a dark corner, very far from everywhere. Oh my God... What have I done?! Tom... I swear I will kill you or die trying!!! Her tears continued to fall. Sirius... Oh God please forgive me... wait... don't. Don't you dare forgive me in the least. Hate me.... hate me forever. Forget my existance. Forget... everything...

Sirius looked at Tera's receding back. He looked past her.....past everything. He was stupid. He felt that he had been an idiot. To trust her. She was a Slytherin. Always a Slytherin. He turned away and charged out of the room. He walked in the opposite direction of Tera. James and Lily looked at each other worried.

"Tera?"

"Sirius." Said James

The two set of in different directions. Lily qickly found Tera who was sitting in the Astronomy Tower. She was staring out the window.

"Tera? Are you ok?"

Of course I am I just broke up with my boyfriend

"Yeah I......I'm ok."

"Wanna tell me why you broke up?"

Tera gulped. She told a lie. She was already hurting so she couldn't feel the pain of the curse.

"He was cheating on me..."

"That ass!" exclaimed Lily

Lily comforted Tera. Meanwhile James was sitting with Sirius.

"Pad why'd she break up?"

"How should I know?!"

James fell silent. Sirius sighed

"I still love her."

James looked at his friend.

"I WILL get the turth."

James walked back to the Heads Room. He was mad at Lily for choosing her friends so badly. Lily was also heading back. She was furious. She should have known. Sirius was a player. They collided. James gave Lily a glare while Lily stared back icily.

"Nice friends you have Potter."

"It's your friend that broke up."

"Do you think thats her fault?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. It was her fault."

Lily turned around glaring frostily and looked at the wall.

"Potter I can bet you that my friends and I can beat you at finding costumes."

"Yeah sure. Like a bunch of amateur girls can beat us?"

"We could. In fact lets make a bet."

"FINE! What are the stakes?"

"If we win girls get the map for a week. If you win you get control over us girls for a week."

"Deal." James stuck out his hand. It had begun. The Girls vs. Boys

Tera continued to stare out of the window. Her brother was out there some where... But despite all that he had done she still loved him. He was her brother. And there had indeed been a time when they had acted like civil siblings. A memory came out of the fog of her brain...

Flashback

Tera had accidently burned her hand on the stove at the orphanage. She cried out in pain.

"Tera!! Are you o.k.?" asked her brother, concerned.

"It burns!" she squealed between sobs. His eyes widened as he saw her hand. She was four years old and he was twelve.

"It's.. it's gonna be o.k. Tera! I promise!" She bit her tongue trying to ignore the pain. He whipped out his wand. Students still in school were NOT alowed to use magic outside of school, he knew this. But his sister was in pain- he had to do somthing! He cried an incantation and her hand cooled off.

"I- it doesn't hurt anymore!! Thank you Tom!" she screamed while hugging him tightly. He hugged her back. She'd scared him for a moment there... he loved her and never wanted any thing to happen to her.

End FlashBack

What had happened? She just wanted to know. Had Tom really hurt her all those times? Was he still the same protective big brother on the inside?

"Where are you Tom?" she whispered, "I need to find you..." more tears fell down her face. Would she ever see Tom again? The Tom that she had known for so many years? Would she ever be able to declare outright again that she loved Sirius? So many questions... And no answers came to her. Not a single one. For a moment the drop from the tower looked appealing... but she couldn't turn down a challenge. Not this time. Before she would she would have to know the answers to her questions. She looked out at the sky. The stars twinkled happily, blissfully unaware of her current problems. "Good-bye Sirius..." she whispered, "My heart will always look out for you..."

Lily sat on her bed. She had woken up Kal and told her all the events of the night. They were talking about Tera.

"Poor Sirius." Said Kal

"Poor Sirius? He's the one who cheated on her!" exclaimed Lily

"But he loved her....he made that clear."

Lily shook her head and said

"The jerk threw all that away....hey Kal do yuo think Tera might be lying to us?"

"Why?"

"She was terrified. That thing that took her...maybe she was trying to protect Sirius."

"Maybe."

"Tera's always been sentimental and when she gets sad usually she tries to kill herself but I'm always there.....oh my god Kal! She going to jump!"

Kal and Lily jumped up and ran down the stairs. Remus chased them to find out what was so urgent. They whizzed past James and Sirius who were standing out beside the door.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" yelled James

"She's gonna jump!" yelled Kal back

"Who's going to jump? Lily and Kal just passed us...they couldn't care less about Lexi....they must mean...." said Remus

"TERA!" exclaimed Sirius and ran after Lily and Kal

Tera looked down. It was such a long way down. Such an appealing sight. Then she heard footsteps thundering down the hall. She quickly looked down. She didn't want to face any of them. She never, ever wanted to. Ever. She looked down and felt her self leaning. Leaning... she started to fall. But something kept her up. One of her hands was clinging to the sill of the window. She wanted to fall... but she had to stop Tom. This wouldn't get her anywhere. She stayed there, with one hand keeping her from plumetting to her sure doom. Oh Tom! Where are you? I think that you're dead... I can't see you clearly anymore... Only him... Only Lord Voldemort... why did you leave me Tom, why? How could you leave me with him? She started to cry. By now she could hear voices in the room she had just about left. Tom... I love you Tom... my brother. Even after everything...

"Tom... please come back," she whispered. Her plea floated off on the breeze and no answer came back.

Lily charged into the room. She cried out, Tera was hanging onto the window. Before Lily could react Sirius had strided across the room and was hoisting Tera up.

"Tera! Are you ok?"

"Fine...almost dead but fine." Said Tera with a tiny smile

Lily grinned and hugged Tera.

"Now lets get back to the Heads Room."

Tera allowed herslef to be steered towards the room. She found herself thinking Sirius came with them.....he still loves me.....but it'll never work.... They walked along numerous passages. They arrived at the room and the guys and girls parted ways. Tera only allowed herself one glance back. She met Sirius' eyes and hurried up the stairs.

"Uh Tera I have something to tell you.." started Lily

"Yes?"

"We are uh sorta in a contest with the guys to find out who can sorta get the best costume...." said Lily nervously

"And...."

"Thats all"

"Oh big deal. Do they have the fantastic drawer with them? Aka ME?" said Tera quickly trying to recover from her last near death experiance.

Lily grinned.

"Lets show them what we can do."

Lily grabbed 3 pencils and 3 pads of paper. The next half hour was spent drawing dresses. The room was full of crumpled peices of paper.

MEANWHILE in the boys dorm....

"She wouldn't even look at me..." said Sirius

"She's a Slytherin Pad...what can you expect?" said James

"Still...she could have at least thanked me for saving her life."

"Talk to her AFTER the dance."

"Why?"

James told Sirius about the contest. "....so we get control over them..."

Tera tried drawing dress after dress... nothing worked out.

"Guys? Can you keep a secret?" she asked. She was staring at her paper. They both nodded.

"What is it Tera?" Lily asked.

"Well... I have a brother. And..." Kal seemed to catch on quickly.

"He did all that to you?"

"Yeah," Tera replied reluctantly. "Anyways, I need to tell you guys what really happened. My mother was a witch and she fell in love with a muggle named Tom. She married him, but when he found out about her he abandoned all of us before my brother and I were born. My brother and I were supposed to be twins but I was dying before my birth. My mom really wanted both of us to live so she asked her elf-friend to help. He tried doing a spell. In the end my brother was born at the time he was supposed to be but I would be born some years later. He couldn't look after Tom however because he died shortly after doing the spell. Some of his magic left him and went into me, his last source of magic. I became an elf when I came into existance and was raised in the same orphanage as my brother. He always looked out for me. He loved me. Mom died giving birth to him and he felt like she'd abandoned him. He didn't want me to be abandoned. When I was a year or two old he killed our muggle father who'd left us. He started to go... bad when he went to school. He started beating me. I don't know why. But I don't think that you'll know him by his name Tom. He changed it to.... Voldemort." She finally stopped. It hurt so much to speak of the past.


	15. Chapter 15

Lily gasped. Voldemort was Tera's brother?!

"Are you serious?" said Kal in a low voice

"Yes...." said Tera

"Don't worry we won't judge you by your brother." Said Kal smiling

Tera looked relived. They all went back to their drawings. Lily sighed. She had always sucked at drawing. She looked up when Tera gave an exclamation.

"I GOT IT!" she squealed

Kal and Lily bounded over to Tera. They took one look at the dresses and high fived.

"Perfect!"

Tera sank down. She was excited until she remembered the Prank War. Now that she had broken up with Sirius.....there was no prize. So it was over. She smiled to herself. No more war...unless you counted the Dance War. Lily climbed into bed. Kal walked into her room. Tera sat there.

"Oh didn't I tell you? Think of a bed."

Tera thought and a bed popped up before her eyes.

"Night." Said Lily grinning.

Tera clambered into bed and whispered,

"Goodnight..." but she didn't know if it would be such a good night. Her conscience was bugging her about Sirius. _I know you're just trying to save him... but really! I think that you might've broken him down..._ Tera rolled her eyes. She had to..._ I hope that the boys win this contest... that way Sirius could ask me what happened... so some one could force me!!! But no... I have to go... I'll explain more to Lily and Kal in the morning perhaps..._ She fell asleep.

**__**

Dream

"Sis... Listen to me!"

"NO! No Tom I WON'T!" she screamed at her brother. "Don't you understand?"

"I don't think that _you_ do," he replied. "This isn't just a bad dream of yours... you actually _are_ talking with me..." he smiled. Then he frowned. "You want to know why I hurt you don't you? Well Lord Voldemort does as he sees fit!" his voice was rising. "You always lived a life of comfort! You never had anyone abandon you! Every one left me! I tried to look after you... but you had never felt pain. It hurt me more to think of it!" he was shouting now, "So I gave you a taste of pain... It made me feel better to know you had a better understanding!"

"Tom! Don't you see? You're NOT the only person in this world who has felt pain! Did you_ ever_ think that I _have_ felt pain?"

"You haven't though!" he screamed trying to block out her words. She just shouted louder.

"Did you ever think that it was also_ my_ dad who abandoned me before I was born? Did you ever think that Mom abandoned me by not being able to give me life? That that elf abandoned me by dying after the spell was cast? Did you ever remember that **_you_** abandoned me?" tears started to burn in her eyes. "Yes Tom, you did. You lived while I was dying. Then several years later you abandoned me again. How Tom? How could you do it?"

"Do what?!"

"Leave me with HIM! With Lord Voldemort! He hurt me Tom... he really did. Then even more years later you never came back when he tried to take me away from the only things that matterd to me... Sirius and Lily and all of my friends! I LOVE Sirius Tom, and I love Lily too! How could you leave me?! I always believed that you never had leaved me... but you did. I think that you're dead Tom, I think that no matter how I plead that I'm with Voldemort and I can never be with Tom again... you're dead..." She broke down crying.

**__**

End of Dream

While dreaming Tera had been whispering the words in her sleep. And had even whispered Tom's responses. When she woke up she was covered with sweat and she could see Lily and Kal looking at her, wondering if she was ok.

"Tera? You ok?"

"Yeah...yeah..." muttered Tera

Lily and Kal looked at each other. The shrugged. Inside they were disturbed.

Sirius was sitting on the bed in the guys room thinking of a costume.

"How about what I said? PRINCES!" yelled James

"No way Prongs." Said Remus shaking his head

Sirius looked up with a grin.

"Guys I think I've got it!"

"What?!" asked James and Remus

"GANGSTERS! You know the guys with those muggle things called guns."

"Oh yeah Pad we'll be gangsters." Said Remus sarcastically

"I knew you'd agree!" said James

Remus shook his head. They were outnumbering him. They all planned to go shopping for costumes at Hogsmeade. At the word Hogsmeade Sirius felt a pain in his chest. Tera and him were supposed to have their first official date then. Meanwhile he didn't know that at that moment Tera was thinking the same thing.

Tera was suddenly reminded of Hogsmeade. She and Sirius were supposed to have a date then. She felt so guilty still. She would have to leave sooner than December... a lot sooner. Maybe she'd pull of Cinderella some how? Leave right after the dance... she didn't have much other choice. Everyone would be occupied then. She tried to go back to sleep and finally managed to. She woke up at dawn.

"Lily, why are you conjuring up buckets of water?" she asked suspiciously. "Aw crap Lily! Don't!" she muttered a few words and formed a protective barrier around her and Kal. The water hit them and shot back at Lily. Tera stuck out her tongue. "What's happening again today?" she asked, trying to avoid more throwing of water.

"SHOPPING!"

"What???!!!!!!!" called Kal

"HOGSMEADE!" yelled Lily back.

Tera smiled a bit. Her creations would soon be ready. Shopping was one thing that always cheered her up. Kal was already in a pair of jeans and a tank top with a sweater over it.

"Well? We don't have all day!" said Kal

Lily and Tera laughed and quickly changed. Tera with a pair of black jeans and black long sleeved shirt and Lily with a blue top and white capri's The trio walked downstairs laughing at Lily.

"That was hilarious!" said Kal almost falling down with laughter

"It was NOT." Said Lily crossly "and if it weren't for Tera here you two would be covered with water right now."

Tera just laughed at Lily even more. They were at the bottom of the stairs when they saw people sitting on the chairs in front of the fire.

"Morning Potter, Lupin, Black." Said Lily,she said Black and Potter in a disgusted voice

"Evans." Said James coolly. Inside he was amazed at how calm she looked after last night.

"Tera....we _NEED_ to talk." Said Sirius quietely

"About what?" said Tera just as quietly. "It's over Black no matter how much you want to deny it.....and me too." Tera said those last words so nobody could hear. Nobody knew how much pain she felt when she said those words.

Sirius looked hurt and then he turned back to the fire.

Tera looked at the ground. She found it extremly hard to look at anyone's face. _If only they knew... I havn't even told the whole story to Lily or Kal yet... I have to tell some one soon or I think that I'll explode... but then again they'd just stop me from going... I have to go... I can't tell anyone anything else. Especially Lily. She knows me too well. _She quickly strode out of the room before anyone could say anything else.

"Well you guys, where to in Hogsmeade first?" she asked. "I personally vote for the Three Broomsticks," she smiled thinking about butterbeer.

Lily just looked at Tera. She quickly followed Tera with Kal at her heels.

"Ok Tera spill. We know something's wrong." Said Lily as they entered the Great Hall.

"Nothing's wrong. So we're going to the Three Broomsticks right?" said Tera briskly

Lily shook her head an shot Kal a look that said _We'll ask her later_. As the three walked out Kal glanced behind her. She had felt something trod on her robe. But there was nothing there.

Talee and David had gotten closer ever since he had asked her to the dance. Eventually they ended up going to Hogsmeade together. Talee looked sideways at David. His brown hair had fallen across his face as he bent down to tie his shoe. Talee hadn't seen much of Tera for a while. She intended to talk to her. Come to think of it she hadn't seen Dalyce often and when she did she always seemed to be doing everything automatically. She shook her head. She looked up. If she had looked up a moment earlier she would have seen Kal, Lily and Tera walk into the Three Broomsticks.

They entered the Three Broomsticks. Tera turned around to face them.

"Ok guys, you want me to spill it. But not here. I just know that James, Remus, and Sirius are here." She touched Kal and Lily's arms. "Hang on..." a second later she'd transported them to the shrieking shack. She took a deep breath, "The person who'd taken me out of the window was Tom. Well actually I think that it was Voldemort, I can't tell them apart so easily. Anyways he hinted that... that..." she closed her eyes, "That all the people close to me could get hurt." she took another breath, this wasn't as easy as she'd thought, "Immediately I knew that he was hinting at Sirius. I knew that I couldn't be near him so I..." she stopped talking and a tear slipped out of her eye. She clapped her hands and asked, "So now what that I spilled? Interrogation? The Three Broomsticks? Where to now?"

"Tera! I can't believe it." Said Lily faintly 

"Believe it."

"But Sirius won't give up till he gets the truth." Said Lily

"Well I'm never telling him unless.... nevermind."

Kal nodded and Tera transported them into Witch World.

"Ok! Now choose material for your dress." Said Kal and clapped her hands

The three split up. Tera immediately walked toward the dark colours. She found a dark purple that she liked and a shimmery black material. She dragged Kal over and showed her it. Kal eyed the material and said

"Hm....what about this purple?"

"Ohhhhh that ones prettier." Said Tera as she saw the cloth she hadn't seen before.

"Wait a sec!" squealed Kal and she dragged Lily over

"What now Kalistra?" asked Lily irratibly

"We all have a black back area and a.....wait.....I got it! Oh yeah Lily NEVER call me Kalistra."

Kal hurriedly told Lily and Tera her choice. They all agreed that it would look awesome. Tera sensed something behind her. She twirled around to face her worst enemy.

Tera instantly backed up several paces. Very rudely (very rudely here means she swore a few times) she asked what Lucious wanted and what he was doing there.

"I was just looking for you," he tried to say.

"Well backoff! I HATE you!" then she smiled sweetly. "You can go now you-" she swore again. She got out her wand and pointed towards the door. Annoyed, Lucious complied.

"You're fighting a losing battle, Lucious," said Narcissa. He glared at her. "What's wrong? She speaks true when she says that she hates you. Find some one else to ease the hunger in your heart..."

"Why do you always try to speak like some sort of mystic or something?" he sneered in reply. Haughtily she walked away saying,

"Ignore good advice then," she stormed away.

"Anyways," muttered Tera.

Lily looked at Tera with a disbelieving look. Tera grinned and Kal grinned back. They all purchased the cloth they needed.

"Now can we go to the Three Broomsticks?" asked Tera impatiently

"Yes."

They walked there talking about what kind of masks they would wear.

"How about sunglasses?" asked Lily

"PERFECT!" said Kal "why didn't I think of that?"

They walked in and claimed a table. Kal sat down with Tera while Lily went to get drinks.

"So Tera....you broke up with Sirius becuase....."

"Shhhh..." whispered Tera looking around. She didn't notice the slight way the air behind Kal moved but Lily did.

"POTTER!" she screamed

James heard Lily scream. He quickly put his hand around her mouth to keep from blowing their cover

"Good job Prongs." Muttered Remus

"Shut it Moony."

Lily quieted down. James released her mouth. She sat down glaring at where she thought James was.

"No more talking." Said Lily

The three girls resumed talking about anything and nothing. Sirius was dissapointed becuase Kal was about to revealwhy Tera broke up with him.

Tera looked around uneasily. It was unnerving to know that the Marauders had an invisibility cloak and could be anywhere at any time.

"So, how do you think this whole "dress-up" contest is gonna end up?" Tera thought outloud. This whole thing was seemingly messed up... How lame was that? A _best costume_ war? Sure it wouldn't be that bad if it were for Halloween but these circumstances...

The girls finished their drinks and walked out. Kal and Tera were excitedly discussing their dresses. Lily joined in once in a while. They arrived at the castle. They immediately walked up to Lily's room. They took out the materials. Lily smiled. This was her element. She knew everything about making a dress with magic and she shooed Kal and Tera out. She set to work flicking her wand this way and that.

Meanwhile Remus, James and Sirius were busy planning out their costumes. Sirius had pulled a few strings with some of his contacts. He had got them leather jackets and black pants. Somehow he had also gotten some black sunglasses. Their costumes were already made.

Lily was finished 30 minutes later. She grinned and looked at her creations. She had laid them out on the bed with matching makeup. She had alreayd claimed her dress but still.... She called them up. Kal and Tera walked up and gasped in delight with what they saw. On the bed were 3 dresses. They all had a black backround with a stripe down them. One had a blue one....that was Kal's, one had a purple stripe and one had a green one. Kal picked up her dress and gave it a quick inspection. Tera also picked hers up. They were knee length. Lily had done her work well. The sunglasses were also charmed to match the dresses. They were ready.

"Nice job Lils..." said Tera. "But..."

"Buut?" asked Lily, being very defensive over her creations.

"Knee-length?" Tera didn't especially like things that were shorter then knee length. Then she changed her mind about her evaluatoin as Lily started to practically breathe fire. "They're awesome Lils! Forget ANYTHING I said against them!!!" Lily calmed down.

"Good, otherwise you'd pay!"

Tera shuddered.

"Oh god no! NOT the Lily treatment!" Tera put her hands on her face and fixed it as if she were screaming, only silent. Kal laughed. "So... what do you think the guys are planning?"

"So... what do you think the girls are planning?"

Sirius was trying on his costume. He was wearing black leather pants and jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. He had the big gold necklaces complete with the chunky gold rings. He looked in the mirror to see James and Remus barely being able to contain their laughter.

"Go ahead and laugh." Snapped Sirius

James and Remus rolled on the floor clutching their stomachs.

"Lets see you with it on then."

The laughter immediately ceased. Remus and James found themself in ridiculous clothes. They sat down laughing at their looks. They were ready. The last two hours till the ball would be the longest ever for them. They didn't know the girls found themselves in the same situation.

Tera looked at herself in her dress. _Oh my god... I have to wear _this_ to the ball?!?! No thanks... _She tried backing up out of the door while Lily and Kal were busy in front of the mirror. Tera refused to put on the make-up unless under some kind of force. Little did she know...

"NOW!" shouted Lily. Lily and Kal instantly whipped out their wands and forced Tera back in.

"Sorry Tera," Kal said.

"But you're committed!" Lily said, grinning. Tera just groaned.

"But you know that I absolutely hate dresses and all that stuff!!" Tera complained. She sounded like a two-year-old trying to get more dessert. Tera slumped onto the bed, wondering what was going to happen that night. She had a bag that she had hidden in a secret broom closet with normal clothes that she could get while she "went to the bathroom". Then... she'd be out and looking for Tom. She snorted. What a non-foolproof plan!

Lily started applying Kal's makeup which was mascara and lipstick. She had chosen well. Kal was left looking like a superstar even if her clothes weren't right yet. Tera was sitting there watching. When Lily fisnished she tryed to make another break for the door but she found it magically sealed.

"Ok Tera sit down _NOW_" said Lily sternly

Tera reluctantly sat down. Lily started. Tera closed her eyes. Then she remembered the pendant that Dumbledore had given her. Maybe she should use it....

Tera grumbled but went down, reluctantly, without a fight. She had the rose-pendant clutched in her left hand and she whispered into it what she wanted.

"Hey guys? Can't we also just wear jeans under these dresses? I'm not exactly fond of dresses..." Tera said. She'd been trying to suggest several things hoping that they'd fly. They all flopped. Maybe this one'd be different?

"Ahhhh NO." Said Lily

Lily started to brush Tera's hair when she dropped the brush.

"Tera? Ahh where did the scars go and your....ah ear?"

"Just a little something." Said Tera not wanting to reveal anything.

Lily nodded and resumed brushing Tera's hair. Tera shut her eyes. 20 minutes later Lily finished. She peeked and gasped at what she looked like. Her hair was softly curled and her eyes were enhanced by eyeliner with a dark red lipstick. She actually looked good. Lily gave a satisfied sigh and said

"My masterpiece."

Tera grinned. It was her turn.

"Ok Lily your turn." Said Tera with a smirk

"Ah no actually I am doing my own."

"Damn! No more chance to mess your looks up!"

Lily grinned and resumed straightening her hair. 30 minutes later she finished.

"Ah! At last." Groaned Tera

Lily just smiled and pulled out the dresses.

"Ok time to get ready."

In the boys dorm Sirius was looking at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked like a clown. Well at least it was only one night.

Tera groaned.

"About the jeans!" she asked, trying to avoid a night wearing a dress which ended at her knees. Lily, however, did not look as if she was in a merciful mood. "Jeans'd be AWESOME!!!!" Tera tried again, using her non-existant skill of persuading a made-up minded Lily.

Lily just shook her head at Tera and walked into her bathroom. She came out wearing her sunglasses and dress. She looked awesome thought Tera. Next was Kal. She walked out 3 minutes later with her sunglasses on and dress. Finally it was Tera's turn. She braced herself and slipped into the dress. With magic she quickly lengthned it a bit. Not enough for Lily to notice but long enough. She put on her sunglasses and walked out. She looked pretty good. Then Lily took out a box. It had 3 pairs of high heels in them. Lily and her bright ideas!

"Ok black for Tera green for me and blue for Kal."

Tera slipped on the shoes and took a few steps. She noticed her shoes were lower than Kal's and Lily's. She was grateful. She would never be able to walk in ones that Kal and Lily could. They all proceeded down the stairs. The guys were waiting by the stairs. Tera felt uncomfortable under Sirius' gaze which was fixed on her. Unaware Lily and Kal proceeded not worried that Tera had stopped walking.

Tera quickly caught up with her friends, stumbling a bit in the alien shoes. And it didn't help matters that Sirius, Remus, and James were dressed up as some sort of rapper/ gangster people. Tera felt like falling over in laughter. But then she thought it over. They didn't look that bad... especially Sirius. Wait a second... she just had to stop thinking about him, it would only make it harder for her when she had to leave.

"When is it decided who wins this lame-o contest?" muttered Tera to Lily. The sooner that she could get out of this get-up the better.

Lily shrugged, then said,

"You'd better not change outfits though before the night's over!" Lily looked threatening and Tera gulped. Lily was one of the few people in the world who could make her do as she asked without using the imperious curse.

Dalyce was lying on her bed... there wasn't much else to do. Then suddenly, she felt the spell weaken considerably.

"Oh no..." she muttered, remembering. She viewed a replay of being zapped. "Why that dirty dog Lucious! I don't know why he cursed me... but I have to fight it!" Then, just as suddenly she felt the spell take hold of her again.

__

"Time to go..." said Lucious.

__

"What the heck? I don't listen to stupid Slytherins! she replied. The spell didn't seem as effective. She could hear cursing from the other side of her mind but heard him calm himself down.

__

"Fine then..." and the spell snapped.

__

I have to get to that stupid ball... if I don't I just know that Lucious is going to do something to Tera, or maybe even someone else! She quickly got into a pair of baggy black pants with a baggy black shirt on top. She hated dresses, besides, it was better if she could travel easier. She magicked her hair into a bunch of braids and put on a black blindfold with eye holes. (not much of a blindfold eh?) Lastly she put on a silver chain that her dad gave her around her neck. On her way out she grabbed a cap and put it on backwards.

"Stupid, but whatever. I _have_ to get to that ball!" she quickly ran down the multiple hallways towards the great hall.

"Are you going to the dance?" asked a girl with a rat-like face. Dalyce rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, so?"

"You can't go without a partner you know!" replied the ratty girl. Dalyce just about yelled at her to shut up but then stopped. She had to go with someone? She looked around. All of the people that she saw were with someone else. Then she saw Peter Pettigrew. He wasn't with anyone and seemed almost lonely. Dalyce gulped, she really didn't like Peter but if he could help her get in then who cared?

"Hey Peter!" she cried. He turned around, startled.

"Y- yeah?" he replied. Dalyce smiled, asking,

"Wanna go to the ball with me?" Peter brightened up considerably. He nodded eagerly and she went with him. _Now then... where is Lucious, Tera, and Sirius?_ She looked around but didn't see anyone.


	16. Chapter 16

Lily looked around. The Great Hall looked awesome. Most people had masks on though a few didn't. Kal and Tera stepped beind her. For once in Tera's life the people cleared a road for her. Lily and Kal strided down it with Tera in tow. Without her hhair covering her eyes and her robes she looked completely different.

"Lils uh poeple staring make me sorta nervous." Whispered Tera

"Don't worry." Whispered Lily back.

Just then 3 figures appeared behind them. It was Sirius, Remus and James. Lily regarded James coldly while Kal and Remus just grinned at each other. Sirius and Tera barely made eye contact. James' look softened and much to Kal and Tera's surprise so did Lily's. James made a half bow to everyone and said

"Does anyone want to find a table?"

Lily frowned and said "We're opponents, we don't fraternise."

"Just let it go for a bit." Persisted James. Lily knew he would never give up until she said ok so she agreed. Tera lagged behind and much to her dismay so did Sirius.

"Tera....we're going to talk right now."

Tera instantly looked to the ground and thought hard. What should she tell him?

"What do you want to know?" she asked, barely speaking louder than a whisper.

"I _need_ to know why you broke up with me Tera!" he paused for a moment, "I still love you..." he spoke earnestly. Tera sighed. She looked up at him straight in the eye and tears shimmered down her face.

"I had to... because of..." her words seemed to get stuck some where between her throat and her mouth. She couldn't tell anyone else... but she had to.

"Tera!" cried some one from a distanece. Tera turnd around to see Dalyce out of breath and wearing clothes strangly like the Marauder's. "Tera!" she said again, this time standing by her elbow. "I _need_ to talk to you! It's Lucious... I think that he's going to do some thing but I don't know what!" she said frantically.

"Calm down!" Tera said, "I'll be ready if he does try anything," she reached for a spot on her dress where she'd magically hidden her wand. Dalyce nodded then muttered,

"And that's all really..." then she left to see a Peter who'd been trying to catch up to her. Sirius was still looking away and Tera doubted that she'd get another chance. She backed away through the people and threaded out. She grabbed her bag from the broom cabinet and went to the washroom to quickly change. When she stepped out again her hair was down like usual and she was wearing a longsleeved purple shirt with a black T on top and simple blue jeans.

"See you..." she whispered then headed on her way out of the castle. "I will find you Tom," she said determindly, "I will."

Sirius turned to see Tera threading her way around people. He chased after her the gold chains clinking. He didn't see her anywhere. He started fumbling in his pockets.

"Map....map...where the hell is the map!"

He finally found it and quickly found Tera's figure. He sprinted down the corridor taking a few secret passges and turned up in front of Tera.

"Ok you're not leaving till you tell me the truth." He said through gritted teeth

"Can't you just forget me?!" Tera cried

"No! I can't...you just won't leave my mind."

"Just leave me alone Black! Nothing will ever change...."

"Not if I can help it." Said Sirius and he pushed her against a wall. "Now tell me the truth!"

Tera was scared....she had never seen Sirius like this before. He was so strong. _Stupid quidditch_ thought Tera.

"Tell me." Said Sirius

Tera made up her mind. She would leave when Sirius was faaaaar away. He could ask all he wanted but she wouldn't answer.

Tera clamped her mouth shut after muttering a quick spell so that she couldn't speak. She looked away from Sirius.

"Hey!" came a voice down the hall. Tera turned to see Lucious and her hand went to her wand. "What the hell are you doing Black?!" Lucious seemed put out, then sheepish. "I was going to do that," he muttered barely loud enough for them to hear.

"Tera?" came a confused voice from down the hall. Tera looked the other way to see Talee. "What the hell are you both doing?!" Talee cried out in an angry tone. "Black, back off. Lucious, go away!" she shouted threateningly. The towering third year had a power to be reckoned with. They both complied. "Tell me what happened!" she said, very protective over her idol.

Lily sat down with James, Kal and Remus. She jumped up almost immediately. She saw Sirius walk in the Great Hall with Lucious close at his heels. Lily raised her eyebrows. Not fighting....a pleasant change. Just then a slow song came on. Remus bowed to Kal who giggled and took his hand. They walked onto the floor where other couples were assembling. James looked at Lily and said awkwardly

"Wanna da—." But at that moment Dan walked up and asked

"Lily wanna dance?"

Lily looked at them and took James hand which was still outstretched. He smiled and lifted her to her feet and steered her to the dance floor leaving a very mad Dan behind. Kal and Remus were watching while slowly revolving on the spot.

"Think they worked things out?" asked Kal

"Nope the contest is still on....James is to proud to call it off."

Kal laughed. The Great Hall doors opened once more. Kal looked to see Tera walk in with her makeup and dress on accompanied by Talee.

Tera quickly murmered some words so that she could speak again.

Talee looked at Tera sideways. She was wondering why she'd broken up with Sirius, after all, who in their right mind would? She shook her head because she just didn't understand Tera's reasoning, not that she knew it.

"Daviiiiiiii!" practically screamed Talee who, after quickly waving goodbye to Tera, ran off towards him squeeling. They joined in the dancing.

Tera decided that she would at least try to avoid Sirius. At that very moment he started walking in the hall and she turned and threaded through some people and stood at an unpopulated corner of the room.

James was steering Lily away from the rest of the people. They were completely silent. Not talking, not even looking at each other. Slowly as they drew away from everyone else James started to talk.

"War still on?"

"Sure...." said Lily

"Thought so...neither of us are cowards."

"Could of fooled me..." muttered Lily

Kal and Remus watching grinned at each other. Sirius stood on a chair in the back scanning the floor for Tera. He spotted her but he also saw Lucious heading her way. He jumped off the chair and walked toward Tera determined to ask her to dance....if she wouldn't talk to him at least she would dance with him. Rather than Lucious...hopefully.

At the same moment, for the second time in what? five minutes?, Tera was confronted with both Sirius and Lucious. Knowing their questions she headed towards Lucious. Then she stopped and backed away and walked through people, using her talent of dissapearing to avoid them. Both.

Sirius was fed up with her behaviour. He went after her. He caught her by the arm and dragged her over to a table. He looked at her, she just stared at the table.

"Tera can you at least tell me if its another guy?"

Tera was about to open her mouth and spill the whole story when Lily came running up to her which was an amazing feat considering the size of her heels.

"Tera! I need to tell you something!"

Tera was dragged by Lily to a corner. She was surprised to see tears in her eyes. Not happy or sad but angry tears.

"He tried to kiss me again!"

Tera didn't need to ask who. Tera patted Lily's back. Just then the music stopped.

"Come on! Judging is going to begin!" squealed Lily looking much more enthusiastic

The two raced over to Kal who was talking to the DJ.

"He said he'll ask everyone to judge." Whispered Kal

Lily and Tera looked at each other. Then the DJ's booming voice came on.

"2 groups of our very own Gryffindors are asking you to judge their costumes! Please put up a globe light and turn it red for the 3 ladies of Gryffindor and gold for the guys."

People started to make their globe lights. The DJ started to count. Everyone held their breath while they did. Lily was holding Tera's hand so hard it felt numb and James was grasping Sirius' shoulder.

Tera muttered repeatedly under her breath,

"Come on... girls win! It's the only way I'll get outta here..."

Talee instantly shot up a red globe as well as Dalyce. David stood there for a moment then shrugged and followed suit. Lucious also put up a red globe. Peter, being the kind to support his friends, put up a gold globe, he wanted the guys to win.

__

Hmm if the girls do win then maybe I can use the map to find Tom if he's anywhere near Hogwarts then I can find him easier...

"And now ladies and gents we have a winnner or should I say winners!" exclaimed the DJ, "We have a tie!"

James, Sirius and Remus looked at each other. A tie??! What the hell? The girls were having similar reactions.

"What?? A tie??!" said Kal

"Yeah...a tie." Said Lily faintly.

The Marauders walked up to the girls.

"Good job Potter." Said Lily reluctantly

"So the bet? How are we going to settle it?" asked Remus

The group thought until Kal came up with the idea.

"Since we both basically won how bout girls get it one week, guys get control after?"

"Hmm....sounds good." Said James

"Ok girls get the map first."

James handed the map over to Lily.

"Say _I solemnly swear I am up to no good_ for it to work." Said Sirius reluctant to give the map away. Lily took the map and the girls took it. They walked away with their heads bent together examining the map.

Sirius thought _Since we get control over the girls...maybe I could force Tera to tell me_

Tera gulped. She had one week... One week in order to leave. She studied the map and looked for good escape routes.

"Now what?" she asked, still confused because of the tie. Kal smiled.

"Well it's a dance right?!" she replied, "Sooo!" Tera caught on to what she was saying. Kal turned around again to find Remus and Lily reluctantly turned around to find James. Hesitantly, Tera also turned around to find Sirius. She found him quick enough and stuttered,

"Want to- er- dance?"

Sirius looked at Tera. After all she had done, he had half the mind to say no. Instead he said a quiet yes.

Lily looked at James and found him staring at her. She opened her mouth to say something when he said

"Lily I really do like you....not like one of my flings."

Lily looked at him. Disbelieving yet....he seemed sincere.

"Really? And I just suppose that you want to marry me right?" she said sarcastically

"Actually...."

"Ok I don't want to hear the end of that sentence. Now Po—James if I go out with you this won't be a one week fling right?"

James was almost too stunned to answer. "Yes....I mean no it won't be a fling."

"Then I guess so." Said Lily with a small smile.

Kal was with Remus. He looked at her. He wondered. Were they really going out?

"Uhhh Kal um...are we like boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"Yeah! What did you think?"

Remus sighed with relief. He would have to tell her one day that he was a werewolf....better now than later.

"Ah Kal? I....I....I'm a were...werewolf."

A stunned silence met these words.

"Sirius... I just want you to know that..." Tera paused thinking of the right words.

"What? Want me to know what?" he asked, searching in her eyes.

"That," she had to tell him but she couldn't! "It isn't because of another guy... well... sorta," he looked at her sharply and looked hurt, "But not in the way you're thinking! It's my brother..." hopefully he would let the matter drop now. Maybe she'd said too much...

"What do you mean?" he asked, wanting to know the entire story. Tera paused again.

"It's just that... I think that this might be one of the last times I can be with you..."

"Why?"

"Because! Because of my brother... He... Never mind... you couldn't ever understand!" Tera said.

Sirius remembered the image she had accidently sent her. Did she mean that?

Kal looked at Remus.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." Said Remus

"Are you scared that I'll hate you?" asked Kal teasingly

"No...no of course not." Said Remus very unconvincingly

Sirius searched Tera's face. He was about to say "Tell me more." But he thought better of it. The just stood slowly revolving on the spot.

Lily and James were dancing very closely now...mostly due to James but Lily wasn't resisting very much. James bent down over he and Lily slowly leaned forward. All time seemed to stop as James moved in for the kiss. The next moment Lily's arms were around James' neck and James' arms were around her waist. Just then the Great Hall burst into applause.(except for his fangirls) James Potter had won over Lily Evans.


	17. Chapter 17

Talee joined in the clapping and shouted out above all of the noise,

"Whoop! Awesome!" then resumed dancing with David, whom she had nick-named "Davi".

Dalyce danced a bit longer with Peter but was very bored. She heard him mutter somthing and she was about to say, 'what was that?' when she felt her mind go blank. She barely saw Lucious come over and take over the spell casting for her minds freedom.

__

"Excellant... now then I need you to try and get the map.."

"_What map?"_ asked Dalyce, confused.

__

"The Marauder's map... Lily Evans should have it... if not her then Kalistra Constel... or Tera Riddle..."

"Mmm... o..." a part of her mind knew that she shouldn't do this, she had to FIGHT! _"No..."_

"Do it...." her mind screamed for her to fight it.

__

"NO!" she felt the grip of the spell intensify. _"Alright...."_ she lied. If she pretended maybe she could get out of this easier...

Lily and James grinned blushing while everyone clapped and cheered. Kal and Remus pushed their way across the floor.

"Congrats." They both said.

Sirius and Tera meanwhile were still watching. As if in a daze Sirius said

"We should go congratulate them."

Tera nodded and they walked across the floor. She plastered a fake smile on her face. She was leaving. Hogwarts. Her only _real_ home. _I should leave soon. Can't get attached. They'll all notice I'm gone...but It'll be too late._

"Good job!" said Tera smiling at James

"Thanks" he said smiling

Everyone continued dancing except for Sirius who once again drew Tera away from the crowd. She inwardly groaned. It was the what? 5th time this evening. He didn't say a word. He leaned in to kiss her....

Tera was at first surprised then kissed him back. In her mind she knew that she had to leave soon, that she really shouldn't be doing this. All it would do would make them closer. _It's for goodbye..._ she convinced herself. When he finally stopped she said,

"I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be back ok?" she said. With a grin stuck on his face Sirius nodded and Tera ran out of the great hall towards where she had left her stuff. Once again she slipped into jeans and shirt and this time ran for the exit.

Sirius suddenly jerked back to reality. Tera would probably try to bolt again. He reached into his pocket for the Map... but it wasn't there. He remembered the contest.

"Lily!" he cried out, he had to get that map to check. She looked at him as if to ask what he wanted. "Can I take a quick look at the map?" Lily knew that this was probably against her better judgement... but she let him take a quick look. His eyes zeroed in on Tera who was already outside of the castle.

Tera cried as she ran away from Hogwarts... her home. Over her back she whispered,

"Goodbye... I'll be back some day!!!" Her tears made a small dotted pattern on the dusty road that she was on. But she was afraid. She was afraid to find Tom. She was afraid to not go. She was afraid of her uncertain future... she continued running down the road then finally cut into the forest, not wanting to be found.

Sirius ran after Tera. He looked around but she was nowhere in sight. He sat down on the ground. He didn't cry but just looked at the sky and whispered

"Why now? Why?"

Lily shook her head. Sirius was always weird so it was no big deal. James and her walked out of the Great Hall where they just sat down on the steps. The stairs jerked into life. Lily fell sideways with the sudden movement. She fell into James lap. She sat up with her head on his shoulder. The staircase moved upwards and connected to another. Lily stood up and so did James beside her. They walked up only to run into man with evil red eyes.

"Now mudblood where is my sister?"

Tera suddenly jerked to a stop. She felt something inside of her pull back towards the castle...

"Oh god!" Tera said, "He's here! He's here! Oh god, don't let me be too late!" she practically yelled as she sprinted back towards the castle. She felt a pulling sensation telling her where to go and she followed it. She was now at the bottom of the grand staircase... she looked up. She continued up and up until...

"I don't know where she is!" said Lily. James was standing defensively between her and Tom. Tera was still several cases away... He smiled that cold, cruel smile.

"I am sure that you know... don't lie to me now!" he raised his wand.

"I'M HERE!!!!" frantically shouted Tera. All three heads swiveled around to face her. Tom smiled again, that smile that said he had just won something and Tera hadn't stopped him at all.

"Ah... Hello dear Sister."

"Tom..." she started.

"_Never_ call me that again!" he hissed with a brief look of pain on his face. Stubbornly Tera tried again.

"Tom! What are you doing here? What do you want? Why do you keep on trying to take me away?" He smiled at her.

"So many questions... but I cannot tell you my answers here..." he turned back towards James and Lily. He performed a charm to modify their memories... To make them forget Tera and him. To forget this incident... He grabbed Tera, again, and silently headed towards his entrance which would now serve as an exit.

"Lord Voldemort!" called out some voices. Impatiently Voldemort turned around.

"Ah yes... my faithful servents!" he smiled. Before him bowing were Severous Snape, Lucious Malfoy, and Peter Pettigrew. "I shall reward you for what you have done once I have completed a task..." they all bowed again and Voldemort continued on his way. Lucious stared directly at Tera and she could still see the lust in his eyes. He came to a window and clutched Tera's arm tighter then jumped. Instead of falling they were _flying_ and they soared towards an old house on a hill in a small villiage. _The Riddle House..._ They landed outside of the village and Voldemort transported them inside.

"What are we doing here?" asked Tera with fury in her heart. "This is where _he_ lived. Our so-called father!"

"This house should prove useful for my needs," he replied.

"Which are?" she asked him. He smiled back at her.

"To create a weapon so powerful that it could destroy plenty of everything and anything. A weapon that will only respond to me... A weapon that needs to be formed still." he looked straight into her eyes. "And that weapon, dear Sister, is _you_."

"But how? I'm not powerful at all!" she tried to tell him. He merely smiled again and shook his head.

Lily woke up. She was on the staircase...with James? What happened? She looked around. She couldn't remember. She jumped up and checked herself. Shoes...yes, clothes...yes, purse....yes. Just then James stirred. Lily jumped. James looked at her frowning.

"What happened?"

"I...I'm not sure..."

Thye walked up to the Heads Room. Kal, Remus and Sirius were waiting up for them.

"Where were you two?" asked Kal reproachfully

"Where's Tera?" asked Sirius immediately

Tera....the name stirred something in Lily's head. Then a picture flashed across her mind. A black haired girl....red eyed man....window. Her thoughts were jumbled. She shook her head and muttered

"Don't know..."

Then Prof. Dumbledore walked into the room looking grave yet not so grave. Lily thought she saw a flash of relief cross his face but when she looked again she was sure that she had imagined it.

"I have some news....terrible news." Said Dumbledore shaking his head.

Talee said goodbye to "Davi" then quickly left. She had to talk to Dalyce because she could just sense that something wasn't right. Somthing was terribly wrong. Just then she saw Dalyce and quickly ran up to her.

"Hey, Dalyce!" mechanically Dalyce turned towards Talee.

"Hm?" Talee looked catiously at her friend.

"Uh Dalyce somthing seems to be wrong with you!" she looked left and right as if hoping to see a sign telling her exactly what was wrong. She saw Lucious and instantly she blamed him. Might as well blame him if not some one else. She thought back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class she'd had the day before yesterday.

**__**

D.A.T.D.A. Class

"Class," started their teacher, "Today's lesson will be on the three unforgivable curses. The first one is the Imperious curse. When this curse is used the caster may control the person they've spelled. If I were to perform this spell upon one of you, which I won't because it is illigal, you would feel a blankness enter your brain and you would be able to hear my voice commanding you. You would find it nearly irrisistable to fight against it. However, if you have the mind to do so you could brake it. Ah, Yes Talee?" Talee had had her hand in the air.

"Professor, how do you know the effects so well if it isn't supposed to be performed?" the professor looked taken aback.

"I've read books," he responded airily. This time Dalyce raised her hand. "Yes Dalyce?"

"But I thought that you said last class that books can not describe the true feeling of any curse, that one of the only ways to truely know is to either preform it or to have it done to you?" Their teacher looked flustered now.

"Very well class, I believe that's enough for one curse..." he tried to back away from the subject. Talee raised her hand again. The teacher ignored her.

"But Sir, if you've already performed it, why deny it? It's not as if the Ministry of Magic would believe us even if we did tell them. Besides, who would trust a bunch of third year students of Hogwarts?" Talee asked. The teacher figited but ignored her.

"The curse has been performed on myself but I shall not_ go into details! Now then, ways that one might behave if this curse is upon them could be: mechanical, distant, or automatic. Also, mostly when this happens to oneself your pupils become smaller, and you cannot see clearly into someone's eyes. Now then, _moving on_ to the next two curses..."_

****

Back to Reality...

Talee looked closely into Dalyce's eyes. Her pupils appeared smaller and glasslike... Talee couldn't see anything in them. They were like dark tunnels leading into eternity...

"I'm sorry but Tera Riddle has been kidnapped by her brother." Said Dumbledore gravely

"Tera?! What happened....her brother....who is it?" asked Sirius frantically

Lily's mind was full of flashing images. She remembered! Tera....her best friend....kidnapped by her brother....Lord Voldemort....wait was there....no there couldn't be....deatheaters....at Hogwarts.....she saw fleeting images.

"Are you sure?!" exclaimed Kal

"He's telling the truth Kal." Said Lily crying

James held onto Lily and she sunk into his arms crying. Kal looked as if she was about to but she held back.

"We have reason to believe that Voldemort (everyone flinched at the name) is going to come after Tera's friends....and people close to her." His eyes lingered on Sirius and Lily. "For that reason it has been decided that all of you will be living here in the Heads Room and you will have to give handprints every time you would like to enter. I'm sorry but it's the only thing we can do." Said Dumbledore

Lily nodded still crying. Dumbldore nodded and walked out of the room. Kal burst into tears then.

"S...she....t-told us and w...we n-never did anything!" sobbed Kal

Remus patted her back. Lily looked at Kal. She had never seen her friend this upset.

"Would you feel this way if I were to disappear?" asked Lily grinning a bit

"YES!" said Kal and James at the same time. James blushed and muttered "While I would..."

Talee looked around, surely someone knew how to remove the curse if Dalyce couldn't fight it. She quickly ran towards the head's room. Surely one of them would know how... after all, they were the top of the seventh year. She knocked,

"It's Talee, and I really need help!" there was no answer. "PLEASE! I really need help... I think my friend is under the imperious curse and I don't know what to do!" Talee banged harder on the door. She could hear muffled debate, but why would someone need to think twice about helping some one under the Imperious Curse? "If you don't know me, I'm a friend of Tera... If that helps!" she could suddenly hear two people burst out crying at the name.


	18. Chapter 18

Lily walked over to the Portrait Hole. Talee came stumbling in.

"HELP! Please.....Dalyce is under the Imperious Curse."

"What?!" yelled James

"Who did it?" demanded Lily

"I—I think it was Lucius Malfoy..."

"I'll kill that scum..." said James viciously. Even though he didn't know Dalyce that well he still felt that anyone who hurt a Gryffindor is in biggggg trouble

"Where is she?" asked Lily swiftly

"Common Room...."

Lily and James barged out with Talee following on their heels.

"Do you know how to reverse the spell?" asked Lily

"Yes....my fathers an auror you know." Said James

Lily breathed in relief. It was good to know that someone was in charge. Talee ran ahead of them. She said the password and they walked up to Dalyce.

"Stupefy..." muttered James

"What was that for?" asked Talee

"She might resist if she's awake." Said James concentrating

He kept muttering under his breath. Then he touched her with his wand.

"Hopefully this works." Said Lily with bated breath. Dalyce coughed and her eyes fluttered open.

Dalyce felt like her mind was on fire. For a few seconds it was as if two different people were fighting inside of it... with her brain as the battle ground. She let out a yell of pain as she sprang back into concioussness.

"Wow... pain... hurting!" she grabbed her head and squeezed it with both hands. It was as if an invisible hand was still holding onto her mind. She closed her eyes and tried to shut out everyone.

"Dal? DAL?!" Talee asked, "You o.k.?"

"What. You. Think. Talee? Some. Thing. Grabbing. My. Mind!" she choked out.

Lily sighed in relief. James knelt beside Dalyce and said

"Who did this?"

"Lucius....Malfoy I think." Said Dalyce as if all words cost her an effort

James looked outraged and for a moment Dalyce felt a certain fondness in herself. She shook her head...she couldn't like James Potter....he was going out with Lily....but a girl can fantasize. James looked at her concerned

"Are you ok?"

"I-I think so."

"Good....hey why don't you guys come to the Heads Room for the night?"

"Are you serious? Of course we will." Said Talee happily

"Great come there with sleeping bags and pajama's at 7 ok?"

Talee nodded. James and Lily walked out talking in low voices

"We should tell Dumbledore." Said Lily

"It's ok....I'll kill Malfoy. That'll be better than expelling him anyday."

Lily laughed and James felt a fluttering in his stomach. They arrived at the Heads Room. Kal and Remus looked up, Sirius however didn't...he just stared into the fire.

"She's ok." Said Lily

Sirius finally looked up and said

"Great." Then so nobody could hear him he said "Wish Tera could come back that easily."

Tera looked out of a window from the house on the hill. Would she ever get to see her friends again? Already she was beginning to doubt it. Tom had left her again... then she thought for a moment as she suddenly stiffened. _Who said that he wasn't going off to hurt her friends?_ But then she shook her head. She couldn't just make assumptions like that all of the time. But then, just to be sure, she dissaperated with a loud _crack!_ and came onto the platform where students got off at to get into the carriages to head for Hogwarts at the beginning of the year. She looked up through the darkness to see the castle in the not-so-far distance. Then it started to rain, and not just any rain, but a thick sheet of rain that could soak you instantly.

"Oh great," mumbled Tera before walking towards the school. She looked up through the rain and could see a light on in one of the towers. She was sure that it was the Head's room. She hadn't ever been any good at flying spells... She was now standing right beneath the tower. She grabbed one of the stones in the wall and her hand didn't slip. She put up another hand and it didn't slip. She slowly climbed up the tower hoping to be able to save her friends. Behind her she didn't see a shadow slowly rising as she did until she looked around.

"Tom?" she asked, her teeth chattering with the cold. There was a short silence. "Is that you?"

"Yes... At least for now," he replied.

"Oh Tom, I've missed you so much!" Tera said, still clutching to the stones.

"Yes... but I need to tell you something."

"Alright..." she said, wondering what he was going to say.

"No matter what Lord Voldemort does do... I, Tom, will _always_ love you. And a part of Voldemort is Tom. But you can't mistake Me for Him, got it? If you even suspect him being around do some thing alright? Use a spell! But he was setting a trap... he's trying to get you back and make you kill your friends in the process Tera. I think he's gonna do it soon..." then he looked hesitantly back at Tera and kissed her on the mouth.(for goodebye's sake) "G' Bye!" he said and with that he sped off in the other direction.

"Good bye Tom..." Tera whispered. She looked up at the tower and could see the window just a few feet above her head. She continued to climb and finally one of her hands was on the sill. She tapped at the glass but suddenly felt her fingers slipping...

Kal looked up. There was something tapping on the window. She walked over and opened it. She was about to close it when she heard a strangled shout.

"HELP!"

Kal squealed recognizing the voice. She yelled back

"Hold on Tera!"

Sirius heard Kal. In a stride he was beside Kal hoisting Tera up. Tera was wet and tired but there was a faint smile.

"Tera! You're back!" screamed Kal

"You didn't think I'd leave forever right?"

Lily looked up and screamed also. She ran up to Tera , scrambling over Remus and kicking James in the stomach.

"TERA!!"

"Here we go again." Muttered Tera but she hugged Lily back nonetheless. Sirius stood to the side...waiting to see if she would notice him. She turned from Lily and looked at Sirius

"Hi Sirius." She said quietly

"Tera."

Sirius walked away. He hadn't forgot how she had tricked him. He was still bitter that he wouldn't tell him her reasons. Tera followed Sirius and sat down on the couch beside him.

"Sirius....I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you....I still can't but just understand this...I can't be with you...or anyone else....its just to dangerous." She put her hand on his and Sirius' hand clenched around hers

"Why? Why can't you tell me? Oh sure it's your brother....but you se-seemed to be holding something back....Give me ONE good reason why you can't tell me. One thats all I ask. And don't give me all that crap about your brother...." he looked into her eyes. "Tell me....for the last time...just tell me."

Tera looked into his eyes and knew that she had to tell him.

"Because he's Lord Voldemort!" she almost shouted. She was getting frustrated that Sirius wouldn't listen to her when she said that she couldn't be with him. "And- and he said that," she tried to choke out how he was going to try and make her kill them, how he was going to turn her into a weapon. Already she could hear a stunned silence. Only Lily and Kal had heard her say those words before.

"And he said that?" asked Remus quietly. Tera looked at the ground and said,

"He said that-" then she quickly whipped her wand out and faced a blank spot on the wall. "STUPEFY!" she shouted. Instantly a form that had been hiding slipped to the floor with a small stream of blood coming out of their head. It was Voldemort. She quickly shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and took his wand away and strode over to him. She used another nifty spell to bind cords around some one as well as one to make him slient. Only then did she slowly and solemnly turn around to face the silent room.

Sirius stared in astonishment. She had just single handedly taken out Voldemort and he was her brother? Tera turned around. She was aware of everyone staring.

"And that is why." She said tearfully to Sirius. With that she strode out of the room. She was aware that she shouldn't be walking by herself but she didn't care.

Lily was staring at Voldemort. He was the one who wanted to get rid of muggle's? She shook her head and looked at Sirius who was still looking at Tera or more like the place she was before. He turned away but seemed to think better of it. He followed Tera out of the Portrait Hole.

Tera walked down the familiar passage when she felt a pull on her arm. She whipped out her wand but before she could say a word it was flying out of her hand. Tera turned around to see... Malfoy and Snape. Tera eyed her wand which was tightly clamped in Snape's fist.

"Hello Tera," came the bored drawl from Malfoy. Tera glared at him angrily.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked even though she knew the answer. This time Snape spoke.

"Kind of obvious isn't it? Lord Voldemort wants you back..." then he lazily turned around and used the disarming spell on Sirius as well as bound him in cords. "Much easier this way," he muttered.

"Back to business," said Malfoy. He and Snape each grabbed one of Tera's hands and, after silencing her, stuck to the shadows and headed silently back to where they were to meet their Lord.

Sirius was mad....Malfoy was a deatheater....he couldn't say that it surprised him...Snape too. He struggled against the bonds. _Pretty damn strong_ he thought. Finally he remembered his knife. It could do a lot of things....including cutting these ropes. Now if only he could reach it....THERE! It was off. He wiggled out of the ropes and ran after Tera. He reached into his pocket.....was it still there? He pulled out a piece of parchment. A prototype Marauders Map. There was Tera....and Malfoy....he charged down the passageways. He grinned grimly. He was lucky he knew some cool passages. He did a quick check....wand...yes got it.....map....ok its all good. He broke into a run. He saw Snape and Malfoys backs receding. He quickly put a silencing spell on his feet and followed them.

Tera was scared. She was wandless and held by 2 powerful wizards who were her brother's lackeys oh and did we mention her brother was the darkest izard alive?

Lily was in bed....she was sleeping tiredly. Remus and James were standing over Voldemort while Kal went to get Dumbledore...she had wanted to help but they had simply pushed her to bed.

Tera felt a presence that she knew she shouldn't. Incase it was important... she wouldn't bring her any attention to it. _Fire... White fire!!_ she thought suddenly. A vivid image of an inferno sprang to her mind with a heat so intense she was surprised that she could imagine it. Her skin felt like the flames but she couldn't feel it. But the two people holding her arms did.

"Bloody hell!" yelped Lucius as he jumped back, clutching his hand. Snape held in for a bit longer then fell to the ground yelling.

"What happened? It burns!" Snape screamed. Tera smiled then thought of water... cool calm water. Steam shot upwards as if water had just put out a flame. Tera was surprised at herself but instantly thought of her wand. It came rocketing into her hand from where Snape had dropped it on the ground.

"Expelliarmus!" she cried then, after having a firm grip on their arms she continued on her way down the hall, barely hearing the voice behind her also awed by her magical performance. _So that's why Voldemort wants me... For my innate magic!_

Sirius watched Tera. He was amazed. It was awesome. He quickly went after her and caught her arm. Before you could say DAMN she had hexed him. HE had to do a quick shield charm that barely held up under the intensity. She turned around and when she saw Sirius gasped

"Oh! I am sooooo sorry Sirius...."

"Its ok though you pack a mean hex." Said Sirius grinning

Tera grinned back. She was amazed, it was if you couldn't help smile when you were with him.

"Uh about these where should we put them?"

"How bout....vanishing cupboard....haven't shoved anyone in there for a while."

"Sirius!" said Tera admiringly yet reproachingly

Sirius shrugged and they dragged them there. Sirius did the honours of shoving them in and Tera kicked the door shut. Wham! It was gone. No clue when they were gonna show up.

Dumbledore strided into the Heads Room with Kal in tow. He drew in a sharp intake of breath when he saw Voldemort. He quickly strengthened the bonds around him and muttered "Enervate". It was then that Sirius and Tera walked in. They were the first ones that Voldemort saw.

"You..." he spat

"Yes me Tom." Said Tera calmly though she was shaking inside.

"And you." Voldemort's gaze whipped around at Sirius "I thought you were dating a low mudblood of some sort....but a Black....I approve dear sister."

Tera instantly recoiled from the words he'd just said. She was sure that it was Voldemort talking... but why would he agree to any of her decisions? She was inwardly shaking even more but outside she was shaking her head and looked at him in the eyes. Hers were filled with indecsion.

"Y- you don't... mean that..." she stuttered, feeling even more suspicious about him approving then him not. "Y- you're..."

"I- I'm! I'm what?" he mocked back. She shook her head again and took a step back. All this was comeing so soon... Voldemort... Weapon... Innate magic... Death Eaters... Her destroying her friends... She wanted to run away to be far away from everything. And to top off the list... she was in love. Her face was obviously confused and she tried to speak.

"You're... lying, you have to be!"

"And what makes you say that?" he asked innocently.

"You're Voldemort... I think... why in the world would you agree with me?!" she was so confused.

Sirius was suspicious....here was the most evil person in the world saying that he approved of his sisters choice.... Lily was now awake and sitting there on the stairs watching Sirius and Tera. Nobody seemed to notice that she was there.

"I'm not her choice." Said Sirius quietly

"What? Not her choice? Hah! I've seen the way she looks at you." Sneered Voldemort

Dumbledore seemed to come into his sight.

"Dumbledore...here....ah yes you're the Headmaster I suppose?"

"Yes Tom I am."

"Don't call me that." Snarled Voldemort

Dumbledore merely nodded. Voldemort looked at him suspiciously.....Dumbledore was listening to him....something was up

"What did you do Dumbledore?"

"Ah Tom you catch on very fast. The ministry will be arriving soon."

"Ministry? So you think that you can not fight me?"

"No I merely think it would be more humiliating for you to be captured by Fudge....instead of myself."

Then Voldemorts gaze settled back on Sirius

"Now listen Black...of you hurt my sister I will hurt you....wait I was going to do that anyway."

Tera looked in surprise at Tom. He still loved her? Why else would he say that? No he didn't...his heart had dissapeared when he turned into Voldemort. A small part inside of Tera didn't want Tom, er Voldemort, to be caught. _Damn the mercy in my heart..._ she thought sadly. She didn't want anything to happen to anyone. But there seemed to be no way. No way out of the deep hole that had been dug.

"W- what'll happen to him once Fudge gets here?" asked Tera, afraid to hear the answer. Dumbledore looked at her with sympathy and sterness.

"That will be Mr. Fudge's decsiion. However, I would advise Azkaban," he replied somberly. This would not do... this could never do if Tera kept love in her heart. If she continued to love her brother, now hardly recognizable for even that, then all could fall to ruin. Tera's love for her brother might begin the death of all.


	19. Chapter 19

Lily drew in a breath when she heard that the Ministry was coming. At the sound everyone looked at her.

"The mudblood is here also I see....sister you choose pretty friends."

Lily walked up to Voldemort and looked at him

"You don't like me, remember I'm the mudblood?"

"Ah but a pretty one."

Lily made a frustrated noise and went up to him and squated next to him.

"I will never take those words as a compliment...never. I'd rather die than take those as a compliment."

"So you shall." Muttered Voldemort.

Lily walked away and sat down beside James. She was glaring at Voldemort and it wouldn't be surprising if she started to breathe fire. James put his arm around her and Voldemort's eyes narrowed. Sirius saw that look. He was about to walk up to him, and say in his face to stay away from Lily.

Tera had heard the words "so you shall" and knew that Voldemort meant it. She said forcefully back,

"Voldemort, before you ever kill Lily you _will_ have me to go through first." she shivered as she called him Voldemort, she preferred Tom. "After all it isn't as if I'm a pureblood anyways. According to your policies both of us must die." startled, he glared back at her.

"Meaning?"

"Our father was a muggle, so technically you arn't a pureblood so you have to die as well. But if you are too stubborn to ever admit it, then I'll-" suddenly she felt her back go rigid and her eyes roll into the back of her head. She fell onto the floor and said in a horse voice, "Whether by the fell hand of the Dark Lord, or by the shadow hand of his followers one will die of multiple cause. The one who would love the Dark Lord, the one who would love a flower. The one in the middle... all will die in the end. Either by the fell hand of the Dark Lord or one of those of his shadow followers...." then she looked up confused, as if to ask what she'd just said. Another prediction. Then she felt a swirling of colors in her brain and a swirling of somthing in her stomach. She grimmaced then puked on the floor.

Lily rushed to Tera's side.

"Tera? Tera! Are you ok?" she asked frantically

"What did she say?" asked Voldemort

"Nothing that concerns you!" screamed Lily

"Ah contraire she metioned the Dark Lord."

Lily just looked at him repulsed. Voldemort felt another surge of...was it affection? For a mudblood?

Dumbledore was quiet. 2 minutes later he looked up with a look...was it surprise or happiness?

"I know what it means."

"What?!" asked Lily and Voldemort together

"All of us shall die...now or later...." said Dumbledore sadly

Voldemort looked at Dumbledore with disdain.

"We all eventually do die. No use avoiding it."

"It means more....I do not wish to share it with you."

Tera was now sitting up looking wary of everyone. "What did I say?" she asked. No one even looked her in the eye. She sighed, of course. It would be far too easy if they'd tell her right off the bat after all it didn't mean a thing that she'd said it.

"You mean you don't remember?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"I don't remember anything about talking of the Dark Lord or death or anything." _Might've thought it... buut never said a thing..._ She noticed Dumbledore looking at her through his halfmoon spectacles as if he were analyzing her.

"Most predictions made by predictors arn't remembered by the one who spoke the words themselves." he stated, clearing up a lot for some.

"I- I made a prediction?" Tera asked, stunned.

"Second I belive," Voldemort mentioned casually while looking at his hand.

__

Was that why Professor Trelawny was so interested in her "ability"? She just stared dumbly at both of them while everyone else swivled their heads in his direction obviously wanting to know what he meant.

"Hi people!" Tera said while waving her hand. "Incase you havn't noticed I _did_ ask a question which I would very much appreciate answered!" she used a false cheery voice.

"Don't worry Tera." Said Lily

Just then there was a knock on the door. Dumbledore strided up to the door and opened it.

"Is this a bad time?" asked the voice of Talee nervously

"No come right in but please do not panic."

Talee and Dalyce walked in. The first person she saw was Tera.

"TERA!" she squealed and she ran up to hug her. Tera was surprised yet gratified.

Just then Dalyce's eyes fell onto Voldemort in the corner who was examining his nails looking bored.

"AHHHH! It's the Dark Lord!" she screamed

"Boo." Said Voldemort not looking up.

Lily glared at him and went over to Dalyce. "Don't worry...we're all fine....Prof. Dumbledore's here." Dalyce nodded still looking apprehensive. The door was again knocked on. Dumbledore went to open it yet again. Voldemort took that moment to break the ropes holding him....he had been working at them for the last 20 minutes. He grabbed the first person in arms reach....which in this case was Lily and jumped out of the window. The ministry officers poured in the room. _Too late_ thought James.

"Damn you Tom!" Tera screamed while leaping her way towards the window. After making a quick scan of the horizon he was just a small speck... already speeding towards where she suspected he'd be. "By the way..." she said turning around towards the startled minister, "you won't catch him."

"Wha... _What_ is the meaning of this Ms...?" demanded Fudge. Tera rolled her eyes. She'd hoped that the amount of idiots might have decreased after Voldemort had left.

"Let's see... Sumarize the incident... Voldemort just jumped out of the window with my friend Lily Evans and I'm going to find them both!" she smiled sweetly while jumping out of the window as well, "After all, it must be in the family to find eachother when you think yourself perfectly safe!" Just as she felt a hand trying to grab her ankle she was gone... And Sirius was once again left behind.

"Dumbledore, is she _related_ to ahh... Voldemort?" Fudge seemed almost as frightened of Tera as he was of Voldemort. '

"Yes, and an excellant student, Minister. Now then, could I suggest that we do not let her go alone? After all, Voldemort being her brother or not, she can hardly take him on by herself." he replied.

"I disagree..." Sirius muttered because he could still remember what he'd seen in the hallway. He could still remember the force of her hex. And afterwards she hadn't even looked exhausted, not in the least. He managed a grin, "Why go and ask old Snivellou- I mean _Severous _Snape and Lucius Malfoy. They should be able to tell you in full the affects of Tera being mad and determined... and that was only slightly!" then he thought. _Did Dumbledore know how to recover the vanishing cabinet if he really did question the dynamic duo?_

"I see..." Dumbledore said. "Could you explain what it looked like while what-ever-took-place took place?"

"She was walking and they each held one of her arms," _should he add in some extra jazz so he could be sure they'd be expelled? Best not..._ "And suddenly her skin looked like it was part of an inferno, white fire licked her skin. They fell off screaming and then I could swear I'd seen water put out the fire and steam billowed up. When I tried to touch her she was still a bit warm and she cast a spell at me that nearly destroyed my magic barrier..." Dumbledore looked at him wondering if there was more. "And that's it!"

"Are you serious Sirius?" asked Remus, talking for the first in a while. "I thought that all innate magic weilders had died out!" Fudge looked at him, shocked.

"We have to get her back Dumbledore! There's no telling how strong she is, or what it is she can do! Why she could be more of a threat then her brother!" Fudge cried while flailing his arms in the air.

"Calm down Cornileous, for now her only intentions are to save Lily. As long as her intentions stay good and well there should be nothing to fear." his face clouded over for a moment as if he was concidering what would happen if her intentions turned dark.

"But Minister," asked Kal, confused, "wasn't the last weilder of innate magic sent to Azkaban for doing what they did, and the laws changed to not allow others to follow that path?"

Fudge coughed and said "Yes but under the circumstances...."

"I suggest we let Tera deal with her brother. By herself."

"But...but—Dumbledore you can't be serious?!" sputtered Fudge

"I assure you I am. As long as she has the pendent I gave her....we will be able to find her."

"Pendent? What pendent?"

"The one her grandmother gave me years ago."

"Grandmother?" Sirius was throughly confused

"Her grandmother and I went to school together. She told me that if her sons, daughters grandaughters or whatever needed help...just give them the pendent. She was a wonderful woman."

Meanwhile Lily was looking down at the racing world underneath her. She felt every couple of minutes that she was going to fall but Voldemort's grip always tightened.

"What the hell do you want me for?" yelled Lily over the wind

"I thought that would be rather obvious." Said Voldemort coolly

"Then enlighten me." Said Lily sarcastically

"I will use you as a bargaining tool for my sister. Besides you _ARE_ rather pretty."

"Thanks. Being complimented by an evil maniacal wizard was a dream come true." Said Lily sarcastically yet again

Voldemort landed before a large mansion and looked at it.

"Home sweet home."

Lily slowly tried to back away but before she could take 3 steps Voldemort's arm had shot out and without looking he had said "Don't try to escape."

Tera squinted as she rapidly decended towards the ground. Flying had deffinetly _not_ been one of her strong areas. She landed non too gracefully with her head in the mud but she quickly scrambled up and wiped off all the mud from her face. With a _crack!_ she disapperated towards the Riddle House.

"Voldemort," she said in a stern tone, "Give Lily back."

"Ah, Tera. How nice to see you." he replied while behind his back he was retrieving his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!" _she said, using a toneless voice. "Now then, I want to take Lily back."

"I do not give things away freely," he spat while eyeing his wand a few feet out of his reach.

"Ok then. Deal's this: You give me Lily, I take her back, you get me, you never touch my friends again. Got it?" Tera stated.

"Hmm perhaps..."

"I'll take perhaps as a yes, be right back!" Tera said while grabbing Lily's arm.

"_Wait!_ How will I know if you really will come back? Let me guess, I just blindly trust you?" Voldemort said suspiciously.

"Remember the spell you cast on me?" she asked as she turned her back. He remained silent. "Thought so." and with that she dissaperated with Lily, reappearing by Hogsmeade.

Voldemort waited. Spell should take affect any minute.........

Lily stumbled after being flown for so long.

"Tera there's something....Voldemort he cast a spell....I can't l-" Lily dissapeared. Tera groaned...now what? _I knew it....he wouldn't give something away so...so willingly. With my luck he probably moved somewhere else....worst of all... he's still got Lily!_

Lily appeared in front of Voldemort yet again. She stared at him...no not stared, sent death glares at him. If looks could kill he'd be dead 30 times.

"Yep spell still works as good as always." He stated simply while smirking

"What if Tera doesn't come? What'll you do to me then?" asked Lily shaking on the inside but looking determined on the outside

"Why I think that I'll just keep you until she comes then. You believe in her don't you? While for now I prefer not to be in the same place for a long time so we'll be moving...somewhere far away how about here?"

Lily looked around...they were in a completly different place. Voldemort walked ahead of her and pushed aside some branches. There was a huge gleaming white mansion in front of her.

"Welcome to Riddle Manor."

Tera grinned.

"Poor _pathetically_ stupid Voldemort. Does he not know I can track magic as well as he can kill people?" She shook her head and crouched staring hard at the ground. The magic that had whisked Lily away was still strong and she knew that she could very well follow it. She quickly apperated where she had last seen Tom. Quickly she began to follow the trail. Just as she came up to a forest, the trail ended. She frowned wondering if Voldemort was truely as stupid as she'd thought.

Voldemort smirked knowing that his sister would right now be reaching the dead end trail of magic. She'd have to find her own way through the forest. Then he frowned slightly, remembering what had happened a few years ago.

**__**

Flash back

Voldemort looked out of a window of the orphanage. Tera had been in the woods nearby and had seemingly gone lost. Probably forever..._ he thought. It had been nearly a week and she still hadn't come out of the forest. She'd fallen for his false trail when she'd been eavesdropping on a conversation between him and... another person. Poor _pathetically_ stupid Tera. She'd never come back to find out what he'd said._

"Who were you speaking with?" asked Tera.

"How?" Voldemort tried to say. There Tera was standing as bright as day behind him. A few scratches on her cheek were the only signs that she had deffinetely not been in the orphanage.

"With who were you speaking, Tom?" she asked again. He shivered wondering how she'd followed the trail and then snuck up behind him, all so silently and undetected.

****

Flash Forward

His frown deepened. Would Tera find him again?

Lily stared in awe at the castle. It was HUGE. She looked at Voldemort who was obviously thinking and frowning. Sensing her looking he looked up.

"Follow me."

Lily walked quietly behind him. She was not about to try and leave until she was absolutely sure about her plan. Voldemort lead her into a hall that was made of white marble.

"Trinkles!" he yelled

A house elf came zooming over and bowed so low its pointed nose touched the ground

"Yes master?"

"Show Ms. Evans here to her room."

"Yes master." And the elf bowed again, "Follow me please miss."

Lily followed the elf. She had thought that she was going to be in a dungeon. But a room? What was going on? She was being treated like a guest. Trinkles led Lily over to a room. It was in soft shades of pink and white. She stuck out her tongue. It was _pink! _She hated pink. Nevertheless it was better than a dungeon so she walked into the room.

"Does miss need anything?"

"Ah yeah." Said Lily looking at her pajamas "I need some clothes...any chance of those?"

"Of course miss. Look into the closet please." Squeaked the elf

Lily went over the closet and opened it. It was full of clothes like jeans and stuff. Most of it looked like it could fit her. She quickly waved the elf away and changed. She walked out of the room. Time to explore she thought. She opened doors and walked down the hallway. She banged into an other elf who quickly bowed.

"Sorry missus but master wants to see you in the dining room."

"Thanks...uh what is your name?

"Linker."

"Thanks Linker. Guess I should go now."

Fudge played with his bowler hat in his hands.

"So Dumbledore, any suggestions as to what we should do next?" he asked.

"Only one," replied Dumbledore with the twinkle back in his eye.

"Yes?" asked Fudge who was obviously in need of help.

"I think that it is high time we spoke to Professor Trelawny."

Fudge gaped at Dumbledore.

"Here we are having just seen the Dark Lord and you want to speak with your Divination teacher?" he asked. This was it: Dumbledore had cracked. He wanted a girl to deal with the Dark Lord, he had taught willingly a witch with Innate magic, and now he wanted to speak with his Divination teacher?!

"She would know best as to what to do next, I think," Dumbledore stated before striding out of the room. Talee looked at Dalyce, then they both looked at Kal, then Kal looked at Remus, Remus looked at James, and James with a twinkle in his eye dragged Sirius along while waving goodbye to the Minister.

"Head Master!" exclaimed a startled Professor Trelawny. She also saw several students behind him with the Minister in tow. "Ah, it is Tera, is it not?" she asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"She has gone off after her brother and Lily Evans, you know them both I believe. I was looking for council. Tera seems to have had predictions."

"Yes, she has," Trelawny said, smiling. "Now then... After the Dark Lord is she? Well then not much that we can do. Although I do have one suggestion." she nervously looked at the others then said, "Which I shall share with you Albus, and you may tell whom you trust."

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised after he heard her suggestion. _Start an order against Voldemort? What a clever idea..._


	20. Chapter 20

James looked from Dumbledore to Trewalney and back. An order? Wait was he supposed to hear that? He looked at Dumbledore who gave him the tiniest wink. He looked to see if everyone else had heard it too. Kal, Remus and Sirius were watching Dumbledore who had also winked at them. However Talee and Dalyce and Fudge were looking at Trewalny as if waiting for her to say more.

"Sir...is Lily going to be ok?" asked James quietly

"If Tera has her way she will be, don't worry James." Said Dumbledore

James nodded and looked away. Sirius was staring out the window while Kal and Remus were holding hands and staring at the ground. They were the only couple that was not broken up yet. James looked up and you could almost see the gears working. _Lily needs me now...Tera might need help. I'm going to find her...tonight_. As if Sirius had read his thoughts he whispered to James "Don't go after her". James just looked at him. Nothing would change his mind now. Dumbledore looked at all of them and said

"I advise you to get to bed. School will be starting in..." he looked at his watch "5 hours. I believe you have potions first? Your professour would not want you to get late."

Kal, Remus, Sirius, James, Talee and Dalyce nodded and headed down. Talee and Dalyce went the opposite way of James and crew but they all were talking about the same thing.

"James don't do anything stupid." Said Kal

"Don't look for her." Said Remus

"Don't go after Tera." Said Sirius

James looked at them all in surprise. They had all read his mind.

"I am going after her. Nothing you say or do will stop me." Said James determindly

"Well if you're going...so are we." Kal stated

"Really? Thanks guys."

"All of us will have a better chance against V—Voldemort if we're together." Said Kal

They arrived at the portrait hole and after submitting to a hand scan and body scan and wand check walked in. Kal collapsed on the couches and fell asleep but for James and Sirius, sleep was miles away.

Tera sat on the ground and began to think. _James, Sriius, and maybe even the rest of the Marauders are restless... at least I think they are. In the end I don't think that I can save them from Voldemort... but in the meantime should I look for their help, or seek for them to stay away from him? Do I really have the authority, or even the right to make them stay away? In the end, what I do... Will it make a difference?_ Tera's head began to hurt from thinking hard about everything. _I want to do this alone... but I know that I can't keep them away forever... away from Voldemort... and Me. They'll never find me, I think that they need help to help me. I really want to do this alone though... this WILL be against my better judgement..._

"Well, I'd better hope that this works out good," she muttered. Then she said a quick incantation and imagined the Marauders (including Kal) in front of her.

"What the?" asked a familiar voice.

"So, do you guys want to help me find Lily? I think she's... that way," Tera said, pointing at a small gap in the trees.

Kal looked at Tera and frowned

"How'd we get here?"

"Magic." Said Tera in the same mystical voice she had used with James and Sirius a while ago. Kal shook her head and said

"So lets go find Lily."

They set off into the woods with Tera in front of them. Unaware of Dumbledore watching them.

Dumbledore peered into the crystal globe and saw Tera and the Marauders and Kal walking into the forest. Trouble awaited them

Lily walked down passages following Linkers head. He finally opened a large door and bowed low.

"Master is in here ma'am. May Linker be of any help more?"

"No thanks Linker. Bye!" said Lily smiling

Linker bowed again and hurried away to where Lily thought the kitchens were. She braced herself and walked in. She was greeted by Voldemort himself who was acting quite courteous. She didn't notice the smug way that he was looking. He pulled out her chair and she sat down. She was starting to get suspicious. He didn't tell her what had happened until after the main course.

"Now Evans...I have a question...will you be my queen?"

Lily was speechless. He sighed and said "I thought this might happen."

"NO!" yelled Lily now outraged

"Well I don't think you have a choice." He snapped his fingers and some cloaked figures walked in holding what looked like...the marauders and Tera and Kal!

"Now I will ask again will you be my queen?"

"No!" said Lily

"Crucio." Said Voldemort without emotion. One of the figures fell to the ground twitching and yelling. It was James.

"JAMES!" yelled Lily scrambling from her seat. It was like an invisible hand was holding her down. James looked up and said "Lily."

Lily looked at Voldemort who was watching with a cruel satisfaction.

"Now will you be my queen? Or would you like to see your friends suffer?"

"DON'T LILY!" screamed Tera and Kal 

Lily looked at them shaking... All her friends were yelling different things at her...if she said yes he _MIGHT_ let them go but if she refused...they would die a cruel and painful death...she couldn't take that chance. She looked up and noticed everyone staring at her. Voldemort was surveying her as if she was a piece of chicken he was going to buy. She looked at all her friends. She cleared her throat. Everyone was staring...moving forward to hear her answer.

"Voldemort..I accept." Then she burst out crying. _Damn! Wrong thing to say!_ Tera thought desperately.

"No!" she cried, barely being able to believe Lily's stupidity. _Talking about stupidity, wasn't it you who wanted to bring these guys? You, Tera, should be the one feeling pain right now... now James or anyone else. I know... I know. _"He's just going to hurt or kill us anyways Lily!" Tera yelled.

"Alright then," said Voldemort with a smug smirk on his face.

Tera was furious with herself and burnt inside with guilt. It was very plain that if someone didn't control her anger soon everyone could be hurt.

"Tom," she tried to say calmly, forcing her anger level down.

"I thought that I told you to _NEVER_ call me that again!" he snarled. "I think you need to learn how to listen!" he said while smirking again. "Crucio!"

Tera waited a second then felt the touch of white hot knives pressing into her skin. Instead of falling to the ground screaming in pain she gritted her teeth because she would not let Voldemort have the satisfaction of knowing she was in pain. Her mouth began to twitch and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block it out. Trying to think of something else... But it seemed too strong. With tears forcing their way under her tightly squeezed eyelids she dropped to her knees and gasped.

Lily cried out and ran to Tera. She broke through Voldemorts barrier and knelt down beside her. She held her hand. She wouldn't stop twitching. She turned onto Voldemort and yelled

"STOP IT!" he looked surprised and his wand lowered a little. Enough for Tera to scramble to her feet. Lily walked straight up to Voldemort, something she would never had dared to do before, she said in a deadly calm voice

"I said yes now let my friends go."

"Afraid I can't, its like my sister said I'll kill you all soon enough."

"Sooner or later...yes anyway I say that they will be treated like guests."

"Guests? Are you crazy?" sputtered Voldemort enraged. He stood up "I will not have prisoners stay as guests."

"It is now also MY home so I demand that they stay. In a guest room." Lily flashed him a smile which everyone saw was fake. Her eyes flashed dangerously...everyone who knew her, knew that look.

"Very well...but any funny business and they are in the dungeon." With that he walked out of the room, yelling for Linker and Trix. As soon as he was out of sight she rushed toward James. She sat down beside him. She held his hand in hers.

"I am so sorry James."said Lily with tears squeezing out of her eyes. She felt his hand close over hers

"I would never blame you. I say that you should have kept saying no. I could take it."

"Who said I was thinking about you?" said Lily playfully while punching his shoulder. "Oh I'm soooo sorry James." She said as James winced

Sirius looked at them and said in a sarcastic tone

"As much I hate to stop this touching reunion...I think Winkers and Floppy are here."

"Sirius! Their names are Linker and Trix. Get them right."

Tera quickly thought about the pain she'd just felt. If she fell towards Voldemort's spells that easily then she dreaded to think about what would happen if she went up against him.

"Hi Linker!" Tera tried to say brightly, after all, she'd known the house-elf before.

"Hello," he muttered not making eye contact. "Linker is to show Mistress Tera to her room, if she'll follow Linker," he squeeked.

"And Trix shall show the rest of you to your rooms if you'll follow Trix!" squeeked the second house-elf.

"Er- Am I supposed to be away from everyone else?" Tera asked, wanting the house-elf to be wrong.

"Master's orders, Miss."

"Alright," Tera muttered back before quickly waving good-bye to the others. Linker began going down a hallway that lead in an unpleasant _downward_ direction. Tera looked around as light began to grow more and more scarce. Linker snapped up a light.

"Miss, your room!" he squeeked as he opened the door. Then he ran off before Tera could get a word in edgewise, she shrugged figuring he had other duties to attend to. She opened the door again and groaned when she saw all of the other near-by doors to hers. The other doors seemed to house (only now and then) other people. Unpleasent people. Tera's room was by all of the Death Eater's. _At least they can't be here all of the time... after all they have to go to school. Don't they?_

Lily stood beside James while he walked after Trix. She stopped after a moment. Tera was getting led a different way. She grimaced, knowing that her 'husband' to be had something to do with this. She walked away from them all muttering "Be back." She then walked down after Tera and Linker. She saw the place Tera was being held and at once ran up to Linker. She grabbed Tera's arm

"Thank you Linker. But there has to be a mistake. Tera is _NOT_ staying here."

"Master's orders miss."

"Well since I'm going to be mistress soon I demand that she stays with everyone else."

"Mistress? You is geting married to Master?"

"Unfortunately yes." Said Lily while grimacing

"Then Linker has no business to be disturbing miss." Said Linker and bowed out. Lily pulled on Tera's arm and dragged her upstairs.

"Won't you get in trouble with Tom for this?" asked Tera

"Well since I am his fiancee, I'll consider this a...uh...wedding present."

Ter just shook her head. She knew Lily. She could be very persuasive. Like on dance night. She got Tera to wear make up. It seemed so long ago. Lily dropped Tera off with the rest and went to find Voldemort.

"Where's Lily going?" asked Kal

"Finding my brother." Said Tera

"That woman never ceases to amaze me." Muttered James.

Tera shook her head and tried again to forget the painful moments after Voldemort had uttered the word: crucio. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine which caused her stomach to summersault. She thought about it hard but she believed that Tom was still there somewhere in the corrupted heart of Voldemort. She _had_ to believe. It was one of the few things left that she had to believe in.

"Tera," Sirius said, seemingly reading her mind, "he's _not_ who he was before!" he always had been able to read people. But Tera was very easy to read once you'd found out about her deepest fears and worries. The only problem was understanding them.

"But," Tera started, "I know he'll come back some day! He _will!_" when she said it it was obvious that she hardly believed it any more.

"Tera," Sirius said, angrily, "stop it! Ok? All he's going to do is hurt you! You have to fight him, and to fight him you have to let go of your brother, ok?" she just continued to sit there. Slowly she shook her head and tears brimmed in her eyes.

"He has to come back though," she whispered. A moment later she felt a sharp sting in her cheek where she'd been slapped.

"He won't, Voldemort lives now. Tom has died."

Tera sat there and let the words sink in. _Tom was gone... forever. He wasn't going to come back. All those times she'd been worried about him were for nothing. He was gone..._ She looked up and smirked.

"Thanks. I think that it's high time I got back at Voldemort for everything he ever did." a mischiveous glimmer shone in her eyes. Inside she still hurt a bit but she knew the only way she could ever feel better was to move on. She hardened her heart because she did not want to be hurt. Not again. "Anyone have suggestions?" she asked.

Now that was the Tera he was used to. Sirius smirked and beckoned to the rest of the group. They wall sat down in a circle.

"How 'bout capturing him and then hanging him in the courtyard?" suggested Kal

"Too easy? How about..." this went on for a half hour until they decided to explore...

Meanwhile Lily was standing in front of Voldemort's study with an apprehensive look on her face. She gulped and grasped the door handle. It swung open almost immediately. She walked in and stood in front of Voldemort.

"I moved—," she tried to say but he cut off her

"Yes you moved my sister, did I tell you that this is _STILL_ is my house and I will not tolerate disobedience!" he looked so mad that Lily shrank back. She quickly regained her composure and said

"Are we getting married?"

"Yes in...1 weeks time."

"Then I am basically your wife, and guys listen their wives!" Lily's eyes flashed dangerously

"You know that I can break the engagement and then stick you and all your friends in the dungeon right?" he said quietely

"Then do it."challenged Lily

Voldemort looked at Lily with red eyes that were shining more brightly than ever. He waved his hand and a piece of glass flew up in the air. He muttered "Releasous" and the glass started to spin in circles so quickly that it was a blur. Then he smashed a jeweled goblet and the jewels floated upwards and into the swirling glass. The spinning slowly stopped and in his hand was a ring with gems set into it.

"Engagement ring." He said smirking at Lily's amazed face. Instead of taking it Lily backed away

"I can also break the engagement. You know that right?" she smiled at his face and walked out

He cursed and threw the ring down. The door opened again and Lily's head was in the doorway.

"You will not touch Tera OR my friends, and by the way, you should learn to control your temper." She smirked and closed the door.

xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx ****

Sorry guys! We sorta have writers block...it could last for a loooooong time so please be patient if we don't update very often...again really sorry! Thank you to all our regular reviewers

Jersey Princess  
greengrl  
x Nemisis x

It is very encourageing to have sooo many people support us. We are going to start a new story also so if you guys can...check that out!

Kayna+Jas


	21. Chapter 21

Tera suddenly stopped half-way down a hall-way and turned towards her friends.

"You guys realize that if Voldemort finds us here he will be so mad he will either torture us or destroy us?"

"Bah, what's life without a little risk?" James asked, grinning.

"You're not going anywhere without me," Sirius said with a stubborn air about himself.

"Hey I'm all for anything against Voldemort especially after what he's putting Lily through!" Kal said.

"You guys'll need me before this is over, whether it's my good common sense or my... unique abilities," Remus stated carefully leaving out the part about being a were wolf.

"This isn't a game guys; this is for real and there is a very real danger of dying at anytime," Tera replied. She couldn't stand the thought of her friends dying because of her, no not brother but, sworn enemy.

"We hear you and you've heard us. We're going," James said, speaking for the group.

"All right then..." Tera put a grim smile on her face and continued walking down the hall, exploring.

"What are we looking for?" Kal asked uncertainly, looking around at the similar looking walls.

"Anything helpful... Maybe a place where we could make a stand without interference," Tera replied, not entirely sure herself.

"What's our, um, objective here? Sorry if it's a dense question but... I'm a little unsure..." Remus tentatively commented.

"In the end we want Voldemort dead, Lily safe, and all of us out of here alive and well," Tera said, thought she was quite aware that none of these were simple tasks.

"Should we get Lily now? What first?"

"Why don't we just do whatever comes along first?" Sirius suggested.

"I was just saying we could try 'accio' to get what we want and the people we want," James shrugged.

"Voldemort is sure to follow where Lily goes, so first we should find a place where we could make a stand against him," Tera said. She felt as if she were repeating herself and nothing she said was useful.

"Hey, over here!" Remus, who'd broken off of the main party, called somewhere to their left. They turned and found him by an excellent spot. There was no possible way that people could get them from behind, left, or right, just a blank space in front.

"I wonder why something like this would just appear for us when we're looking for something almost exactly like it..." Tera muttered. Everyone advanced.

"Now what?" Kal asked.

"Now," said a voice from behind them, "we fight like you wanted to..." then there was high pitched cackling laughter.

Tera whirled around and came face to face with her brother.

"How—what...?"

"Remember dear sister, I have more powers than anyone alive."

"Against 5 of us? You really hope to stand?" said Tera her eyes glittering

"Not 5, but 6." Said Lily quietly and stepped beside James and Kal.

"So...its begins, accio wands!" he yelled. Tera sent up a quick defensive layer. It almost shattered but held.

"So...sister, you have plenty of magic, shall it make a difference we shall see."

All of a sudden a stunning spell came out of Voldemorts upturned palm and hit Kal in the chest. She reeled over and was barely breathing.

"Now that was just a taste." And he sent out a rapid fire of green killing curses. Everyone managed to dodge them though James caught one by his shoulder. He needed to keep up his composure. Lily sent something slivery and watery at Voldemort. It managed to encase him and he struggled against it. Lily broke out into a cold sweat. The energy she needed to keep up the spell was draining and it was getting weaker. James pushed his way to Lily and grabbed her arm. Something in Lily gave her more energy. The water was still keeping shape.

"Of course, sharing magic!" muttered Tera and ran over to Lily. She grasped her arm and almost felt Lily getting stronger. Sirius and Remus took the idea and stood beside Lily. Lily looked around at her friends and smiled, but frowned as her concentration wavered and so did the water. She closed her eyes and breathed evenly. Even with all her friends strength it was wearing her down mentally and physically. She knew that she couldn't keep this up. She whispered

"Leave me, go, apparate once you're outside of the house. He put up a layer of something. Go, before he fights it off."

"NO!" said James fiercely

"Go NOW James, take Kal with you."

"Lily I'm staying." Said Tera firmly

Lily directed her attention back to the shield.

"You guys just go!"

"We can't leave you!"

"James if you really love me leave." James shut his mouth. She had used the 'if you love me' card. Remus had already enervated Kal. Sirius was helping her to her feet.

"Come on Prongs." Urged Sirius

"Go! My strength is failing...and you guys need yours for apparating." James reluctantly took his hand off Lily's arm and so did Sirius and Remus. They left at a run. Voldemort hissed. Tera stood there.

"Ready Tera?"

"Ready."

"Say Silbernes Wasser kommt zu mir Imprision mein Feind."

"Silbernes Wasser kommt zu mir Imprision mein Feind" yelled Lily and Tera. The water splashed and kept form. Lily dropped her concentration. So did Tera the water held up as they made a dash for the front door. They disappeared with loud cracks as Voldemort threw off the shield.

Tera made sure that Lily was focused on the door and she turned around to face Voldemort again. Lily kept on running, apparently she hadn't noticed.

"So, it comes down to this? I'm ashamed sister, you've become weak! Caring for _friends_, your life not _mattering _if they're gone. I'm dissapointed," Voldemort was fingering his wand all the while he was talking.

"Well, I wouldln't have it any other way," Tera said keeping her eyes on Voldemort and his wand the whole time.

"And you fell in _love_! My, what greater weakness than that?"

"You're playing for time... my friends are in danger aren't they?" Tera asked solumnley.

"Hm, it would appear your love has not clouded your thinking then, good... very good!"

"Why are you talking to me? I thought that the _"Dark Lord" _didn't play for time like this? Are you _afraid _to fight me?"

"I know no fear!" was the angered reply.

"Yet you never cross paths with Dumbledore and you are most careful when near him. You flee when Dumbledore comes."

"Crucio!" Voldemort cackled, finally fed up with Tera's coments.

"I never thought I'd be so close to the mark,after all, why else would you strike me?" she grunted. It was quite plain that each word took her a great amount of effort to speak.

"Well then, _sister_, you've grown strong to not fall instantly at my cruciatus curse. Never mind, I simply must try harder," he made violent motions with his wand and poured all of his hate and desire for her pain into the curse.

Tera fell to the ground on her back and writhed in pain. Each moment was full of agony and burning hot knives.

Voldemort stopped the curse.

"See? You will eventually fall to me. You have no hope whatsoever to continue fighting. I'll make you a deal-"

"Stupefy!" Tera charged every red spark with raw power, fueld by rage.

Voldemort, caught unawares by the sudden attack, was forced onto his back and momentarily stunned. Tera took the moment to speak.

"Deal? Why would I make a deal with you? After all, all you ever did was torture me right? Why would Tera make a pact with Voldemort?"

"Because Voldemort has Deatheaters surrounding her friends and he will only call them off if you promise to do as he wishes," Voldemort hissed in an evil manner.

An iron grip of fear clenched her heart which sunk down into her stomach. Her friends in danger? Why was she so stupid? She should have stayed with them!

"Ah well, no time like the present!" Tera then turned and ran rull speed for the door, with curses narrowly missing her. One hit her square in the back and she was sprawled on the floor.

"You cannot go until I say you can go! And I say you can go once you're under my full control!"

The door slammed shut, forcing Tera to either negociate or fight with Voldemort.

Lily apparated and found herself in the middle with her friends. They were looking around warily. Deatheaters were surrounding them. Lily felt fear grip her stomach. There were too many. Too many...but not too many to beat. She seemed to be the only one to be brave. She stepped forward ignoring her friends protests.

"You dare stand in front of the Dark Lord's follower?"

"I dare." Said Lily defiantly

"Aw...you always did have courage mudblood." Said an all to familiar voice

"Malfoy." She said disgusted. Lucius Malfoy walked forward and flicked his wand. Lily effortlessly blocked the spell which angered him and he sent a Cruciatus curse at her. Lily jumped up and tucked her legs underneath her. The spell whizzed past her shoulder. She flicked her wand and a band of fire came rushing out. She expertly made it fall around Malfoy. He screamed as it burned. Someone else walked up. It was Severus Snape. Lily lowered her wand. He would be easy to talk to.

"Severus, why are you on this side...the side that will destroy all?"

"Expelliarmus! Because I want to." He grunted as a jelly legs curse hit him. James was beside Lily. He looked at her grinning

"Now can I bother him?"

"Be my guest." Said Lily as Sirius joined. Kal and Remus rushed at 2 Deatheaters from behind. Caught unawares the deatheaters fell. Kal quickly muttered a couple of spells and they fell asleep. She looked up just in time to see Crabbe send a stunning spell at her. She jumped up and dodged. Soon they were fighting. Kal would have overcome him if it wasn't for Goyle who hit her from the back. She fell and tears sprang to her eyes as her ankle rolled. Sirius popped up and quickly distracted Crabbe and Goyle while Remus helped Kal up. James was still fighting with Snape while Lily was dueling with a masked witch. Sirius was sending spells at his cousin Bellatrix. The witch Lily was fighting watched for a moment which gave Lily enough time to send a curse at her. The mask fell off and Lily gasped. It was Lexi

Tera glared back at Voldemort defiantly. From what seemed a long way she could hear screams and shouts, some of them from her friends.

"Now then," Voldemort flicked his wand and Tera was tied up with her wand several feet away, "as I was saying before. If you do as I ask I shall let your friends go." A peircing scream came from outside, uncannily alike to Lily's. Voldemort smirked.

"A- alll..." she was about to say 'alright' but she thought of Sirius. He wouldn't want her to do that... besides, Voldemort would try to kill them all anyways. "NEVER!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Accio wand!" her wand came flying towards her. "Diffindo!" her wand cut the ropes before Voldemort could say a word. This time she made it outside in time to see Lexi the Deatheater. Then she was casting curses left and right at the black cloaked servents.

"Nice to see you again!" Lily said while tilting her head to the right to avoid a boil spell.

"Nice to be back! By the way, Voldie's in a right rage!"

"Voldie?" James asked while levitating Snape and using him like a battering ram against the ground.

"My new nick name for him."

"No one nick names the Dark Lord! Especially half breed scum like you!" Bellatrix spat. She hit Tera right on the nose with "Crucio" but Tera only laughed and continued fighting.

"I was wondering when you'd show up! And Teradon't even think about taking out Voldie without me," Sirius said as he fought his way over to greet Tera. They fought back to back and when they had a quick second Tera kissed Sirius before sending Lucius into a tap dance.

Lily turned to Lexi and smiled a bit.

"Friends?"

"I suppose...oh duck!" she said pushing Lily to the ground as a killing curse came their way.

"You have betrayed the Dark Lord!" sneered Bellatrix

"Whatever...he was a jerk anyways." Said Lexi and stunned Bellatrix. Lily grinned and they slapped hands. Just like old times. Heading back into the fray Lily gasped and fell. She turned around so she was on her back. She struggled up. Holding her arms was Goyle.

"Let me go, you overgrown pig." She snarled. A stunning curse came again and hit Goyle. Lily broke free and turned to James.

"Thanks." She said and gave him a kiss. She looked around. No deatheater was left standing. Lexi walked over.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I was a jerk and I deserved what I got. I'm a spy...not anymore though, my secrets been found out and you can be sure that Bella's gonna tell Voldemort."

"We were friends...there's no difference! We're still friends."

"Thanks." And she turned to Tera, "I'm sorry that I broke you and Sirius up, you guys are really happy with each other and Tera, all those disgusted looks and stuff...I'm sorry."

"Its all good." Said Tera smiling.

"And I'm sorry Kal...for being a bitch."

"Its fine!"

"Well hometime!" said Lily happily. She picked something random out of her pocket and muttered 'Portus'.

"I'm sure Fudge wouldn't mind us making a portkey eh?" she said smiling at their amazed faces

Tera looked back and knew that Voldemort wouldn't stop hunting them... but for now they were safe. She put her hand on the portkey like everyone else, but something grabbed her leg and just as they were porting, she was pulled away... With a zap of blue light everyonediscluding Terawas gone. Tera turned around.

"Lucius, I should have known," she said indifferently.

"You will do as the Dark Lord says!" he snarled.

"And who's going to make meyou?"

"If need beyes!"

"You're such amateur . Talk to me when you learn a few tricks and you actually are good at serving your Lord," Tera rolled her eyes and dissaperated with a thunder-like _crack!_

"What took you so long?" Sirius asked while in mock impatience tapping his foot.

"What a Drama Queen, not using the portkey so that you can apparate. What will we do with you?" Lily asked.

"Actually a Deatheater grabbed me and pulled me back. He was such an amateur! Anyways, what class do we have next?" Tera asked, as if all was right with the world, Voldemort didn't exist, and if nothing threatening had just occured.

"Tera, its 3 in the morning, right now its sleepy time." Said Lily in a sing song voice. Tera scowled and they headed to the Heads Room.

"Um...Lex? We have to program you into the system."

"Program?"

"Advanced security." Said Sirius butting in.

After about 2 minutes Lexi was admitted and they all fell on couches. Lily fell asleep in James arms. He set her down gently and pulled a blanket over her. Sirius and Tera sat there looking at the fire. Remus was reading...(how I have no clue) while Lexi and Kal talked. All was right. After about 10 minutes everyone was asleep.

,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.

The next morning everyone woke up. Lexi went up to Lily's room with Kal and Tera while the guys still slept. They got changed into their robes and walked down. Lexi had fit into Lily's extra pair so it was ok. The guys were awake and ready. They all walked down to the Great Hall for their first meal. They were the first there and they got first choice of food. Sirius tucked right in eating like a beast while James and Remus _talked_ and then ate like beasts. The girls rolled their eyes and sat down. Lily took a little of everything. By this time people were starting to come in. James moved over to Lily and said

"I think we should organize a dance in honor of this occasion."

"What occasion?"

"Why its been exactly 1 week since we got together."

"Oh James...Dumbledore might let us have a...End of Winter Dance."

"Lets got talk to him!" said James and they went to find Dumbledore. Tera and Lexi actually got on quite well and when they found themselves making disgusted looks at the guys at the same time they burst out laughing. Kal was talking to fellow student Amelia Bones. Soon they were joined by Arthur Weasley who engaged them in conversation about Muggles, much to their boredom.

Tera rolled her eyes while Arthur went on about Muggles.

"Did you know that Muggles believe magic to be a fairy tale, and non-existant?" He excitedly asked them.

"Yes, actually Lily and I live amongst them. So if you would please stop talking about them?"

"Whoops, sorry, I must be getting carried away," he blushed a shade close to that of his hair and turned to another person to bore with well known Muggle facts.

"Finally! I thought he'd never shut-up!" Sirius mumbled between bites of pancake.

"What class do we got first?" Tera asked excitedly.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Kal robotically responded.

"Yes!" Tera cheered loud enough for half of the hall to hear. People looked at her strangely. "Sorry, sorry! Go back to your breakfasts, people!"

"Why so pepped up about D.A.D.A?" Lexi asked.

"So I can learn new curses to use on those bloody deaerpeople," Tera said, almost forgetting about the not-supposed-to-speak-about-Deatheaters-at-the-breakfast-table rule.

"Yeah, gotta love learning new jinxes," Lexi agreed.

"Sirius! Even I'm not that piggish! Stop trying to force three waffles and pumpkin juice into your mouth at the same time!" Tera said, ever so slightly disgusted.

"Fworri!" he said while swallowing everything.

"Good thing we should be leaving for class about now," James said, also disgusted at his friend.

"Fwat did Fumblfor fay?" asked Sirius

"We don't understand pig Sirius." Said Tera sweetly

"What did Dumbledore say?"

"No...unfortunately." said James sighing. Lily grinned and punched James. He scowled and rubbed his arm. The group walked to DADA. Tera was peppy and bouncing which was very unusual. Lily was talking with Lexi while Kal was sending wads of paper at Sirius' head. He looked around angrily but when he saw nobody he sighed. It was quite funny. Remus was shaking with surpressed laughter. Class was needless to say fun. Sirius got a boil hex on him and retailiated in sending a tongue enhancer at Tera who was laughing. Lily was sending many curses at James and he was either unwilling or unable to send some back. Kal and Lexi were having fun sending curses at Remus who looked appalled at being ganged up on by a bunch of girls. When class was over nobody was intact except for Lily. Their next class was History of Magic and Binns was droning. Even today Lily's concentration broke and she couldn't help writing notes to friends. Then they had Potions unfortunately with the Slytherins.

"I can't wait!" Tera said gleefully, if you can believe it, skipping to the dungeons.

"Oh my god girl! What is wrong with you?" Sirius asked, appaled. Tera giggled.

"All of the DE's are in that class!" she giggled some more, "Imagine the mass mayham we can cause them!" she cackled evilly.

"You haven't seemed quite like yourself lately," Lexi said, disturbed by Tera's behaviour. Before everyone could agree and Tera could reply they reached Potions. Tera smirked and murmered some words then almost burst out laughing, which would have given away all of the tacks she'd just magically placed onto the Slytherin's chairs.

**-.,-** **-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-****-.,-**

**We started again! YAY! Please review and tell us what you think...it has been a long time! I love you reviewers! We started again whoot whoot! Sorry I'm just happy! No more Writers Block:) We're currently workin on Chapter 22  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Lily was sitting down beside Lexi while Kal and Tera sat beside them. Remus, Sirius and James had found seats behind them. The professor was walking around explaining a very complex potion that would be completed in groups of four. Tera, Kal, Lexi and Lily smiled. After explaining what the potion was supposed to do she left them to it. Lily and Kal got straight down to work but Tera and Lexi was goofing. Somehow the Slytherins had not arrived yet. Moments later they burst in only to find pins on their seats. All Gryffindors laughed uproriously including Tera. She felt a gaze on her back and saw the face of George Zambini. He scowled and muttered 'traitor' to both Tera and Lexi. Lexi took it well and smiled

"I wouldn't have it an other way." She said

"Filthy traitor...when master hears this he shall kill you."

"Let him try!" Tera frowned a bit but didn't say a word until she heard her name whispered behind her back. She turned around and any signs of a smile immediately vanished.

"Every moment you spend resisting the Dark Lord and fighting him the further you fall into his design and your inevitable end," Lucius hissed, smirking.

"You really are amateur, then? Listen, I _know _all of this already. What you're saying is true but you know that I know that and I know that I know that. You're just trying to make me panic and actually hear someone else say it. You hope that by doing this I _will _fall even _further _into your Lord's design. Listen, Lucius, _not going to happen!_" Tera whispered back, then she turned around and got to work on the potion.

_I just hope that my friends don't know what I know. If they did... It'd be the end of them, they'd play right into Voldemort's hands. How can I keep them from hearing a room full of deatheaters undoubtedly speak about it? _

Lily and Kal looked surprised to see Lexi and Tera ready to help.

"Helping now are we?"

"Yep." Said Lexi

"What do you have left to do?"

"Stir it 17 times in each direction and add...3 cups of bile."

"Yes ma'am." Said Lexi saluting. Tera started stirring while Lexi added the bile. Soon the potion was the precise forest green it was supposed to be. After bottling a flask of the potion they gave it to the professor who apparently couldn't find anything wrong with it. Lily and Lexi were talking about stuff.

"So...are you interested in anyone?"

"Um...yeah...Amos Diggory is looking fine."

Lily and her giggled and Tera and Kal talked about the only subject left. The Deatheaters.

"How...did HE know we were trying to leave."

"Voldie knew...he can see flashes of ther future...didn't I tell you?"

FlashBack 

9 year old Tera sat down by a sparkling lake. She was about to stick her feet in, when her brother appeared out of nowhere

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why Tom?"

"Wait." He said and looked at the water intently. A big fish juped up at them.Tera shrieked and ran away. Her brother could...see the future!

FlashForward

Tera zoned out and pondered the memory for a short while then shook her head, as if dismissing a thought.

"He- he can see the future?" Kal asked, taken aback and frightened at the prospect.

"Only glimpses and he can't choose what or when he'll see it," Tera responded as she carefully began turning the potion counter-clockwise instead of clockwise.

"So, if we were really unlucky he could see our next move?"

"If we're really unlucky," Tera laughed bitterly, "then he knows-" she was cut off suddenly by an explosion. James jumped back as his potion which was supposed to be forest green turned a gross colour of brown. Remus' face was covered with soot and he looked livid. He glared at James and Sirius

"What Moony?"

"YOU ADDED 5 CUPS OF BILE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"I was sure you had said 5..." said Sirius trailing off

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PUT 3!"

"Enough Mr.Lupin! 5 points from Gryffindor. And since you have no potion write me a 12 inch essay about the potion you were _supposed_ to make."

"Yes professor." Said Lupin. Lily and Lexi were holding back laughs while Tera was openly hooting. Kal looked shocked but nothing more. Who said potions class was boring?

Tera eventually stopped laughing, but seeing Remus all covered in soot almost started it all up again.

"Ah, and we don't get homework just at the bell today—ain't life fantastic? Unless I just jinxed us," she added as a second thought. The bell rang.

"And class, I would like a complete instruction as to how your group made this potion—due for tomorrow!"

"Oh, fiddlesticks, I'm just bad luck," Tera muttered.

"It's not your fault, he's just an evil old grouch who wants to find fault with the Gryffindor's and take away house points!" Lexi said to console with Tera.

"True enough—but I'm also bad luck," Tera said.

"Oh well, it won't be that hard to do, so stop complaining. After school let's meet in the library and get all of our homework done. Does that sound any good to you guys?" Lily suggested.

"Perfect, it's been too long since we were last all working in the library," Kal said, "We've been spending all of our time in that dratted head's room. No offence Lils, but it's annoying after too long of just there."

"Wow," Tera said to Sirius as he exited the class, grumpy about two homework assignments, "you added 5 bile! Man, and I was just gonna brag that you're not only the greatest but also the smartest," she shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Shaddap," was all he said as he trudged on though the halls to their next class.

"Don't even think about it," Remus said as he walked by, still covered in soot.

"That wasn't the best class ever," James muttered before following his friends ahead of the girls so as to avoid comments

Lily and Tera laughed and walked along with them to Transfiguration. Lexi was walking slowly because she was thinking. Thinking of how she could land the perfect guy. She felt left out with everyone paired up already. She needed to fell IN the group. She was not friends with Lily for so long so everything had happened with out her. All of a sudden somebody shot out of nowhere and said in a very fast voice

"Do you know where Tera is?"

"She's up ahead...and who are you?"

"Talee! Tera's my friend!" and she raced off. In about 5 seconds flat Talee had run 200 yards and hugged Tera with such force that the wind was knocked out of her

"Yeah glad to see you too Talee!"

"Where've you been! Anyways, have fun in class! I've got Potions, bye! You'd better explain yourself at supper!" she added in as a threat. She then bounded off and Tera shook her head wondering how anyone could be like that. But it was kind of funny and anything funny was welcome seeing as the days were growing dark.

The class was spent transforming certain peices of furniture into animals. At the end McGonagal was fuming at Tera.

"And what made you think that transforming Mr. Black into a pig was funny?" seethed the Proffessor.

"Well, he is one, and he's just like a peice of furniture! You see, he wasn't moving- he must have been concentrating on his work- so I mistook him for furniture!" Tera said, inwardly laughing at McGonagal and Sirius.

"Do not try to be funny, Tera," McGonagal warned. Tera sighed and changed Sirius back. The bell rang and Tera ran out of class before McGonagal could dock points, not to mention Sirius's undoubtable wrath. Lily had sucessfully turned the desk into a giant turtle and back. Unfortunately James who was sitting by her was deathly afraid of turtles.

"L—Lily-turn it back now." He said frightened

"Change Herbert back to a desk? Why I sorta like him." She teased

"You named _IT?_"

"Well yeah...he seemed so lonely." Class had ended and Sirius had ran after Tera to undoubtably murder her. He caught up to her easily. (with the help of the Marauders Map)

"I got you now!" he said threatingly

"Sorry...sorry Sirius!" Tera laughed

"Turning me into a pig was funny eh?"

"Well yeah sorta." Said Tera gasping for breath. Sirius moved closer

"Are you so brave now that I've caught you?" but Tera couldn't answer for laughing so hard.

"This-has-go-got to be your worst day ever!" she cackled. Sirius moved closer and Tera looked up. As they both leaned in somebody cleared their throat behind them.

Tera whirled around to see Lily.

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping I could hide behind you guys so as to escape James's yelling?"

"Why's he yelling at you?" Tera asked, intrigued.

"Oh, I kind of set a turtle on him then magiked it back into a desk..." she then ducked behind them.

"WHERE IS SHE?" James roared at them only moments later.

"Lily? We wouldn't let her be a coward and sent her off. I think she's hiding behind Remus," Tera replied. James ran off to find him and Lily wiped her brow and thanked them, emerging from behind them.

"REMUS! WHERE'S LILY?"

"How should I know?" asked Remus calmly

"But—Tera said..." he trailed off knowing he'd been tricked. He set off to find Lily. After getting the map from Sirius.

"Ok Pad...where's the map?"

"Here." He said fishing it out and handing it to him. "why do you need it?"

"To find Lily and get revenge." He said simply. Sirius groaned inwardly. Boy would he be in for a walloping later. James followed passages to find Lily. His eyes were glued to the map. He saw Lily's name suddenly accompanied by Severus Snape. He ran faster.

"Watch where you're going mudblood." Spat Snape

"Why would I have to watch? I'm just the one who kicked your asses in dueling. Oh and I trapped your master."

"The Dark Lord shall make you his enemy and you shall pay."

"IF he wants to get to Lily he has to get through me first." Said James standing in between them.

"He will kill you both." Spat Snape and stalked off.

"Now...you set a turtle on me." Said James meanacingly

"Yep." Said Lily unafraid

"You'll pay!"

"Remember Jamesy if I want to I can break up." Said Lily, twirling a strand of her hair

"No not that!" said James in horror, "After all my trouble!"

Tera grinned and headed off for lunch. She knew that she wouldn't get blame from anyone for the whole "Lily James" incident that had just occured. Right about now they'd be staring into eachother's eyes, getting lost in the depths. She was about to enter through the doors when Sirius grabbed the collar of her shirt, pulling her back. She looked at him questioningly.

"I never got my revenge," he said simply and leaned in, like he had before Lily came along, and kissed her on the mouth. Tera, surprisingly, enjoyed it. Then, after ten seconds, she pulled back, slightly appalled at herself.

"Man, and to think I always used to say I'd _never_ do that," she said, half-grinning. At the back of her mind lurked the comment Voldemort had made about her being in love.

Lily and James had already went into the Great Hall. They were sitting down eating when Tera ran in.

"What am I supposed to tell Talee?"

"About what?"

"Where we were!"

"Hm...tell her your uh...aunt was sick."

"Its better than nothing." Said Tera and walked over to Talee and Dalyce.

"Sorry, I was gone to visit my sick aunt."

"Oh...well thats ok."

"So hows it going with you and 'Davey'?"

"Pretty good." She said briskly

Tera nodded and walked back over to Lily.

"She fell for it."

"Good."

"Now...what are we doing about Hogsmeade?"

"Hogsmeade?"

"The trip...this weekend?"

"Oh yeah I was thinking of all of us going...together."

"Sure I guess..that would actually be perfect."

Tera nodded and then gave her full attention to her supper.

"Now who's being a pig?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to James and across from Tera.

"Meurr oi swrprofffse," came the reply through a peice of bread.

"Wow, now that I see them in action, how could I ever have tried to break them up? They're pigs in love," Lexi whispered to Kal. They both shared a laugh as Sirius and Tera began a contest to see who could fit the most in their mouth.

"Oh my gosh," James said, looking away," I know this sort of thing usually doesn't bother me but- that's disgusting!"

"Guys, lets go to the Library," Lily interrupted just as Tera was going to spit all of the food in her mouth out and, coincedently, in Sirius's face. He was saved from this fate as Tera swallowed and followed to the library.

"Ok so now...what are we going to start on first?"

"How about the History of Magic essay?" suggested Kal

"Sure." Tera agreed and they set to work occasionally consulting one and another. After everybody had finished the essay they started on the Potions essay. Sirius, Remus and James were sitting at a table close by and alwats come to ask for advice.

"Do you think I should write that Dragons Hide goes in first or Dragon Hide goes in as the first important ingrediant?" asked Sirius

"The longer one." Said Kal without looking up.

"Thanks" said Sirius and walked away. Around 8 the librarian kicked them out and they went to the Heads Room. Lexi had moved in with them. Now the girls room was full. The guys looked up at the magically locked door. They heard voices and screaming and the occasional whack. Their conclusion: Monster Pillowfight.As much as the guys wanted to, the magically locked door stopped them from joining. In the girls room the girls relaxed and lay together on the floor. The beds were gone because the girsl decided it would be easier. They all sat in a circle talking about nothing and everything. Falling asleep was the last thing on their minds. After about 3 hours of talking they decided to sleep. They after all, had classes


	23. Chapter 23

They all woke up, or were woken up by Lily rather, and went down to breakfast. Tera yawned loudly.

"How much longer til the weekend?" Tera asked, spearing a peice of sausage.

"The rest of today," Kal responded automatically. Apparently she had the entire schedual always memorized.

"Yess!" Tera cheered to herself. "I can't wait for potions!"

"And why would that be, this time?" Lexi asked.

"Oh, I learned a new kind of hex," she said secretively. She then grabbed her bag and left the table before the rest of them, heading towards their first class.

"Hi, Tera!" yelled something that pelted Tera in the side. She looked down to see Talee.

"Hullo, Talee!"

"Yup. I just figured I'd say hi."

"And, of course, nearly knock me over?"

"Of course! Always," Talee grinned and ran back over to the table. Tera shook her head and continued towards Divination. She ascended the silvery ladder and called out who she was and that she was here for class a bit early. She didn't get a response.

"Professor Trelawny?" she asked again. No answer. She decided to just sit down on one of the chairs and wait.

Her friends came, class started, and the Professor still did not come. Tera took a deep breath and knew, mostly because the class was getting out of hand and she'd been hit three times in the head with paper airplanes that were magically propelled, she'd have to take over the class.

"Ok class," Tera said standing up. "Today we'll be doing... Crystal balls?" Tera made up on the spot. Everyone became quiet and stared at her, it was really unnrving. "On the shelf to the righte are crystal balls and their holders, please get them out," she said in a clearer voice. She conducted the class until it was over and everyone left.

"Did the professor leave you in charge then, Tera?" Lily asked.

"Actually... She never came so I just took control..."

"I wonder where she went?"

"Where ever she went, I'm sure as heck glad it's there and not here," James said, and Sirius agreed.

Tera nodded, not really listening. She decided silently that she'd check out the place during her spare time to find out where the professor had gone. Tera walked around the class. After convincing herself that everything was ok she walked up the stairs

"Professor? Are you here?" Tera looked around. Then she saw a note

****

Ms.Riddle,  
Professor Trelawney has been taken away for her own safety as she has made a prophecy that could be of great use to the Dark Lord. You by now should have taken over the class. A substitute should be sent soon

Albus Dumbledore 

Tera sighed. She was going to have to teach the class by herself. She walked back into the classroom. She stood around. She didn't know really what to do. The class (thankfully) ended soon and Tera ran out. Sirius followed with James in tow.

"That wasn't horrible."

"Thank god!"

"Where's Trelawney?" asked James curiously

"Somehwere.."

"Oh..." and they walked towards Charms. Lily, Kal and Lexi were waiting for them.

"How was Divination?" asked Lily mockingly as she had found the subject stupid.

"Not bad...Tera here had to teach." Said Sirius nodding at Tera. Lily gave Tera a look which clearly said, tell me later. They walked in as the bell rang.

"Today class you will be laerning about the Hair Charm."

"What is that?" called out somebody

"That will be what ypu will find out." The whole class was spent researching. Apparently the hair Charm had the ability to grow or reduce hair. Lily who had mastered the Charm immediately cause Remus' hair to grow to his knees. He growled and turned Lily's to her feet. Lily gasped and muttered the counter charm as did Remus. They earned 20 points for Gryffindor even though they were not supposed to try it.

Tera refrained from the temptation of making Sirius covered in hair all over. She saved that treat for Malfoy, seeing as he was in the class. The professor turned away and Tera inconspicuously did the charm, making Malfoy look like a blonde abomable snow-monster. Class ended, with Lucius still covered in hair seeing as the professor couldn't remove it- a special charm- and they headed off to the next class. Potions.

"Drat it. I hate potions," Sirius muttered.

"Think of it as being stuck in a room with Slytherins when they're not expecting anything," Tera slyly suggested.

"What are you going to do to them?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough."

They entered the classroom and Tera waved her wand, apparently doing nothing.

"Looks like that attempt bombed, then," came the comment from her friends. Little did they know...

The Slytherins walked in and sat down in their seats. They all began coughing as if something unpleasant was smelling strongly. Tera smiled satisfied and turned to the Professor. Class was spent making a complicated potion meant to drain out the color from your sight, not permanent, of course. When class finished there were several color-blind students.

"Professor," Malfoy asked, "may I please go to the Hospital Wing?"

"To remove that silly hair charm? Yes Mr. Malfoy."

Tera giggled and knew that her spells were becoming better and more effective, seeing as the spell had lasted two classes so far.

Lily felt sleepy. So very sleepy. But she knew that she couldn't fall asleep. Not in class. Not now. But her body disobeyed her and stopped. She slumped over. James hit her lightly but when Lily did not stir he knew something was wrong.

"Professor! Lily...she's not..." he trailed off looking panicky

"What?" snapped the irritated professor

"Lily...shes asleep but..shes not waking up..." Kal turned to look and felt sleepy and lightheaded. Unaware of her surroundings she too slumped over. Tera and Lexi were the last to fall asleep but they knew something was wrong. Soon every one of the Marauders girlfriends and Lexi were slumped over. James, Sirius and Remus started to panick...panick and become very annoying.

"Potter, Lupin and Black take them to the Hospital Wing."

"Ok." They said and quickly picked them up. Sirius took Tera and Lexi. They arrived at the Hospital Wing and put the girls on 4 beds close together.

"Madam! We have patients!"

"What? Oh dear god!" said Madam Pomphrey as she saw the girls' ashen faces. "What happened?"

"It was like they-," started Sirius

"Fainted and they-," said Remus

"Wouldn't wake up." Finished James. While they were talking Madam Pomphrey was observing.

"Seems like a weak version of the heart stopper." She muttered

"Heart Stopper?" cried Remus

"A weak version...it didn't kill them...at least not yet...well we have to act fast." She said suddenly all business. She hurried around. James, Sirius and Remus did what they could to help but obviously there was nothing they could do.

"Madam? Can we stay?"

"Of course.."

Sirius sat between Tera and Lexi while James sat beside Lily and Remus with Kal. All they could do was hope Madam Pomphrey could save them. Tera's face grew steadily paler. Sirius looked at Lexi whose face was also pale, but not as much. Lily and Kal didn't seem as pale as Tera either. Maybe it was just because he loved Tera while he looked at her she looked worse than the rest.

"Who would do this?" James asked, staring at Lily.

"Isn't it obvious?" Remus asked, laughing without mirth. "Who else would stop their hearts? Who else is powerful enough too?"

"You mean..." Sirius began and he looked back down at Tera, "Voldemort or the death eaters?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," came the grim reply.

"But why?" James asked, still staring at Lily. "I thought that he wanted them alive, to use Tera, to marry Lily, and to torture Lexi for betraying him?" his voice grew heated with the very thought of Voldemort with Lily.

"Maybe it's not them he's trying to get at," Sirius suggested, remembering Tera's pessimisstic yet usually correct thinking. "Maybe he's trying to get at us."

"Maybe he's just doing this until we do something to ourselves, enter suclusion, suicide maybe. Then he'll bring them back so we're out of the way...?" Remus suggested. They continued grimly wondering what happened while Madame Pomfrey feverishly bustled about, trying to cure them. After what seemed like days the girls' breathing seemed to slow. Their eyes fluttered but didn't open. The guys dozed off. Madame Pomphrey woke them up in the morning

"Get up and get to classes."

"But...its Saturday!"

"You need to go sleep in your own rooms." Said Madame Pomphrey firmly

"We'll be back." Threatened Sirius

"Shoo!" said Madame Pomphrey waving her hands around. The guys walked out dejectedly. Snape and Malfoy watched from the shadows.

"They did not seem sad enough for them to be dead." Hissed Lucius

"They are still alive...Dark Lord will come for them." Replied Snape

"And that shall be the end of the mudbloods."

"I hear master wants to marry Evans."

"Evans? The mudblood? Why can he not choose a pureblood for example Bellatrix?"

"Sh...he may hear you." Whispered Snape and they walked out of the shadows cautiously

Tera felt confused. She tried to open her eyes but something pulled her back. It felt so nice to lay there... sleep. She didn't want to get up- ever. Something whispered and garanteed peace for her, the sleep of Eternity. She rested and fell further into the realm of sleep which, if deep enough, was death itself.

A face kept on appearing in her mind but she did not know who's. If it were not for that to concentrate the remains of her brainpower on she might have died a whole lot sooner. She thought that she knew the face, but couldn't place it. He had long black hair, a pale face, smiling black eyes...

Voldemort easily escaped the traps carefully set to catch him or other evil beings entering the Hospital Wing and the school. He had no problems fooling the old matron and taking what he now claimed as his- Lily, Lexi, Kal, and Tera.

James had a sudden urge to go see Lily again. Sirius and Remus turned at the same time. They felt as if...something had gone wrong. They pulled out the Marauders Map and saw Lily, Lexi, Kal and Tera moving. Beside them was another name. Tom Riddle. Their blood ran cold. They raced against time. Only time separated them. James glanced down. The names had vanished. Sirius and Remus had seen it too. They all sat down on the floor knowing there was nothing they could do.

Lexi felt a tug at her eyelids. She opened them halfway but closed them immediately as a bright light burned in her eyes. She tryed to turn but it was if she was chained in place. She forced her eyes open and gasped at what she saw. Her legs were chained together and chained to the headpost. As were her arms. She should have been able to move but..there were chains crisscrossing across her chest. She lowered her head and saw Tera start to stir beside her.

"What..where..are we?" Lexi stuttered

"In my brothers...house."

"But we're not in the dungeons."

"We're in the...guest room..or one of them."

"Why?"

"No...no..clue." said Tera. Then she noticed the bonds. "Damn you Voldemort!"

"What are we doing here?" asked Lily as she woke up. Kal looked up too. They both looked scared to be where the were.

Tera looked at the others and knew that they had no present hope. Their wands weren't even in the room and they were too far apart to touch eachother and maybe share magic.

"Guys... don't worry. I swear to you I won't let him do anything," Tera said to them. She meant it, too.

"But why are we here?" Kal asked.

"Well, he wants to marry Lily, likely torture Lexi for turning on him, and use me for something or other. Yet he brought you too. Hm. We must be here for a dual purpose, perhaps to make the Marauders weak or try to come after us. All seven of us stand a far better chance, but seperated like this, with us out of commission..." Tera trailed off of her speculating.

"But why would he leave us all in the same room?" Lily asked.

"Maybe so we can ask eachother what we think will happen, become gloomy, not want to escape because we believe him all powerful and think he's won. Those were the things he enforced us to use as weapons: fear, doubt," Lexi said.

Tera tried squirming in her chains and rope but it was of no use. She couldn't even move. She was chained down and then a bunch of rope was tightly strapping her down. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Guys... I might be able to get free," Tera said, excitedly. She tried calling up on fire and she got a spark. She tried again and this time directed the spark at the rope binding her. It caught fire and slowly began to burn.

"Tera, you're going to burn yourself!" Kal warned in a near yell.

Tera ignored her. Soon the ropes were burnt away and Tera called away the fire before it could burn her. Now she had only to deal with the metal chains. But she felt drained from calling the fire and her near death experiance. She slumped over. Everyone had their limits- why did hers have to come now? She tried again to be rid of the chains and she got rid of them, partially. Her left arm was free as well we the right side of her body- discluding the arm.

"Thorny situation..." she muttered. Then they all heard footsteps in the hall.

"So, Tera, did you believe that you could escape? Well, I see you nearly have but no matter. No better time for torture then when your victim is weary and unable to fight back."

Tera heard her friends gasp and knew that if he did torture her, she wouldn't be able to save them. Lily galred fiercly. She battled against chains and cried out when they bit into her arms and legs. Voldemort paused momentarily and looked at Lily who took this oppurtunity to yell

"Why are we here!"

"My sister here already told you...except for dear Kalistra's fate, which will be revealed shortly." Kal shuddered, frightened. Lily glared and said

"Why not just bring me? And Tera? Its not as if Lexi and Kal did anything!"

"Nothing? They have done more than you know...involving a certain prophecy, that your Divination teacher had made."

"Professor Trewalney's been put into protection." Muttered Tera

"Yes...now back to business... crucio!" he said and at the last moment shot it at Lexi who screamed. As he watched with cruel satisfaction while everyone watched in horror.

"You..vile...loathsome..." started Lexi but broke off as another crucio curse hit her. He stopped soon fortunately for Lexi and walekd towards Lily. Much to everyone's surprise he unchained her. As he unchained her he muttered "Imperio." And Lily was under his control. As if to prove it he said

"Get up and walk to your rooms...beside mine." Lily stood up mechanicly and walked out. Shooting a satisfied look at the room he left after strengthining Tera's bond.

"You will pay dearly for doing this to my friends!" Tera yelled after Voldemort as he left the room. He paused and slowly turned around.

"I think that _you _will be the one to pay, Tera."

"Just let them all go! Please!"

"What would you do for me in return?"

"An- anything. As long as you never again harm them in some shape or form or get your vile cronies to do it for you!"she said, desperately. She could tell that Voldemort was thinking about the offer seriously. "_Or _make them do anything against their will," she added in for good measure, remembering where Lily was headed off to.

"Intriguing... But why would you do that?" he puzzled.

"Because I love them."

"Bah," he waved his hand, "You are not worth so much for me to give away everything, everything!"

"What else could I do to change your mind?"

"Nothing, torture is much easier, and I'll lose less..." with that he walked out of the room.

Lily felt an unknown prescence in her mind. She heard voices...hers and someone elses. She began to fight. No way she was going that easily. Her mind wasn't obeying her and she felt mad. Her mind had never betrayed her before. She arrived at the room and saw a house elf there

"Linker!" she cried in surprise as her mind was freed

"Yes misses...its Linker."

"Are...you my maid or whatever?"

"I am here to serve missus."

"Please...call me Lily."

"Yes..Ms.Lily." he said her name as if afraid he would get burned. He looked down and showed her around the room. It was lavish and Lily liked it but nevertheless it was still a prison. Before he left he said

"Miss Lily is required to eat breakfast with master and get fitted for wedding dress tomorrow."

"Wedding dress! He's still getting married to me?"

"Yes...why wouldn't master?" Linker asked puzzled. Obviously he hadn't heard about the fight.

"No reason." Said lily quickly. She didn't want Linker to be afraid of her.

"And missus will have Abrax guarding door at all times." He said gesturing to a huge white dog.


	24. Chapter 24

Tera looked at Kal and Lexi.

"I'm sorry guys..."

"What ever for?" Lexi asked increduously. "You nearly broke out of your bonds in order to try and save all of us! You volunteered your life to Voldemort in switch for our freedom! Where's the failure in that?" she snapped.

"Yes, Tera. You haven't failed us. And we might be able to still save Lily."

"How?" Tera and Lexi asked Kal at the same time.

"I have a plan," Kal grinned. "I just hope it works..." she frowned slightly.

"Just tell us what and we'll put it into action," Tera said determindly.

"Alright. Here it is..."

Lexi and Tera smiled. It should work. They all took in large amounts of air and then they screamed at the top of their lungs. A few moments later Voldemort came rushing in, peeved.

"Stop that infernal racket," he hissed. He raised his wand, about to say 'silencio' when Tera said,

"Silencio? Well, I wouldn't do that if I were you. That way you can't hear our responses to your torture,"

"Or our proposition," Kal added.

"What, then?" Voldemort asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A duel, between you and us. Winner gets freedom rights and Lily," Lexi said, boldly.

"Ah. One against three? But the odds are so unfair..." he smiled. "Why do you not simply duel against three other worthy adversarys?

"Like who?" Kal asked.

Voldemort gave them a cold smile. With a wave of his wand James, Remus, and Sirius were in front of their chained friends and they looked like they actually wanted to fight... Suddenly they were no longer chained and they were facing eachother. Kal against Remus. Lexi against James. And Tera versus Sirius... the girls suddenly felt a jolt flow through their body and their bodies moved to get into a duel although their minds screamed no. In their minds a desperate fight began

They're you're friends! __

I have no friends! They are enemies

Remember? Sirius and you

Sirius? And Tera's mind faltered

__

Dating? Love? The spell was broken and Tera's breath came in short breaths. Sirius stood there. Voldemort gave a cry of rage and tryed to put the spell back on but the spell had faltered long enough for all to throw the curse off. He fled as 6 angry wizards and witches chased him. Tera stopped as she spotted Linker

"Linker! Where's Lily?"

"Missus...is in bedroom.."

"Where? Show me!" and Linker looked at he frightened. He showed her to Lily's room. Tera watched a white dog get up and growl.

"Easy now.." said Tera and backed around. With a snarl the dog leaped forward. Tera threw up a freezing potion. The dog froze midair.

"That should be enough for a while..." and she ran into the room. Lily was there and she jumped up.

"Tera!"

"Come on! We don't have much time! The groups holding off Voldemort."

"What!"

"Lets go!" screamed Tera and pulled Lily along.

Tera sprinted out of the room, half dragging Lily, and barely got out of nose-shot as the dog unfroze. They clattered down the hallways until they came up to their friends.

"Guys!" Tera shouted, raising her wand she'd found, "You go and I'll take care of Voldemort!" her voice was unlike it had ever been before, harsh, commanding, and almost cruel, yet behind it all there was fear caused by love. It apparently evoked their smart thinking and they left- except for Sirius.

"I will NOT leave you!" he bellowed as he threw a curse at Voldemort.

"But you have to! This is my fight and I won't let you be drug into it at your peril!" Tera screamed back and she threw balls of fire at Voldemort that wouldn't stop poking him.

"TERA! We've been over this before," Sirius growled, ducking to avoid _Avarda Kadarva_.

Tera took a breath and knew that Sirius wouldn't leave her alone until she did something about it. So, even though it pained her beyond relief, she cast a charm on Sirius, to modify his memory. He wasn't expecting it and it hit him hard. She then thrust him into a vortex to Hogwarts where, she could only hope, the rest of the gang was.

"Now then... It's down to you and me," Tera said grimly.

Sirius saw a swirl of electric blue and then he was back at Hogwarts. Lily rushed up to him,

"Is Tera alright? Is Voldemort dead?"

__

Tera? Who's Tera... Ohh! Why would you be worried about that filthy, slimey Slytherin? I hate her guts... And who's Voldemort?

Tera was freely crying as she dueled Voldemort. Sirius didn't remember anything that had happened... not even their love for eachother. But it was alright... they did at one point though, right?

Lily cried. Sirius had no idea what had happened...it was for the best but she couldn't bear for him not to know. It all spilled out and Sirius' memory came back.

"How could I have been...so stupid?"

"It wasn't you!"

"Yes it was...and I'll probably never see her again!"

__

Tera fought with all her strength and a few times she nearly over-powered Voldemort, _but it seemed as if it wasn't enough. She slowly lost ground and slowly _she realized that she could not defeat him. She knew he was evil but as he raised his wand he looked remarkably like Tom, when practicing his magic. _Slowly she let Voldemort_, ever Tom in her eyes, _kill her._

"Why... are you doing this?" he asked her, feeling her stop fighting.

__

"Because... I love you," she gasped as a spell hit her. She clutched her stomach. _"Bye... Tom... remember that you always can change," said Tera as _the _killing curse _stole her life.

He almost laughed at his victory but he was puzzled. Why would someone die for love?

5 Years Later

"Lily take Harry and run! Its him!"

"James!"

"Avada Kevadra!" said a new voice

"Stand aside girl"

"NO! Not Harry! Kill me instead!"

"Stand aside."

"NO!"

"Avada Kevadra."

****

Screams

"And now..child die Avada Kevadra!" teh curse rebounded and Voldemort fled.

Meanwhile

"James? Where are we?"

"I think...we're dead."

"LILY! JAMES!" called their friends. Kal, Lexi and Tera. All were there. Happiness wasn't full yet...Tera still remembered Sirius

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ****

End! What did you think? Review! Look out for the sequel 'Life Beyond the Veil'


End file.
